Estel
by jesseknows
Summary: Eleniel, daughter of Finwe, sister of Finarfin has lived a long life. She had lived through it all. The departure to Arda from Valinor. The First War against Sauron which killed off most of her family. The Battle of the Five Armies. Now the thing she has been waiting for the most is finally about to come to pass. Sauron's ring had been found and now it was time to destroy it.
1. Eleniel

**Hello People!**

**So this is my new story that I will also be working on at the same time as my Harry Potter fanfiction, A Different Time. This is a LOTR fanfiction. There will definitely be some canon divergence but hopefully not too much. Only enough to carry on with the plot. Also the language might not be too close to the time period considering I'm a working 19 almost 20 year old who does not have the time or patience she had in high school to research everything. Also any Sindarin or Elvish dialects will be in italics (unless it is obviously not or you are told otherwise) as my knowledge of the language is pretty limited except for some phrases or certain words. Hope you enjoy my story xx**

_"Elvish"_

* * *

It had been many, many years since she had last seen this beautiful forest. She had missed the trees, lakes, breeze and even the people. As she walked amongst the tall trees allowing her senses to spread so she could hear the trees talk amongst themselves, feel the flowers dancing with the wind and to see if there was any dangerous life forms around her. When she found none, she continued on her way. Her feet taking her closer and closer to Lothlorien.

Her dark cloak covered her rather short body completely, many people would have easily picked her out as a man especially since her hood obscured her face from view. She was happily walking along, her gaze finding the beauty of the forest in a world so full of death and suffering when she heard what she could only describe as cries of anguish and grief, followed by voices shouting.

Her hand immediately found her sword at her waist. The sword her father had gifted to her. Unlike her kin, she did not name her blade for it did not need one. Her blade was apart of her, another limb perhaps so if it did have a name then she could only think of her own.

Walking towards the noise cautiously, she peeked through a small bush to find four Hobbits, one of which had an Orc arrow embedded in its shoulder, a dwarf with a long red beard and two Men. Each of them looked as if they had battled through the very pits of Mordor to get here and looking at the little Hobbit, maybe they had. She was about to move out of her hiding place to help their friend when she felt something sharp pressed into her temple.

Crap she thought. She must have been so focused on the scene in front of her that she did not think to focus on around her to see if there were any others besides them.

She felt herself being yanked to her full height. "Move" the person hissed at her while pressing their, what felt like an arrow, closer to her temple and pulling her towards their group. The person next to her shoved her onto her knees in front of them.

The group she had been watching all stopped and immediately crowded around the short, skinny, dark haired hobbit with blue eyes and their injured unconscious hobbit companion. She took a brief glance at the person beside her to find a blonde haired elf that looked a lot like the King of Mirkwood so she assumed that this was his son.

"Who are you?!" One of the Men from the group hissed at her, the blade of his sword dangerously close to her neck. Looking at the man, she saw what she saw many of them have. Complete and utter arrogance.

"Boromir, stop it." The other man in their group said, moving his blade away from her chin. This man had chin length black hair that looked like it had not been washed in weeks and a beard that was just beginning to grow. It was his eyes that captured her though. They were a light shade of blue, almost pale that vaguely reminded her of the lake that she use to love visiting with her family when she was young so many years ago.

_"Estel, why do you falter? We do not know who this man is. He could wish to harm us." _The Elf said speaking to the man in Sindarin, surprisingly.

Eleniel had to resist the urge to laugh. Mistaking her for a man never failed to amuse her especially when they found that she was indeed a woman.

The elf and man continued to argue with each other. She heard some words like I feel that he means us no harm and if he was with Sauron, why would he be travelling to Lothlorien of all places?! She had to admit that was some very smart logic because if she was a servant of Sauron, why would she come here?

Finally having enough, she reached her hands up towards her hood and shoved it off as she spoke, her long dark hair now glinting in the sunlight. She smiled and giggled at the flabbergasted looks on the hobbits, dwarf and man before turning towards the still arguing elf and his friend.

_"I assure_ _you that I do not wish you harm, Master Elf. Nor am I a man." _Aragorn looked at the elleth in front of them. She had long black hair that curled slightly at the ends, it's length well past what even the elleths at Imladris usually kept their hair at with it reaching almost to her knees and eyes that Aragorn could only think of describing as dark, stormy clouds.

She was beautiful as all Elves were but she, even more so to Aragorn for some reason. The Hobbits swore she was even glowing a little.

The group all stared at her in disbelief and maybe even a little relief as they stared at her then at their injured companion.

"Please Miss, could you help our friend?" The Hobbit asked her. Ignoring the still suspicious looks she was receiving from Boromir, she rushed towards the groaning body on the forest floor.

Examining the wound, what she found was not good. The poison from the arrow was slowly moving throughout his body. Poisoning him from the inside out.

No, no, no she thought looking over the Halflings body for any other wounds and releasing a happy sigh when she found none. Grasping the end of the arrow, she broke it off before taking her cloak off and reaching into her bag for some cloth. Biting her lip nervously, she looked at the wound. She knew what she needed to do.

"You, blonde person," she said, pointing at the elf before handing him the cloth she had. "I'm going to attempt to remove the rest of the arrow. You will need to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding."

Turning to the man with the blue eyes, she regarded him inquisitively before giving him a small pouch of Athelas. "Chew on this until it is a slight paste consistency. I will tell you when to put it in the wound, ok?" He answered yes and she turned to the task at hand again.

She silently contemplated how to get the arrow free but decided on the fast approach so nodding at the elf and man to be ready, she reached out and yanked the arrow free. The small Hobbit let out a cry of pain and thrashed around before the cloth was placed over his wound and then cried and thrashed more once the Althelas covered the wound. Muttering a small prayer to the Valar, she let a small amount of her power move from her fingertips to his wound. She could see a faint white glow emitting from her hand and desperately hoped that the elf didn't notice. Looking at him, she internally sighed in relief as she saw him talking to the dwarf. All of them watched as their Hobbit friend slowly calmed down until he was sleeping, a small smile appearing on his lips. His companions sighed in relief before smiling at her.

"He should be fine for now," she remarked smiling at the odd group. "But you must get to Lothlorien now so that the healers there may check over him again."

The Hobbits all gathered around her, each of them giving her a hug which made her smile brightly. "Thank you for helping him Miss..." a slightly bigger Hobbit than the rest said, trailing off.

"Eleniel. My name is Eleniel."


	2. Lúthien

The odd group and herself had been travelling with each other for a day or so. It would take them at least 3 days to travel through the beautiful forest before they'd even see any signs of elves as most lived in the very center of the forest in Caras Galadhon. There was something off about them. She knew there was and if her instincts were correct then this group, they were the ones she was searching for.

The ones with the One Ring.

She didn't ask them about their quest or what happened to them although it's fairly obvious that they were fighting Orcs. She never asked why Merry had a poisoned arrow in his shoulder and she most definitely never asked why whenever any of the group had a moments rest, a tense grief hung over them, drowning the atmosphere in their dark emotions that nothing but sleep could offer them all any form of peace.

All of them looked at her suspiciously whenever she was around except the Hobbits and Estel. They seemed to think she was okay. While they travelled, you would find her in the presence of Pippin, laughing at the jokes and stories he told, looking over Merry every few hours, and talking with Frodo and Sam about the Shire as it seemed they dreadfully missed home. She also spoke with Estel and answered any questions that he always seemed to have for her.

"Why do your family call you Eleniel?" He asked her one day as they walked at the back of the group, the Hobbits always in the middle with Legolas who was carrying a sleeping Merry, Gimli and Boromir at the front.

"Well why do your family call you Estel? It is an Elvish name yet you are no Elf." She shot back at him, a small smile making its way onto her lips.

He smiled brightly at her. "They call me Eleniel because that is what my Ada wished to call me. My Ada use to always say that I was the star of his life that shone brightly and that even if his life wasted away or became barren of happiness, that I would always be there to guide him out of the darkness." Tears flowed down her cheeks as she thought of her father. Her beloved Ada. Her family. Her brothers. Her people. How she longed to be with them again. How she longed to gaze upon their faces, to bask in their presence but not yet.

Not until the darkness of Melkor and Sauron was cleansed from Arda.

"I am sorry. I have caused you distress by asking you such a personal question." Estel said. Eleniel snorted, quite unladylike before smiling.

"That is hardly a personal question Estel. You asked a question and I answered. I merely miss my family and I shall always until I see them again." She replied, giving him a small smile before looking at the dancing Hobbits in front of them.

"Now, tell me why they call you Estel then?" Eleniel asked him, eager to move onto another topic of conversation.

"I do not know. I think my parents just liked the name and decided to call me Estel." Estel replied, the corners of his mouth tightened as he gave her a rather fake smile. He was lying but that did not bother her. If he did not want to tell her, why would she push him?

She giggled, "Yes well I've met many parents who are like that. It is amusing when some do not know the meaning of the name they call their child but I trust that is not the case for yours." She teased him while he rolled his eyes at her.

"You do not need to worry for me, my lady." he said cheekily, winking at her. She laughed before they settled into a comfortable silence. Estel was a good man she concluded. He did not judge someone on their race or any outside circumstances but on the merits of their character. She knew that she would get along with him just fine.

They walked on for the rest of the day, only having a break for Eleniel to check Merry's wound and to eat although it seemed that the group did not have much so she shared her food with them. It seemed that her tendency to overpack helped this time.

Soon it was night time and everyone went off to sleep except her. Eleniel sat by the dying fire, sleep evading her for some reason. The rest of the group was asleep as she saw no point for one of the men to take first watch when she herself could not sleep. A smile grew on her face as she looked over at the cuddling Hobbits, the group lying so close to each other that they could be mistaken for a large man. Lost in her thoughts as she thought of lost family and friends, she did not realise that she had started singing:

"The leaves were long, the grass was green,

The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,

And in the glade a light was seen

Of stars in shadow shimmering.

Tinúviel was dancing there

To music of a pipe unseen,

And light of stars was in her hair,

And in her raiment glimmering.

There Beren came from mountains cold,

And lost he wandered under leaves,

And where the Elven-river rolled

He walked alone and sorrowing.

He peered between the hemlock-leaves

And saw in wonder flowers of gold

Upon her mantle and her sleeves,

And her hair like shadow following.

Enchantment healed his weary feet

That over hills were doomed to roam;

And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,

And grasped at moonbeams glistening.

Through woven woods in Elvenhome

She lightly fled on dancing feet,

And left him lonely still to roam

In the silent forest listening.

He heard there oft the flying sound

Of feet as light as linden-leaves,

Or music welling underground,

In hidden hollows quavering.

Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,

And one by one with sighing sound

Whispering fell the beechen leaves

In the wintry woodland wavering.

He sought her ever, wandering far

Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,

By light of moon and ray of star

In frosty heavens shivering.

Her mantle glinted in the moon,

As on a hilltop high and far

She danced, and at her feet was strewn

A mist of silver quivering.

When winter passed, she came again,

And her song released the sudden spring,

Like rising lark, and falling rain,

And melting water bubbling.

He saw the elven-flowers spring

About her feet, and healed again

He longed by her to dance and sing

Upon the grass untroubling.

Again she fled, but swift he came.

Tinúviel! Tinúviel!

He called her by her elvish name,

And there she halted listening.

One moment stood she, and a spell

His voice laid on her: Beren came,

And doom fell on Tinúviel

That in his arms lay glistening.

As Beren looked into her eyes

Within the shadows of her hair,

The trembling starlight of the skies

He saw there mirrored shimmering.

Tinúviel the elven-fair,

Immortal maiden elven-wise,

About him cast her shadowy hair

And arms like silver glimmering.

Long was the way that fate them bore,

O'er stony mountains cold and grey,

Through halls of iron and darkling door,

And woods of nightshade morrowless.

The Sundering Seas between them lay,

And yet at last they met once more,

And long ago they passed away

In the forest singing sorrowless."

She did not even realise that she had begun to cry for the story of Lúthien and Beren always made her emotional nor that she had woken the slumbering group with her somber and sad singing.

"Who is she?," Frodo asked her. Aragorn thought it funny and a little odd that Frodo had asked him the same thing when he had heard him sing this song. "This woman you sing of?"

Eleniel gave him a watery smile, wiping away the traitorous tears that rolled down her cheeks. "The lady Lúthien Tinúviel. An elf maiden that gave her love to a mortal man, Beren."

Frodo's eyes widened as he realised that he had heard of the story of Lúthien and Beren. "She died, did she not?" He said, his sentence coming out more like a question than a statement.

"Indeed she did. The fair lady followed her love even in the impossible task that her father set for him in order for Beren to have her hand in marriage; which was to get one of the Silmarils from Morgoth's Iron crown." She said, her eyes flitting up towards the moon in the sky, her face basking in the moonlight.

Eleniel smiled sadly at the Hobbits who were enraptured with her story while Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and Estel looked on although she could see some interest from them aswell. "They completed their task but at the cost of Beren's life. Lúthien, not wishing to be parted from her love, died aswell so she could be with him even in death."

She saw Sam discreetly wipe at a tear that was rolling down his cheek. Frodo, Merry and Pippin looked like they were ready to cry also.

Sam opened his mouth and said, "That is a very sad story Miss Eleniel."

She shook her head, a small smile appearing on her face. "That is not the end of their story Sam. Once in the Halls of Mandos, Lúthien sang a song for Mandos, who felt pity for the lady and turned to Manwë for help who in turn asked our great Creator, Eru Ilúvatar."

"Eru gave her two options: she could stay with the Valar and live amongst them forever or return to Arda with Beren but she would be Mortal and thus die as all Men do."

Pippin practically screamed his question at her, "What did she choose Miss Eleniel? What did she choose?" He asked her eagerly, his excitement rubbing off on the rest of the Hobbits who also wanted to know.

"She chose to live as a Mortal so she could live her life beside Beren. For his love, Lúthien would have done anything."

The Hobbits cheered amongst themselves. Pippin even going so far as to cry dramatically into Merry's shoulder about how much he loves a happy ending and that he wished he wasn't so lonely as he had no lady in his life, only Merry, Frodo and Sam which earned him a shove from all three mentioned Hobbits. Eleniel giggled at his antics, shaking her head at the group of Hobbits.

Frodo looked at her, biting his lip as if trying to stop himself from asking her something. She raised an eyebrow inquisitively at the young one, waiting for him to ask whatever was on his mind.

"Have you-have you ever loved someone like the Lady Lúthien, Miss Eleniel?" The group quietened, even the Elf, Dwarf and Men were interested in her answer it seemed.

Eleniel shook her head. "I thought that I had." She replied to his question.

"Oh. Would you do what the Lady Lúthien did if you were to fall in love with a Mortal?"

"I do not know."

* * *

**This part is very reminiscent of when Aragorn sang about Lúthien and Beren in the movie. I have always loved that part. As of right now, there is no romance. It is only friendship between Aragorn and Eleniel although he does find her very beautiful. Also I'm sure you have noticed in the story when Estel is referred to as Aragorn and that is only because on a subconscious level, Aragorn would think of himself as exactly that, Aragorn even if Eleniel shall openly call him Estel. Anyways hope you liked it x**


	3. Tîrada

**If you read my other story, A Different Time aswell then just letting you know, I will be focusing on this story a little more than A Different Time because I want to build it up some more until I can focus on both Estel and A Different Time. Also there will be a whole italicised scene in this chapter but it is not in Elvish. It's just to indicate that it is a memory.**

_"Elvish"_

* * *

Her father always said that she had a mighty path laid out in front of her. A huge destiny. A dangerous journey that he nor any of their family would be able to walk with her. She would be alone.

The group had gone back to sleep after she had sung of Lúthien and Beren, leaving her alone with her thoughts once again. Eleniel remembered a dream that wasn't really a dream that she had when she was just 500 years old. When her people still lived in Valinor.

_"Come to me my child," a beautiful childlike voice said. "Come to me, come to us." Eleniel remembered hearing that night. Normally she would not be so crass as to wander off by herself but for some reason she knew she was safe._

_The voice sang to her, begged of her to come to them . And she listened. Her feet led her to a beautiful clearing filled with the most wonderful colours and sparkling moonlight that trickled through the trees, illuminating the people that were there waiting for her arrival._

_Eleniel immediately got down on one knee and bowed her hand. "My Lords and Ladies." She greeted the Valar, her eyes cast down towards the grass on the clearing floor._

_They were all there and it faltered her a little. Surely they had heard of the words which her brother, Fëanor, had spoken about them to their people. Words that she herself did not believe. She loved her brothers and she loved her people but she did not trust Melkor so easily as they did. There was a reason he was imprisoned in the first place. Melkor was the first one who spoke of the Valar in such ill terms and Fëanor believed his words. Fingolfin was no help in the matter either. Her brothers had finally reconciled and Fingolfin was not going to risk another fall out._

_"Do not despair child," Varda spake to her. "We know of your brothers' plans and the words which he has spoken of us. Your people will be leaving Valinor."_

_Tears ran down her cheeks before shaking her head. "Please, forgive him. He has been blinded by Melkor. Do not send my people away."_

_Varda glided towards her and laid her shining hand on her cheek. "Do not fear my child. We know that the malice of Melkor has reached deep into your brothers heart and contaminated him," her thumb wiped a tear that had slipped from Eleniels grey eyes. "But there is much that you do not understand. Your people will leave and you must go with them."_

_Eleniel shook her head. Valinor was her home, she had known any other place and did not wish to find another. "You must." Varda said, her tone making it sound more like a demand rather than a request. "Your path leads to Arda dear one. You were not so taken with Melkor unlike your kin for it is your destiny to fight against him and any evil he spawns."_

_She was shocked. Eleniel, youngest among her siblings, daughter of Finwe supposedly had a 'great' destiny that awaited her. Yeah she'd believe that, not. She snorted quite unladylike. The members of the Valar merely chuckled at her._

_"I know you don't believe us but it is true." Manwë, King of the Valar said, smiling at her. "You will face much on this journey of yours. You will lose your family, your people, your kingdom but you must not wor-"_

_"Worry? WORRY?! Are you mad? How can I not worry when the **very** things that bring me the most happiness in the whole of Valinor shall be taken away from me if I embark on this so-called journey that is apparently my destiny." Eleniel shouted at Manwë, not understanding him at all and wondering if Eru Ilúvatar made the right choice in making Manwë, King. How was what he said supposed to comfort her at all. If anything, it made her resolve to talk some sense into her brother even stronger. Actually, she would talk to him as soon as she finished here._

_Thinking over their words, she was immediately struck with a memory of her father speaking to her when she was just a mere years old, maybe. He spoke of a great journey and destiny that she would embark on. He urged her not to fear and that the Valar would watch over her._

_Manwë smiled at her, a gentle look overtaking his face. "Your father has seen this journey that you go on. He knows that he will not be there for you but has still urged you to go. Will you not do this, if not for us then for Finwe?"_

_A sigh escaped her mouth as she looked each of the Valar in the eye before settling on Manwë. Eleniel merely nodded her head at them, knowing that she was about to dive head first into a lot of trouble._

_She received no round of cheers at her decision, merely bright smiles when she suddenly found herself back in her bed in her room. She did not know if that was a dream or not but it felt too real for it to be fake. Her dream stayed with her even when she was standing on a ship going towards Middle Earth, staring back at Valinor, wondering if she would ever see its shores ever again._

That was many, many years ago but her 'dream' was never forgotten. As time went on, she lost all her family. Her father, siblings. Her people soon went aswell with the death of her nephew at the hands of Sauron, a servant of Melkor. She had lost so much, had seen friends die, had seen kingdoms crumble and others be built. Eleniel was becoming increasingly angry at the hand she was dealt. Why did it have to be her? Why not another or maybe a member of the damn Valar themselves.

Although I guess it was not all bad. She had lived a long life. She was able to see the offspring of her siblings grow in love and happiness. Something that her brothers could not experience. She was able to make friends amongst all races even if many of her friends were lost to time. She was able to read and grow smart in the ways of her people and the others that existed in Middle Earth. Then she looked around at the slumbering group, a small smile etched on her face before she looked back up at the moon, oblivious to the blue eyes that watched her silently.

Yes, she thought, it was not all bad. Not all bad indeed.

* * *

The group were getting wearier and wearier as they travelled. They had been travelling for many hours before Eleniel saw even a slight sign of Elven civilisation. She quickly pulled up her hood, not so much to obscure her face from their keen eyes but enough so she wouldn't be recognised although she did not know many of the guards she had spotted which wasn't much of a surprise since she had not be to Lothlórien in an Age.

Their guards obviously thought themselves so good that many of them did not even bother to pretend they were not there though she was surprised that Legolas did not seem to notice them.

"Stay close young Hobbits," Gimli said, holding onto Frodo's arm. He was still weary of her which was understandable, she did just appear to them out of nowhere but at least he was becoming friendly towards her and she even saw him smile brightly at her sometimes. Boromir was the complete opposite, only Legolas had decided to fully let go of his prejudice of her and now, smiled warmly at her if she ever caught his eye.

"They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods," Eleniel snorted, earning a small glare from the dwarf. "An Elf Witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell."

Now Eleniel couldn't hold in her laughter. "Don't listen to him Hobbits. Clearly, Master Gimli has no idea what he's talking about. The Lady of Lorien is no witch, I assure you nor does she have a terrible power." Eleniel winked at Gimli, teasing him and causing him to blush a little.

Boromir scoffed at her before asking, "Yeah, and how would you kno-" He is cut off by the appearance of two arrows to his face. She felt one press into her back and looked around to see elves appear everywhere with their arrows pointed at the group. All she could manage was deep amusement on her part and had to dutifully resist the urge to laugh.

Oh mui loth, she thought, you have trained your people well.

She watched as Estel argued with the leader of the Elven guards, seemingly pleading with him. Deciding to get comfortable, she sat down on the grass, her eyes still watching the guard, Estel and Legolas argue with each other. After an hour of them talking back and forth, they finally came to a decision.

"You will come with us." The proud guard said, immediately blindfolds were placed over their eyes with many protests from the group and we were led away through the forest.

It felt like they had been walking for hours before their blindfolds were removed. "Caras Galadhon." She whispered, looking around in awe at the beauty of the city she had not seen in so long. It was still as beautiful as she remembered it and she could see that the others were in agreement even Gimli could not deny its magnificence.

"Follow me." The captain, Haldir, was his name said before starting up a large magnitude of stairs leading up a tree. By the time they were at the top, the Hobbits, Gimli and even Boromir were out of breath. Haldir told them to wait and wait they did.

Eleniel could see that the group grew nervous waiting on their hosts. She entertained the Hobbits with stories that had them laughing until they were in tears when she saw Legolas suddenly stand straighter. Her back was still faced towards their hosts and she did not turn til they were almost at the bottom of the stairs in front of the group.

Turning around, she looked at the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, a radiant smile making its way onto her face. She heard murmurs about her rudeness for she had still not removed her hood from her head but she ignored them. Eleniel watched how the Lady Galadriel's eyes immediately singled onto Frodo before briefly turning towards her, their eyes meeting.

Lady Galadriel gasped and tears gathered in her deep blue eyes which she hastily tried to wipe away but it was no use, the tears she wiped would be replaced by more. The fellowship were confused and wondered what their elleth friend had done to warrant such a sight. The Lady of Lorien seemed to forget all propriety and rushed down the rest of the stairs towards Eleniel, her husband and people shocked at seeing their Lady act so differently. She stopped abruptly in front of her as if she finally remembered who and where she was and tentatively reached out her hand towards her hood before letting her hand drop as if deciding that she was wrong about something.

Eleniel sighed before reaching her hand up to pull the hood back. Her dark hair cascaded down her back like a river while her grey eyes held an unusual softness and love as she gazed at the golden haired 'Elf Witch' as Gimli called her.

_"Cormamin lindua ele lle, mui loth."_ (My heart sings to see thee, my flower) Eleniel greeted her, her hand reaching out and brushing the tears on Galadriel's cheeks before she softly touched her forehead against the Lady of Lorien's forehead in greeting then pressed a kiss to her brow.

_"Tîrada"_ (Aunty) the Lady greeted her before throwing her arms around the dark haired elleth and crying into her shoulder. There were gasps of surprise from the elves present and Estel. Eleniel looked at the gaping Ranger and Elven Prince and knew she would have questions to answer later, though the rest of the fellowship that did not speak Elvish looked confused as to what was going on.

Looking at the crying form of her niece, she could not help the smile that appeared on her face as she wrapped her arms tightly around her flower. They merely indulged in each other's presence before Galadriel seemed to remember that there were others around. She hastily made herself more presentable though if her eyes were a little red rimmed, no one said anything.

And if Eleniel decided to let herself have a small bout of blissful ignorance while in Lothlórien and with her kin then no one said anything either.

* * *

**So if you know your LOTR family genealogy then you would have known from just reading the synopsis of this story that this was going to happen. If not then surprise? So I know Galadriel seems a little OOC but if you had not seen your family in so long (A whole damn Age) is what Eleniel said then I think you would react like that aswell. Now hope you enjoyed. The Fellowships reactions in the next chapter xx**


	4. Sarnithil

**So what did you think of the last chapter? I would very much like to hear what you think please! Also if you did not know, I also post this story on Wattpad and AO3 under the same username so check it out if you want. Anyways on with the next chapter xx**

_"Elvish"_

* * *

After a few moments of crying, Galadriel seemed to get ahold of herself. She immediately wiped her face free of any wet tracks and stepped back before grabbing onto Eleniel's hand and pulling her towards Celeborn. The Elf Lord immediately bowed his head but she would have none of that especially from family and greeted him the same way she did Galadriel. Everyone could've sworn that his face turned a little red.

Eleniel could see the look that her niece was giving her and she mentally let her guard down then let her slip into her mind.

"I have been searching for you." She heard Galadriel's quiet voice say in her head.

She mentally sighed. "I know dear one. I just cou-"

Her niece cut her off before she could keep talking. "It was not your fault. Some people are just too weak to resist."

Eleniel could admit that her niece was correct that some people were simply just not strong enough to resist temptation but, that did not mean that she would not blame herself at least a little.

She closed her mind off once again before smiling at Galadriel. They did not realise that while they were talking that Celeborn had begun addressing the Fellowship.

"Nine there are here yet not the nine that set out from Rivendell," At this moment Celeborn looks at her as did everyone else. The elves were staring at her in awe including Legolas. Gimli, Boromir and the Hobbits were looking confused and Estel was looking at her with an unreadable expression. He simply stared at her with no reaction. Eleniel was wondering who the other member was.

"Tell me, where is Gandalf?" Celeborn asked them. Gandalf? He was the other member of the Fellowship. Then everything clicked in her mind. Gandalf was the person that caused them great grief which could only mean that he was dead.

Eleniel didn't particularly like Gandalf nor did she hate him. He simply meddled too much for her but she could understand that they were the same as children of the Valar although they were also different for as he had limitations placed on him, she did not. Her quest was to simply end Melkor and Sauron with any means necessary. Melkor only survived because of Sauron so once he was dead then her quest would be complete. There was also the fact that unlike the other Maiar, she did not belong to just one member of the Valar but instead belonged to all of them and was blessed by them all.

"He is dead." Eleniel said, acknowledging her friends grief for their friend. She saw a few sad eyes and Frodo even had a watery smile on his face as if to reassure himself that he was okay.

She saw Galadriel stare at Estel for a moment before she said, "Gandalf the Grey has fallen into Shadow." Eleniel gasped quietly, no one but herself hearing. A Balrog of Morgoth, an altogether evil thing created by the very person that she had come to despise.

Legolas nodded. "Yes for we went needlessly into Moria." He said. Eleniel saw Gimli wince slightly making her glare at the Elf Prince. He blanched slightly when he caught her eye before averting his gaze.

"Needless? I think not. No part of your journey has been needless thus far." Eleniel looked at the sad dwarf, a reassuring smile appearing on her face. "Do not feel sad for the lives lost in Moria, Gimli. Your cousin Balin fought valiantly for your ancestral land and shall always be remembered for that." The dwarf in question looked surprised and probably wondered how she knew Balin.

She walked towards her dwarf friend and laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. "There is much suffering in the world, my friend and soon there shall be more. Do not despair over the loss of Khazad-dûm, for it is not your caves, mountains or treasure that the great dwarfs shall be remembered by. They shall remember your passion, your liveliness, your beards," Right here, she gave him a little wink making him chuckle. "It is not your mountains that show the strength of your people. You choosing to be on this journey shows the strength of your people."

Eleniel knew that Gimli felt much grief when he thought about Moria. She herself had been there once before. She had saved Balin from orcs a long time ago which led to them becoming great friends and decided to visit her old friend. Admittedly, many of the dwarves did not welcome her but after some time, she gained their trust. Her friend had told her of the problems that the orcs and goblins were causing them. She had tried to convince them to return to Erebor but Balin could not return to a kingdom that did not have his King sitting on the throne. Eleniel then offered her services but he would have no part in her death. When she left Moria, she knew that would be the last time she'd see her friends.

The dwarf gave her a bright which she returned with one of her own. Eleniel glanced at Boromir, noticing a pained expression on his face and in that moment she knew that her niece was talking to him in his mind. "Go now and rest for you all have faced much. Our borders are well protected, you will find peace here." Galadriel smiles at them all briefly before looking at her.

"Would you like your own room or would you like to stay with the Fellowship?" She heard her say in her mind.

Eleniel glanced briefly at the group and nodded towards them as if to say that she will go with them. "I will ask one of the servants to run a bath for you so you may bathe and to give you a change of clothes." She brightened at the thought of a bath before walking over to her niece and giving her a hug before leaving with the servant that appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

Aragorn was lost in his thoughts. Eleniel was the Lady of Light's aunt. She was of high birth, apart of the Elven race that travelled from Valinor to Middle Earth. Her father was Finwe, High King of the Noldor. Although Aragorn couldn't fault her for keeping her secrets, he himself had secrets of his own, he also couldn't help feeling a little hurt. He thought that they were slowly making there way to trusting each other and becoming good friends.

"What was that all about?!" Boromir demanded, raising his voice a little. Gimli and the Hobbits all looked at him aswell, wanting to know what just happened with their elleth friend.

Aragorn sighed before responding, "It seems that our Elf friend is no mere Elf. She is Eleniel, daughter of Finwe, High King of the Noldor and the Lady Galadriel's Aunt."

The rest of the Fellowship that did not speak Elvish gasped. The Hobbits thought that the reaction of the Lady of Lorien's to their friend made sense now. "Then she has lied to us. This proves that she is not to be trusted!" Boromir shouted at the group, scaring the Hobbits and making everyone else angry. And just like that, the hurt Aragorn felt was gone.

"There's a difference between not telling people you have only known for not even a week your true parentage and where you're from and lying about being a servant of Sauron, Boromir, son of Denethor." They heard from behind them. Turning around, they saw Eleniel standing there. Boromir just glared at her with a dark scowl on his face. Aragorn saw the looks of awe the Hobbits, Dwarf and Elf were giving her which he understood. He could not deny that she looked breathtaking in her baby blue, off shoulder dress that rested comfortably on the forest floor. Her long dark hair was held up in a ponytail with two strands of her hair at the front, framing her face. A necklace around her neck that he had not noticed before caught his attention. It held a single jewel that at first glance looked completely white but once under the light of the moon, different shades of blue were seen. It was beautiful and unlike any jewel he had ever seen and he grew up amongst the elves.

"Lee!" The Hobbits shouted, rushing to greet her with a hug which she gladly returned, a bright smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye **(Dumbledore vibes or what?)**.

She greeted them all as enthusiastically as they her. Eleniel caught his gaze, giving him look as if to say _'Are you mad at me or something?'_ to which he answered with a smile and a shake of his head. He saw relief appear on her face followed by her own answering smile.

Boromir scoffed before turning his back to them and marching into the pavilion where the Fellowship would sleep together instead of getting separate rooms. They were so use to sleeping together that it would be weird if they suddenly slept apart. Although Merry was at the Healing House and would be staying there so they could look over his shoulder wound thoroughly. It seemed that Eleniel's help had healed his wound but the elves said that he would still feel pain and that it would take some time until he could move his shoulder properly without feeling pain. Because of Merry, Aragorn had decided that it would be best to wait until he was fully healed before moving on. He was not going to risk something happening to Merry because he couldn't properly defend himself due to his shoulder.

"My Lady-" Legolas began to say as he walked towards her until she cut him off. "There's no need to call me a lady, mellon. I think we've spent enough time together to warrant you being able to call me a friend." She replied smiling. The Fellowship watched as his cheeks turned red making the Hobbits laugh and him and Gimli tease Legolas. He glared at the rest of Fellowship before he too marched into the pavilion to the sounds of their laughter.

"So how old are you?" Pippin asked her, Sam reached over and slapped him on the back of his head making him hiss in pain.

"You don't just ask a Lady for her age Pip." He hissed at his friend. "Oh, sorry Lee." Pippin apologised only for her to laugh.

"It's okay Pip. And to answer your question, well I'm several Ages old. Honestly I stopped counting the years after the First and Second Age." Pip looked at her in awe as did Frodo and Sam.

"Wow! You're old." He blurted out making her laugh at him as his friends hit him again for being rude as they called it.

She shook her head at their antics before telling them it was okay and that she knew she was old. She was the oldest Elf in Middle Earth which actually said something considering Legolas was several thousand years old.

They sat outside talking for a few hours. Her talk about her life distracted them from their lost for a short time before the Hobbits and Gimli decided to call it a night. Soon it was just her and Estel left awake. They sat in a comfortable silence, his mind somewhere else and hers blank as she stared up at the moon and around at the beautiful trees of Caras Galadhon.

Aragorn had never felt so at peace in a place and felt a little sad and angry at himself when he thought about just staying here and about Gandalf. How could he be at peace when his friend was dead? He thought about forgetting the Fellowship and their quest and instead staying in Lothlórien being blissfully ignorant but he couldn't do that. He thought of his family. His Ada, brothers Elrohir and Elladan and his sister Arwen. Once upon a time he had entertained the thought of being with Arwen but that childish crush soon turned into a sisterly love and companionship.

He thought of his Naneth. A lady who lost her love, his father, when he was just two years yet still went to Rivendell for protection from the outside world and so he could be safe. She knew that the Heir of Isildur would never be safe especially while he was young. He missed his Naneth and wished that he had not been so stupid and petty when he was younger. Maybe he would have visited her more often if he wasn't angry about something as stupid as her not telling him about his heritage, something that he knew she had done to keep him safe but he did not understand and only returned to her when she was almost on her deathbed. Now, all he could visit was her grave.

Eleniel stood up before looking at him, "Want to go for a stroll?" She asked him, knowing that her niece would come soon to talk with Frodo, to which he answered yes and they set off with her leading the way as she knew her way around better than him.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as they walked before his gaze dropped to her necklace once again. "Your necklace," Aragorn said, once more staring at the jewel. "It is beautiful. I have not seen a jewel like it before."

Her hand came up to caress the stone with a certain amount of reverence as her gaze softened as she stared at it. "I am not surprised," she replied, staring at him fully now. "This jewel is called Sarnithil."

"Sarnithil?" He questioned her, confused for he was not familiar with this word.

She nodded her head. "Yes, Sarnithil is its name in Noldorin or moonstone in Common tongue."

Looking around them, he found that she had led them into a beautiful clearing with a single bench on the side as flowers of every colour decorated the forest floor. The bench did not look like it had been sat in for awhile which made him think that not many people knew about this place.

"Sarnithil is a jewel only found in Aman. It is made by gem stones being bathed in the light of the New Moon in Aman for a whole month," She said her eyes flickering from the jewel to the moon in the sky. "It must then be immediately bathed in the light from the Trees of Valinor which is why it changes colour when under the moon."

"It is a gift. Given to me from my family on my 1000th year birthday and the last thing I have of theirs." A wistful and sad smile appeared on her face as her eyes become glassy. "I wear it everywhere with me so I may remember them for I fear if I remove it that I'll forget my Naneth and Ada's faces. That I'll forget the sound of my siblings laughter, the look of their smiles or even their constant bickering."

Aragorn felt his heart ache for her. He reached out and touched her chin as he turned her face towards him, wiping her tears away with his thumb and grabbed her hand in his other, squeezing it to hopefully offer some form of comfort to her. She smiled gratefully at him before removing her face from his hand and turning back to look out at the clearing of flowers. He felt a slight ache when she moved but pushed that feeling away from him.

"This is the burden of immortality Estel." She continued to look at the flowers, Aragorn watching her. "You watch babes grow, become adults, fall in love, have children of their own and eventually die and be welcomed in the Halls of Mandos, Aulë or wherever they go. I've watched friends, family, my people pass on onto their next life while I remain." Eleniel was surprised. She had not so openly talked about the burden that her immortality and quest has had on her life especially not with someone that she did not know very well but maybe that reason was exactly why she was so open. Strangers were less likely to be bias or judgemental.

Estel looked as if he wanted to ask her something but was unsure of whether he should ask but she just nodded for him to go on. He asked her if she did not feel the call of the sea, to sail to the Undying Lands and be reunited with everyone. She only shook her head.

"I wouldn't be able to go back even if I did feel it." She muttered under her breath but he still heard her and wondered what she meant by that.

They sat together and talked for many more hours until they both finally felt tired. They returned to the pavilion, Legolas was still awake but only raised his eyebrow at them before going back to whatever it was that he was doing. They both muttered a goodnight to each other before slipping into their separate beds, them both silently praying that they could actually fall asleep with the loud snores that sounded like a storm that was going on in Gimli's body.

Sleep was slowly able to overtake them.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Things were getting really deep there in that clearing. The romance will not be happening for a short time and in the next few chapters I will be abandoning Aragorn and Eleniel for awhile and start focusing on the rest of the Fellowship and their thoughts on what has happened since she joined up with them and even before that. As you can tell, this story is in third person POV which is how I prefer to write as it allows for me to develop each characters thought process, storyline and different reactions to things.**

**Also what are you thoughts on Eleniel's thoughts on her talk with Aragorn? I feel like it accurately depicts how she feels because even if she feels like she has known him her whole life, she hasn't and she knows that. He's just a stranger that knows _some_ of her secrets. Hope you guys enjoyed xx**


	5. More Understanding, Almost Familiar

**Who desperately wants to watch LOTR and The Hobbit and have a marathon but are too scared because if you do then you'll cry and lose a part of your soul like Voldemort because of certain deaths (Thorin, Fili, Kíli, Haldir and Boromir) like honestly Tolkien, I'd rather you shoot me than kill off these beloved characters? Although it's Peter Jackson's fault that Haldir died because he didn't in the book... Stupid Peter.**

_"__Elvish"_

* * *

Frodo Baggins was tired. He was tired of this quest. He was tired of his burden. He was tired of losing people he cared for. First, Bilbo leaves the Shire and him, and now Gandalf. Frodo was tired and confused.

Uncle Bilbo didn't say that going on adventures also meant facing the loss of friends. Even when he told him of the deaths of King Thorin and Prince Fili and Kíli, he made it seem glorifying. Like they died for some amazing cause that would immortalise them in a way like the hope of their people, he did not mention the numbness nor the hurt. Nor the self loathing. He didn't tell him that sometimes things got so hard that you felt like giving up every step of the way. He didn't tell him any of this and now, he felt cheated.

If this was what being on an adventure was like then Frodo never wanted to go on another one ever again.

Looking around, he saw his sleeping companions living blissfully in dreamland. Pippin was cuddled up to him on his left side with Sam on the other side of Pip. Gimli was snoring loudly with his beard up over his face. Legolas was sleeping like the dead which made sense when he thought of the Elf as that's exactly how he imagined Elves slept if he was being honest. Boromir and Aragorn looked like they were both restless and tossed in their sleep. Eleniel slept soundly next to Frodo, her arms wrapped around him as she breathed evenly. Frodo felt a certain kinship to her, almost as if she was family and that as long as she was around then everything would surely turn out alright.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me." He whispered aloud to himself, as it stared up at the ceiling of the pavilion. His thoughts turned to the talk that he had with Lady Galadriel.

'To be a ring bearer is to be alone.' Is what she had said and Frodo knew what it was that he had to do but he was scared. He was no warrior and his skills were limited to being able to out drink most Men and even Elves, being able to tell the meaning of certain flowers and sitting down for a whole day without doing a single thing but those skills would not help him get to Mordor and survive. He felt the arms around him tighten a little, startling him as he looked at the now wide awake grey eyes. Those eyes softened when they saw his own teary eyes.

"I know that is what you wish my little friend," she said, sitting up and pulling him with her. She held her arms wide open and Frodo tentatively sat himself on her lap. He leant his back against her chest as she rested her chin on his shoulder. His cheeks were red from embarrassment and she heard him mutter under his breath that he wasn't a child which made her chuckle. "You have much courage, more courage than many people will possess in a lifetime to be able to carry such an object."

"That ring is altogether evil Frodo. You must remember, that it will always only have one Master and will use any means to get back to Sauron. I will not push you to carry it for I do not have that authority, only you do as you are the one carrying it but, I will say that in order to save Middle Earth, it will take the might of all its people. The Elves, Dwarves, Men and even the small Hobbits of the Shire." Here she smiled at him as he let out a little chuckle before sobering. "Middle Earth belongs to all of us even if I hail from Valinor, Middle Earth is all I have known for the last few ages." She frowned when she thought of her age again making Frodo laugh and tease her about how she's old making her pout at him but happy to see him smile and laughing.

"I cannot pretend to know of the burden that you carry but I have been alive for a long time, seen kingdoms be built and fall. I even saw when the first Hobbits settled in the Shire but even I know the pressure of burdens and I can only offer you this small advice:," Frodo moves from her lap until he's sitting facing her with a solemn expression on his face. She grabs his hands tightly within her own to offer some comfort. "When you feel the pressure of the ring, you think of those you love. Love may seem small and insignificant to many but it is the most powerful of magic in all of Arda. It is love that pushes us to keep going when things become hard. It was the love of your home, of your uncle that pushed you to leave that Shire and make the trip to Rivendell."

"It was the love that Sam, Merry and Pippin have for you that made them leave the Shire with you making sure you were never alone. It is love that everyone in the Fellowship have for their homes, families and people that made them leave behind their comfort and travel with you and when you stand in Mount Doom, where the One Ring will try it's hardest and utmost to ensure it's survival, it will be your own love that will clear your mind of the thoughts of saving the Ring and you will destroy the ring."

Frodo felt tears run down his cheeks as he thought of his uncle, Bag End, the Shire, all the things that made him happy in the world; they would be what he held onto for the rest of his journey. _"Do not despair. We shall be with you for the rest of your journey."_ He did not know what she was saying but he still found peace in her words. Feeling like a small child once again, Frodo climbed back onto her lap and into her arms, finding comfort in them like he use to when he was a fauntling with his Uncle Bilbo. He felt more arms wrap around him and looked to his sides to find a smiling Sam and Pippin, giving them both his own appreciative smile.

"I am happy to have you all with me." Frodo said, looking at Eleniel, Sam and Pippin. They all smiled back at him and just like that, Frodo found peace and rest in the company of his friends, his family, the Fellowship.

Unbeknownst to them, Eleniel's words had touched the hearts of everyone in that pavilion that night. None more notably than the Gondorian.

* * *

Boromir could not forget the words of that Elf. He realised how stupid he was for even suspecting that she was a servant of Sauron and she was right. Not telling someone your heritage was different to working for the Dark Lord.

With her words playing in his mind all night and even the next day, he decided that he needed a walk and fresh air to clear his mind. Walking off, he found himself sitting under the large tree a few ways from the Fellowship. He did not notice the Elven Prince in the tree until he heard his feet plant firmly on the forest floor.

"You seem troubled." Legolas said, looking over him with a concerned look.

He turned to his side, opened his mouth to snap back at the Elf that he was just fine, only for his mouth to snap shut. Boromir decided that telling the truth would be better than lying. "Her words... I know you heard her speak to Frodo last night. They seem to have stuck with me and now I feel like they will never escape me."

Legolas nodded before glancing at Eleniel who was talking with an excitable Gimli about whatever it was that they were talking about. The Hobbits were also sitting by, listening in and Aragorn had wandered off to see how Merry was doing. "Eleniel is very wise. Not very surprising considering her age but all things considered, her words have also struck home for me aswell. My kingdom, my people, my father, they are the reasons why I left on this journey."

Boromir nodded, understanding his reasons for that is also why he left Minas Tirith and also for his father and the pressure he has heaped on him. "You are a Prince so you must understand the pressure and I am but the Stewards son yet, I feel like the weight of the whole of Middle Earth is laid upon me. My father is a proud man and my people fail because of that. They go hungry and lose faith in him and my father turns to me to bring back the glory of our house."

Boromir stared at Frodo intently as he felt the Ring pressure him in his mind. 'Take the Ring and kill the halfling.' The Ring taunted him in his mind as he gazed off. Frodo must have felt the eyes on him because he made eye contact with him before swiftly turning away. "I fear that my words at the council has caused Frodo to already have perceived an impression on me. He does not trust me. And I do not blame him." He said, glancing to his side when he hears the sound of footsteps. He sees Aragorn arriving on Legolas right accompanied by Gimli, a thoughtful look on both of their faces. "I admit, when I first came to Rivendell, it was to persuade the Council to give the Ring to Gondor and I myself thought that it was the right thing but now I see that Sauron's evil has cast a dark cloud all over Middle Earth. Many people have died, not just my people in the fight against the forces of Mordor." He glances at Gimli obviously referring to the massacre at Moria that they had wandered through.

"The Ring has taunted and tempted me many times," Boromir shrank down in shame. The shame of not being strong enough to fight against the effects of the Ring.

"But, now after hearing her words, I know that the Ring can not be used against its own Master. It will instead try to destroy everything that I hold dear. My people, my city, they would have fallen all because of my fathers foolishness and my stupidity and loyalty to him where I would have followed his orders no matter what. I could have been the reason for the White City's fall but no more. That will not happen, not as long as I fight and sacrifice for the Fellowship." He spoke proudly and loudly for Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn to hear. Eleniel glanced at the four men with a huge smile on her face and nodded her head at them as if agreeing with his words before being once again distracted by the Hobbits who were dragging her away, insisting on going to see Merry now.

Aragorn moved towards Boromir and clasped him on the shoulder in a show of brotherly camaraderie followed by Gimli and Legolas. The two Men, Elf and Dwarf stood in a solitary silence looking around at the elves of Lothlórien and taking in the forests beauty, it was not awkward nor tense like it had been before between Boromir and the others instead it felt more understanding, almost familiar as if they all finally understood each other.

* * *

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I didn't want to make Boromir too much of a dickhead and actually wanted to show some of the layers to his character like his love for Minas Tirith, his people, his brother and his father. I also wanted to focus on Frodo aswell because well Eleniel wants to ensure that the Ring is destroyed so she will try in any way that she can to help Frodo carry this burden even if it is only to hold him and listen. Next chapter will still be focused on the other members of the fellowship so until next time xx**


	6. Where She Belonged

_"Elvish"_

* * *

Peregrin Took knew what the other Hobbits of the Shire thought of him. Reckless, stupid and just plain trouble but even though it hurt when the Hobbits back home would put him down, tease him and other things except for Merry, Sam and Frodo, he was **not **stupid. There was something about Eleniel. Something off though not a bad, working for Sauron off, more like a I know something you don't off or I'm not as innocent as I look off. Pippin also didn't miss the white light that emitted from her hands when she was healing Merry when they had first met. At first he was going to tell Aragorn and the others that she was doing something to Merry but once he saw his wound become better, he knew she wasn't evil nor would she harm them.

He also could feel it. Her aura, her _magic_. Hobbits naturally felt closer to nature more than the other races of Middle Earth but Eleniel, it was almost as if nature was apart of her. It was like Yavanna's garden was in tune with her. Sometimes he could feel the forest around them shift as her mood did. The Forest of Lothlórien was already quite beautiful but he had never seen it glow or be more beautiful than when Eleniel was laughing and smiling with the Fellowship. He wondered why she and Gandalf were so different. Nature didn't shift with the moods of Gandalf and he most definitely was not in tune with the very earth so what made her different?

He was going to ask her but decided against it. It obviously was not something that she wanted the others to know and even though Boromir was friendlier with her now, Pippin could not forget the constant suspicion in the mans gaze whenever he looked at her.

"Have you noticed anything about Eleniel?" Pippin found himself asking Frodo, Merry and Pippin. The Hobbits had decided to spend their day with Merry in the Healing House. His shoulder wound was fine now and after staying in Caras Galadhon for two weeks, he was now able to move his right arm without feeling any pain.

The other Hobbits exchanged glances before looking back at their friend. "What do you mean Pip?" They asked him inquisitively. He merely shrugged his shoulders before answering, "Whenever she's happy or joyful, it's like the whole of Middle Earth lights up. The plants and trees become more lively as do the animals and the breeze. It's like she's apart of its very being."

Merry and Sam were looking at him like he was crazy while Frodo looked mostly thoughtful before nodding his head. "I-I have noticed that it seems like the forest responds to her." He replied making Pip smile and Merry and Sam to look at both of them inquisitively before shrugging their shoulders, just accepting whatever it was they were going on about. They all silently agreed that they would watch Eleniel more closely and it seemed their opportunity came running towards them as the very subject of their conversation came into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Merry, you're awake! I came to see you this morning but you looked tired so I didn't want to wake you." she ran over to him with a bright smile on her face and greeted him with a hug. "How are you my friend? My niece said that you shall be moving to where the Fellowship are staying now since your wound is much better now."

The Hobbits were staring at her in awe as they saw the apparent glow around her body and felt the change in breeze. The Healing House which wasn't really a house had a view that went straight outside and they could see and feel as the flowers and grass actually seemed to brighten and sway with the breeze. Their gazes shot from the now confused Eleniel and outside several times. Eleniel looked outside to see whatever it was that they were looking at but only found the forest making her even more confused.

She reached her hand out to each of the Hobbits foreheads to see if they were feeling a little hot but found nothing wrong with them. "Are you okay my friends? Maybe I should send for the healer."

The mention of healers brought them out of their daze and they immediately started protesting and Pippin shouted that he could lift a whole oliphant by himself before proceeding to show her he could by trying to lift Sam exclaiming that he was as big as an oliphant, making her laugh loudly. "Okay, okay since you're all so fine then you need to go see the others about something."

The Hobbits all stood and made to move towards the exit. Once they were a goods way away from there, they turned to find Eleniel walking the other way.

"Hey! Miss Eleniel, where are you going?" Sam called out to her. She could never get him to drop the Miss claiming that as an Elven Princess, she should be shown the respect she was due.

She shook her head at them and gestured for them to go, "I'm going to see my niece. Go, Estel and them wish to speak with you." They hesitated before nodding and running off.

Eleniel knew that something was going on when after an hour of her being around Estel and them, they had started asking her if she had anything else that she was doing today. After she answered no, it seemed they were trying anything to get her to leave. She eventually took the hint and announced that she was leaving. You should have seen the sighs of relief from the Men, Elf and Dwarf. She didn't know what they were discussing but it must be important.

* * *

"It is time to move on." Is the first thing Aragorn said as soon as the Hobbits sat and made themselves comfortable. Most of the expressions of the Fellowship were those of reservation and sadness. No one wanted to leave the peacefulness of Lothlórien but knew they had to continue on. "We will be leaving tomorrow."

"Wait, what about Eleniel?" Merry asked the group as his hobbit friends nodded along with him.

Aragorn looked at them not really knowing what they were asking of him. "What do you mean what about Eleniel?" He asked them.

"Well, will she be coming along with us?" Frodo asked him shyly, his eyes turning desperate as if he did not want to continue the journey without her. Aragorn could understand. He did not know when it had happened but she had become an important part of his life. His heart ached and his mind protested at the very thought of leaving her behind but, she did not agree to go on this journey and he could not ask that of her. Her family was here in Lothlórien and from what the Lady Galadriel had said, they had been apart for many years. Too long where Aragorn could bring himself to ask her to accompany them. No, Eleniel would stay here in Lothlórien where it was safe.

He shook his head at his Hobbit friends before saying, "No, we could not ask that of her. She has been away from her family for far too long. Would you ask it of her to leave them behind especially to go on a journey that she could very well not return from? No, she must stay here."

The Fellowship even Boromir all looked sad at the thought of leaving their elleth friend behind but knew that this was where she belonged.

* * *

"You're leaving." Eleniel stated staring at the back of the ranger as she approached their bench in their clearing which is what it had become. It was _**their **_bench and _**their **_clearing. They had been meeting there to talk for the past few weeks that the Fellowship has spent in Caras Galadhon. Just to unload and see what the other had been doing all day.

Estel had told her everything about his life over the weeks that they had met. Of him being the heir of Isildur, his parents being dead and how his mother had found refuge for them in Rivendell. He told of what it was like growing up amongst Elves and the many pranks him and his brothers would play on their Ada. She told him of her life in Aman with her siblings and her father, the quest the Valar had sent her on and what had happened during the War against Sauron and the First Alliance. She spoke of the heartbreak she felt over her fathers death and seeing her siblings fall. They grew closer and closer as time went on, both of them unloading their many secrets on the other without fear of judgement or disappointment.

Estel merely nodded, his eyes still very much glued to the moon before drifting to her necklace as it turned various shades of blue. She found it funny that he always seemed to be so fascinated with her necklace. "Will you come back? To visit maybe?" She asked him having no intention of letting them leave without her although she knew that he would not allow her to tag along with them so she decided to just follow after them.

She felt a hand grab onto hers making her look up into clear blue eyes. "Of course I'll come back. I will always come back..." The 'to you' was not said but at the forefront of Aragorn's mind. He did not want to leave her behind especially not without confessing his thoughts and feelings of their time spent together but thought better of it. She was an Elf, an Elven Princess, immortal and beautiful and he was just a ranger, a crownless King.

"When will you all be leaving?" She asked him, her head finding its place on his shoulder as one of his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Tomorrow. We need to leave as soon as we can." She merely nodded her head at his words before they both resumed staring up at the moon. This visit to their clearing was spent in silence with both of them just basking in each other's presence. When it became late, Estel stood in silence, bowed to her and made to leave.

Eleniel called out to him just as he was almost out of the clearing. Turning back to her, he found an unreadable expression on her face and watched as she unlatched her necklace from around her neck. Once she was at his side, she reached her hand out to him and put her necklace in his hand.

Aragorn was shocked and made to give it back to her. "No, you must not give this to me." Eleniel shook her head at him, her grey eyes glistening in the light and her hair seeming darker than the very night surrounding them.

"Estel please. You must take this, to at least remember me on your journey." She said, her voice turning almost desperate with need.

"I do not need a necklace to remember you." He put her necklace back in her hand only for her to shove it back into his.

"Aragorn, Estel please, do not fight me on this," she said forcefully and before he knew it the necklace was in her hands and around his neck. Aragorn watched as her fingers gently caressed the necklace before looking fully into his eyes. Blue mixing with grey. "I know that you do not need a necklace to remember me but I will feel better if you were to have a piece of me with you always." His gaze softened at her words before a smile tugged at his lips.

"Do you remember what this jewel is called?" Her fingers were now gently caressing the white jewel that was glinting blue in the moonlight.

He nodded at her question before telling her it was called sarnitil or moonstone in common tongue. "That's right. Sarnithil or moonstone, a jewel that has been bathed in the light of the Moon and the Trees of Valinor."

She pulled her hand and attention away from the jewel before looking back up at him, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. "Now, no matter where you are, at least we shall be under the same moon. The very moon whose light resides in this jewel." She spoke to him so reverently as if the very thought of them at least being under the same moon curbed any sadness or anguish she felt at being parted from him.

If Aragorn felt sadness at having to leave her behind before, he felt downright miserable now at the very thought. He felt a feather like touch of lips press against his cheek before he watched her walk away from him.

* * *

The Fellowship stood on the shores of Lothlórien, all of them looking dejected but none of them more so than the Hobbits and even Aragorn. They had just received their gifts from Lady Galadriel and were about to leave yet there was still no appearance of their elleth friend.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Galadriel said handing him a bow of fine workmanship which Legolas immediately tested out.

She gave him a smile before moving on to Merry and Pippin. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war."

The Hobbits looked down at the daggers in awe before smiling up at the Lady of Light and asking, "These daggers came from Eleniel's people?" They asked receiving a nod. The two Hobbits held them reverently before kissing the hilt of the daggers and whispered, "_May you forever defend me from my enemies." _in Noldorin, something they had seen Eleniel do before. She had taught them after they had asked her what it was she was doing.

The rest of the Fellowship and even some of the elves stared at the Hobbits in shock but Galadriel merely gave them a smile and moved on. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain." Sam stared down at the rope, a little disappointed that he didn't get a dagger like Merry and Pippin but nevertheless accepted the gift graciously.

The Lady of Light smiles at him and moved onto the next person in line which happened to be Gimli. "And what is it that Elves could gift to a Dwarf?" She asked him as he continued to look at the ground.

"There is nothing I want from you my lady except to leave this place with your friendship." He said, his cheeks a little hot from blushing. The Lady giggles before nodding her head and pressing her forehead against his in a show of kinship.

The dwarf grunts and clears his throat as she moves on to the next person. As she stands in front of Aragorn, her fingers brush against Eleniel's pendant around his neck. "_I have no gift for thee for you already hold something precious. You are important to her, Elessar. You will face many obstacles and though all may be lost, you must remember that which is important to you."_

"_You have a choice to make, Aragorn… to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness… with all that is left of your kin." _Galadriel stepped away from him a sad smile on her face. "_Namárië. I hope we shall see each other again."_

To Frodo, she gave him the light of Eärendil, their most beloved star. They still stood there many of them still sad at the absence of their elleth friend. They were about to leave when they heard the sound of someone yelling their names. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin screamed her name and ran to give her a hug when they saw Eleniel coming towards them.

The rest of the Fellowship felt smiles appear on their face as the sight of their friend but held themselves from running to greet her like the Hobbits did. "Eleniel, we didn't think you were going to come." Pippin said pulling on her hand and leading her to the group.

"How could you think that? I would not have missed this for the world." She replied to him. The Hobbits all stood back in line as she came to them one by one and gave them a hug. The last in line for a hug was Aragorn.

Without hesitation, Eleniel had her arms around him, his arms hugging her just as tightly and fiercely. "_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au" _(My heart shall weep until it sees thee again) he said to her as her eyes began to tear. She nods at him before lifting her necklace to her lips and placing a small kiss upon the jewel.

"_No matter where you are," _she started saying before he cut her off. "_At least we shall be under the same moon." _He replied, remembering the words she had spoken to him only the night before. Leaning down, he placed a chaste kiss to her forehead before moving out of her arms and to the boats where the Fellowship were waiting.

Eleniel watched as the Fellowship rowed away, her heart going with them.

* * *

**If this chapter has a more in my feels and sad feel to it then that might be because I just spent the whole time I was writing this chapter listening to From This Moment by Shania Twain. The song has been stuck in my head for so long that I'm beginning to wonder if I'm suffering from heartbreak without even knowing it or it might just be because I'm reading so much Bagginshield fanfiction which ends in death 99% or the time... As you can see we are back with Eleniel and Aragorn. They have also finally moved on from Lothlórien after being there for the past 3 chapters that I've written. What did you think about the thing with the necklace? I've always loved that aspect of Arwen and Aragorns love story so I decided to use it although as you can see it's different to Arwens Evenstar. Also I'm sure many of you thought that she would go with them but no, don't worry we'll get to that. And no, they have not confessed their feelings for each other. Admittedly they do have feelings for each other but both are more focused on getting the Ring destroyed so while that whole thing with the necklace may seem like a love confession, it isn't. Did you also see what I did with the Hobbits at the beginning? So far, they are the only ones that have an inkling about her powers as though Aragorn knows about her quest, she isn't one to show off her abilities. Wow! So we're on chapter six and have just left Lothlórien which is where they were travelling to in the first chapter... Gosh I hope I don't make this book too long?**

**Anyways hope you liked it xx**


	7. Fate

_"Elvish"_

* * *

Everyone in the Fellowship seemed to be low in spirit, no one more than Frodo and Aragorn. Merry, Sam and Pippin tried to cheer their cousin and friend up as much as possible but it was hard when they were also feeling sadder the further and further they got from Lothlórien and their friend.

Aragorn was his usual self, during the day at least but as soon as night fell, he'd smile and think about how Eleniel would find this funny and that he couldn't wait to tell her until he remembered that there was no visiting their clearing or sitting on their bench talking that night or any night for a long time.

The hours passed as they rowed, getting closer and closer to the Falls of Rauros. The hours turned to days and the days became weeks. The Fellowship soon fell into a pattern. They would row all day until night fell then they'd go to shore and sleep. As time went on, the chatter within the group became less and less until soon, seldom anyone talked even the Hobbits seemed to stop trying to engage in conversation. Eleniel had a bigger impact on the group than they thought. All of them thought it would be easy to fall back into the routine they had before they met her but now, they kind of expected her to be there when they woke and slept at night.

On one particular night when they were especially missing their friend, Frodo finally spoke the words that was on everyone's mind as he ate. "I miss Lee. I wish she could've come." He said out in the open, silencing what little conversation Aragorn and Legolas were having about which way to travel.

"Same," Pippin replies wistfully. "I miss hearing her sing at night. It always put me right to sleep." Merry and Sam nodded, agreeing with his words. Legolas, Boromir, Gimli and Aragorn had to agree aswell, they also quite enjoyed hearing her sing and it did make them relax and feel at peace especially after they'd have a long day of walking when they were travelling to Lothlórien.

Soon it seemed like everyone wanted to say something that they liked and missed about Eleniel even Boromir had something to say about her, claiming that he liked how wise she was. The Hobbits seemed to have more things to say about her than the others although Aragorn said nothing instead he sat next to Frodo, silently listening to their words while subconsciously caressing the necklace around his neck. He did not notice that everyone had stopped talking and were now looking at him.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said to them, his hand retracting from his neck. "Did you ask me something?" They did not answer, instead they stared at him well, more specifically his neck. He held himself still and tried to not squirm at the uncomfortable stares he was receiving.

Gimli opened his mouth and asked, "That necklace. I did not notice you wearing one before?" He looked thoughtful as if trying to figure out if he just simply did not notice or if he was losing his mind.

"That's because he wasn't wearing one before." Boromir replied looking intently at the necklace.

They continued to stare at him as if trying to place whether he was wearing one before or not. "It belongs to Lee. She must have given it to Aragorn." Frodo said to the group receiving a nod from the man himself. The group stared at him, Legolas and Gimli looking at him with knowing looks on their faces. Stupid Elf, stupid Dwarf he thought.

Gimli grunted before looking at the jewel that the pendant housed, "I have not seen a jewel like that before and I'm a Dwarf." Aragorn shook his head at the Dwarf before his gaze fell to the white-blue jewel around his neck.

"You wouldn't have. It's not from Middle Earth, it's from Valinor." Aragorn replied to the now gaping group. Everyone seemed very interested in this particular jewel now that they knew that it came from the Undying Lands, Legolas especially.

The rest of the Fellowship commented on how it was definitely the most beautiful jewel they'd ever seen. Gimli stated that it was even more beautiful than the Arkenstone or any piece of mithril he had seen which is saying something. They asked many questions about it and Aragorn just repeated the information that Eleniel had told him. They all seemed sad that you couldn't find it anywhere in Arda or Valinor now that the Trees of Valinor were destroyed.

As the night wore on, everyone fell asleep until it was only Frodo and Aragorn awake who was taking first watch. His little Hobbit friend sat valiantly beside him, choosing to stay up and talk with his friend instead of sleeping. The topic of Eleniel's necklace came up once again and the Hobbit asked him the question that he had been asking himself for awhile, "Aragorn, are you in love with Eleniel?" He asked him, glancing at him briefly before turning to stare at the embers of the burning fire aswell.

His thoughts immediately turned to that of the Elf like it did every night. Aragorn had to gather his thoughts and wits about him as he thought over the question his friend asked him. After awhile he answered, "It does not matter Frodo. I am Mortal, she is not. I will die one day and she will keep living."

"But the Lady Lúthien and Master Beren. They were together and she was immortal."

Aragorn explained how the Lady Lúthien gave up her immortality so she could be with Beren and that he would not ask that of Eleniel. Frodo argued that a decision like that was not his to make and that if he truly did love her then he should at least fight for her but Aragorn remained resolute in his decision. "You do not understand Frodo. If I tell her how I feel and she feels the same then I will be putting her in a difficult position." Aragorn said, the frustration clear in his voice.

His hands ran through the strands of his hair before returning to his side, clenched into fists. Frodo asked him what did he mean by difficult position. "If I tell her of my true feelings and she returns them then I will be making her choose between me and her family," Aragorn replied. "No Mortal can enter into the Undying Lands so if she chooses to be with me then she'll never see her family again. A family she has not seen since the First Age. Her father, brothers, her people."

"I cannot ask that of her Frodo. Now, you should really get some sleep, we rise with the sun." Frodo nodded numbly before laying down in his bed roll wondering how the Valar could be so cruel as to allow his friends fate to be filled with such loss and anguish.

* * *

Eleniel was a full day behind the Fellowship and missed them terribly. Probably as much as they missed her. It was weird for her to lay at night and to not have a Hobbit in her arms. It was also weird to not spend hours talking to Aragorn at night. Her grey eyes found the moon in the sky as she thought of the ranger.

At least we're under the same moon she thought. Lying down that first night away from them had been hard. She'd think of something that had happened that day and think to tell Frodo and them about it only to realise she was alone or she'd be practicing her archery and then turn to show Legolas how good her shooting was only to remember that he wasn't standing there next to her.

When morning came, she resolved to not rest that night and instead row through the night so she could catch up with them. She did not care if Estel was going to be angry with her, the Ring was her quest so she had to go with them no matter what he said. Morning turned to afternoon then to evening until it was maybe around midnight when she heard it. The sounds of warg howls and the clashing of swords. She immediately rowed back to shore, pulled her sword out and cautiously made her way over to where the sounds were coming from.

Looking through a thicket of trees, she saw the very people she was chasing after fighting against wargs and orcs. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir were holding their own while the Hobbits looked like they were going to be run over by the wargs and their riders. With only the safety of her friends on her mind, she pulled her sword from her belt and sprinted towards the warg that was about to take a bite out of the frightened Sam. Her sword lit up a brilliant orange and red as the very blade was lit with flames. The Fellowship watched in terrifying awe as her blade met the furred neck of the warg and cut it's head right off, the flames cutting through the flesh with ease. As soon as the warg was down, its riders head was gone next.

Giving the rest of the riders no time to process what had just happened, Eleniel moved to the next warg and its rider and dispatched their heads. This kept going until she was finished with the remaining orcs and wargs. Lifting her blade from the chest of the last orc, she wiped it clean of the blood on the grass before inspecting her clothes. She had a slight rip on the sleeve of her tunic and a scratch mark on her cheek from where one of the orcs arrows just clipped her. Turning to the Fellowship, she found shocked expressions mixed with relief, awe, suspicion and a little fear. The Hobbits, oh such a trusting race, immediately abandoned their weapons and raced towards their Saviour with shouts of glee.

"Lee! We missed you!" Eleniel smiles at her little friends, her eyes made brief eye contact with the rest of the Fellowship and from the looks she was receiving from Legolas, Gimli and Boromir, she knew that there would be questions from them and answers demanded from her.

"I missed you too, my friends." She greeted them, giving each of them a hug before urging them towards the boats on the shore claiming that if they were going to be attacked once that night then they could be attacked twice so everyone piled into the boats, Eleniel sitting in the same one as Gimli and Legolas while Frodo and Sam went with Estel and Merry and Pippin with Boromir.

There was not much talk as the rowed all night for fear that their pursuers were listening for them instead the Hobbits went to sleep while everyone else stayed awake just in case. When morning came, they decided to take a break for breakfast and Eleniel knew she would have to answer questions that she had been avoiding.

Pippin was the first one to speak. "I knew you were magical," he said, the rest of the Hobbits eagerly agreeing with him. Well that's not how she thought this talk would start off. They immediately launched into their explanation of how they noticed the reaction nature had to her and how Pippin had noticed her healing Merry when they first met. It seemed Hobbits were very observant.

"Why did you come?," Legolas asked her, eying her suspiciously again. "Why did you follow us all this way? Our quest is dangerous and I just can't understand why you would want to be apart of it? And what was that with the fire? And your sword?" Eleniel sighed knowing that it was story time. She told them everything that she had told Aragorn. From her quest to the talk she had with the Valar and more.

"You have powers? So you're an istari?" Estel asked her, talking to her for the first time since she had arrived. Eleniel nodded at him but explained that while the istari were all blessed by a certain member of the Valar, that she was blessed by all.

"In a way, I am an istari but I am also not. I do not have the same restrictions as them nor do I need a staff to channel my magic," she told them, each of them enraptured in her words. "My magic is also subjective to my own growth and I don't know if you noticed but whenever I use certain powers of mine, strange markings appear on my body." The group nodded noting that they had all seen the rune like mark that appeared on the hand she was holding her sword in when she was fighting.

"So you can't reunite with your family until you finish your quest?" Frodo asked her, his eyes trained on the trinket around his neck with a loathing look in his eye. Eleniel nodded at his words, a sad sigh escaping her mouth.

"I've always known that my quest was one that I would have to walk alone without my family or people but, I did not think that so much time would pass before I would see them again," A sad smile appeared on her face as she gazed off into the distance as if looking for something. "I am old and tired. I wish for this quest of mine to find its end more than anything."

The group accepted her explanations, each of them silently vowing to work harder to destroy the ring so their friend could find some semblance of peace in her long, hectic life.

Gimli didn't know what to think except that his elleth friend was strong, so very strong. He couldn't imagine having to live so long without his family or his people. She's much stronger than others would think and he liked that about her. The rest of the Fellowship were having similar thoughts as they all imagined living Ages without their families and to be the only one left of their people.

The atmosphere became melancholy as everyone became lost in their thoughts. Sam seeing that everyone was becoming increasingly more he asked her another question, hoping to distract her. "The First War against Sauron? If this is the quest the Valar has sent you on then you were there?" He received a nod to his question. "Then what happened? How did the ring find it's way to Bilbo?"

The Fellowship perked up at the question asked to her although Legolas and Boromir already knew what happened. Sighing, Eleniel sent Aragorn a sorry look before answering Sam. "It was in the midst of the great battle at the base of Mount Doom. I watched as my nephew, Gil-Galad, the last High King of Noldor and King Elendil of Gondor fall to the hand of Sauron."

"Many lost hope that we would defeat him but I refused to give in so I rallied the troops to stand firm against him and his armies." It was like Eleniel was caught in a trance as her mind reflected on certain events. "That's when I saw King Elendil's son, Isildur, run towards the fallen body of his father. Sauron saw this and attacked him, Isildur in desperation reached for his fathers sword and managed to cut the Ring from Saurons hand. Narsil, the sword that cut the ring from Saurons hand now lies in Rivendell in pieces."

"With his ring gone, Saurons body was destroyed. I watched as Isildur and Elrond went up Mount Doom, only for him to not destroy the ring and instead decide to keep it." Eleniel told the horrified Hobbits. She risked a glance at Aragorn and saw the shame written all over his face as he fidgeted with his plate of food.

"And that is why there is no strength in the race of Men," Boromir said to the group. "So it is Isildur's fault then? If he had not been so corrupted by the Ring then we would all be back in our homes instead of on the side of this river running from the enemy." Sam said bitterly, the rest of the Hobbits nodding their heads yes along with Boromir, Gimli and Legolas. Aragorn stood abruptly and wandered more like stormed off from the group, his plate of food neglected.

Eleniel shook her head before glaring at them all. "Do not say that Boromir. There is strength still and always has been in the race of Men." She snapped at the now surprised man. "The actions of one does not define a whole race, does it? Look at Gimli and Legolas, they have overcome the problems their races have with each other and now have built a relationship on a common ground."

"You are all so quick to condemn the actions and lack of strength of Isildur that you all forget that the man that you all have chosen as your leader is a descendant of Isildur himself." She said sharply, the group looked rather sheepishly at the direction the man had stormed in. "The man that led you all to Lothlórien and safety. The man that you all turn to for strength to keep going."

"Isildur's actions were indeed foolish but, do not be so quick to condemn his lack in strength when no one but Frodo here has actually carried the Ring," She said. "Only he can talk of his lack of strength as he has resisted the Ring thus long. And while Aragorn is his descendant, I don't think any of _you _can speak of his lack of strength since I'm sure that his actions have saved your lives many of times. Wasn't it Aragorn that came to your aid when you were being pursued by the Nazgul, Master Gamgee?" The Hobbits immediately looked sheepish but she did not care at the moment.

Eleniel sighed sadly at the now silent and ashamed group. Standing, she walked away from them without so much as another word in search of a certain ranger.

Aragorn wasn't sure why he was so surprised. He knew that his ancestry and past would always come back to haunt him. He kept walking, his mind not taking in his surroundings which is why he didn't notice the sound of crunching leaves behind him until he heard her voice.

She called out to him before he found her delicate hand touching his own. Turning towards him, he kept his eyes trained to the ground. He did not want to look at her and find the pity that his Ada would always look at him with whenever he'd find him standing in front of the shards of Narsil. Eleniel spoke his name again before sighing when he once again did not respond. Lifting her hands up to his face, she gently cupped his cheeks before lifting his head til she could see into his clear blue eyes. He found no pity in her eyes. Only a certain level of compassion and warmth with a bright smile on her face.

Sighing, he pulled her hands from his face before turning away from her. _"Estel, what is it that bothers you?" _She asked him, moving next to him.

_"They are right. Things would be better if Isildur had destroyed the ring." _Eleniel agreed with him, she was not going to lie to him for he spoke the truth.

_"Yes but, that is something that we cannot change now. There is no need to think of the past Estel, only the future can be determined now." _She told him reaching for him again only for him to evade her. She let her hands fall back down to her sides and kept them there. _"And I know that when the Ring does tempt you that you will rise above Sauron and be victorious."_

_"I-I think that the others should travel on without me," _she shook her head at his words and went to speak but he cut her off. _"I am a liability and despite your words, we do not know if I will be able to resist the Ring."_

Not being able to take much more of this sad talk, Eleniel stepped in front him to stop him from moving any further and took his hands into her own before pressing a soft kiss onto his hands. "Do not speak such words. You may share his blood Estel but you are not Isildur." Removing one of her hands from around his, she briefly caressed the jewel around his neck. "You are not bound to share his fate."

His eyes gazed at her softly before he drew her softly into his arms and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He did not say if he believed her words or not but he did turn back the way they had left so she took it as a good sign. They were walking in a comfortable silence when they heard the sound of a loud horn being blown. Momentarily confused, they both looked at each other until it clicked.

Boromir.

* * *

**I've been sooooo busy this week so a little late with the chapter. As you can see, things have progressed and now we are almost up to splitting of the Fellowship. I don't even know how this is going to turn out but hopefully it's good! Anyways reactions to what has been happening so far? So they're travelling now and have now gotten up to the part where they are found by the Uruk Khai. Who else cries when Boromir dies? Also yes, I know that I have skipped a lot of their journey while they're travelling down the river but a lot of the drama came from Boromir arguing with Aragorn that they should go to Minas Tirith but since he knows that's a bad idea, there would be no argument although I did add the bit about her quest and Isildur.**


	8. Last Breath

Estel and her ran for what felt like hours towards the general area that they thought Boromir was when they heard the pounding of feet behind them. Seeing about six Uruk-hai coming towards them, Eleniel immediately grabbed onto her sword and went on the defence before urging Estel to go on without her.

"Estel go. You have to help the others." She yelled at him. He was hesitant to leave her before finally listening to her and leaving, running to aid the others. Turning to face her enemies, she lit her blade with flames and cut down her first Uruk. As the first one fell, she found herself surrounded by the other five.

She fought valiantly until all six of them were dead, lying at her feet. Not giving herself time to catch her breath, Eleniel immediately ran off in the direction that Estel ran to when a small body collided with her own. The wind was knocked out of her and she plus the small body went down. Looking down, she recognised the small tuff of dark hair and pulled them both to their feet.

"Frodo?! What happened?," she asked the frightened Hobbit. "Where are the others?!" She snapped at him, hoping to draw him out of whatever scared trance he had been put into. His blue eyes snapped out of their trance before they finally focused on her.

Not giving her any thought, he instead started running back towards...their camp she thought. Thinking that maybe the others were simply there waiting for them, she started chasing after him. Soon she was at his side and asking him questions which he did not answer. They soon found themselves by their boats and when Eleniel looked around, she found no one else but them there as a now frantic and panicked Frodo gathered all his stuff onto one of the boats. Frustrated that she was getting no answers, she grabbed onto his shoulder forcefully, stopping him.

"Frodo, what's wrong? Where are the others? Why were you by yourself?" She demanded from him, her mind wondering to what had become of the others.

"The others are fighting the Uruk-hai. We left camp to try and find you and Aragorn so we could apologize but we couldn't find you guys. The Uruks came while we were searching and soon they became too much. Boromir sounded his horn hoping that you and Aragorn would hear before he told me to run with the Ring back to the boats. Merry and Pippin gave themselves up so I could run." Frodo said, his teary eyes constantly glancing back at the trees for any signs of danger. "I must leave for Mordor."

Eleniel sighed sadly knowing what she must do. And that she'd once again be separated from the rest of the rest of the Fellowship. From Estel. Running to grab her pack and belongings, she put it in Frodo's boat. The Hobbit was looking at her surprised mixed with relief. "I'm coming," she told him as he began to open his mouth to protest. "No amount of protesting will change my mind."

The Hobbit smiled at her gratefully. Just as they were about to push their boat into the water, a bigger Hobbit came running out of the trees screaming his name. Knowing that there was no way that Sam would allow them to leave without him, she raced to get his stuff and put it into their boat aswell. "Come along Sam. Looks like you're apart of this quest aswell." She said to him, urging him quickly to get in the boat with Frodo.

She was pushing their boat into the water when an arrow came streaking towards Frodo. Using her magic, Eleniel stopped the arrow by catching it with her hand, stopping it from connecting with his heart before turning to glare at the Uruk-hai responsible. Staring at the both of them, she pushed them down until they laid flat on their backs in the boat then took her things back from beside Sams head and pushed them into the water.

"No matter what happens or what you hear, do not get up and out of this boat, ok?," she told them, giving them both a stern look. They nodded tearily at her knowing that their friend was going to sacrifice herself to save them. "Be brave my Hobbits and remember; even the smallest of us can change the course of history." Pressing a quick kiss to their brows, she turned away from them before using her magic to push them further across the river.

Turning back towards the advancing Uruks, she ran at them stabbing and killing them, the survival of her friends the only thing she thought of. She felt one of the markings on her body burn before a thought entered her mind. Sending a quick prayer of thanks to the Valar, she held her hand out towards the water of the river. Water slowly gathered behind her before forming into spear like shapes. Raising her hands towards the now stunned Uruk-hai, the water spears darted forwards and killed every Uruk in sight. Eleniel heard a shout of exclamation and happiness from behind her and turned to smile at the two smiling Hobbits that now sat up in the boat when she noticed their eyes filling with horror. Too late to protect herself, Eleniel felt two arrows pierce her in the chest.

A gasp of pain escaped her mouth before she felt another arrow lodge itself in her chest. Glancing up, she saw a smug looking Uruk-hai walking towards her, another arrow already in its bow. She could hear the shouts from Sam and Frodo for her to stand up and fight or to heal herself but she found no strength left in her as blood poured out of her wounds and from her mouth. As the ugly looking thing came to stand in front of her with another arrow, her saviour came to her rescue.

Estel had come for her.

* * *

The Orcs were coming from every direction. He had already blown on his horn three times and now all the others could hope for was for Aragorn and Eleniel to figure out where they were and come to help them. Looking out at the group, Boromir knew what was going to happen if they lost this battle. The Ring would be lost, they would be killed and the world would fall with the Fellowship. Making a split second decision, Boromir pulled Frodo aside.

"The ring, do you have it?" Frodo looked at him wearily, his hand clutching tightly at the chain around his neck before nodding cautiously. "You need to go." Boromir said to him.

Frodo looked confusedly at the man. "If you stay here with us then you'll be killed along with us, at least if you leave, you'll have the chance to get to Mordor and destroy the Ring." He said to the confused Hobbit. "You need to go." Boromir pushed him to move and Frodo didn't need any incentive. He was right. If he stayed then they all died and it was all for nothing. Running away from the battle and his friends, he did not hear the other footsteps behind him until a hand yanked him from the open and behind a tree to hide. Orcs were approaching and he was almost caught out in the open because he wasn't focused.

"Merry! Pippin!," he yelled at them. "What are you doing here?!"

"Helping you. We'll make sure that you get back to the boats Frodo, don't worry." The sound of thundering feet were getting closer and closer to their hiding spot and Frodo knew that they were going to get caught. Seeming to lose all fight in him, Frodo stood there waiting for fate to take him until he heard these words spoken to him.

"Don't blame yourself for what we're about to do." Merry said, a resigned smile on both their faces before they stepped out into the open. He reached out, trying to stop them but they had already moved into the view of the Orcs before running in the opposite direction of where Frodo was heading. He watched as his friends, his family ran away from their pursuers, buying him a little more time.

Tears flowed down his cheeks before his body and heart filled with a strong resolve and he took off towards their campsite. He was almost there when he hit a solid mass and down he went. Thinking it was an orc, he tried to discretely reach for Sting when he heard her voice.

It was Eleniel. He felt an immeasurable amount of joy at seeing her but he didn't have time to stand around and talk so he kept running towards their campsite. Gathering all his stuff, he shoved it onto one of the boats frantically and was about to climb in when she demanded an explanation from him.

He told her that he was going to Mordor and she agreed to come with him. The Fellowship was splitting up. Sam showed a little while later, claiming that he was also coming. Soon their little group was ready to leave towards Mordor. That was when many Uruk-hai showed themselves to them.

Eleniel pushed their boat into the water before looking at them, "No matter what happens or what you hear, do not get up and out of this boat, ok?," she told them, giving them both a stern look. Frodo nodded tearily at her knowing that another friend was going to sacrifice themselves for him. "Be brave my Hobbits and remember; even the smallest of us can change the course of history." She pressed a firm kiss to both of their brows before facing their enemies head on.

They watched as she fought against the Orcs, each of them dying at either the hands of her sword or her powers. She had defeated them all when they let out whoops of joy receiving a smile from her when to their horror, they saw a single Uruk-hai that had survived fire two arrows at her. Both of them pierced her and Sam and Frodo felt like lead as they watched the blood pour out of her body. Their screams and cries of anguish and desperation to get back to the shore so they could help her overpowered their sobs as they watched her fall to her knees.

Eleniel looked at her friends before shaking her head and instead nodded for them to go on. To keep going on towards the other side and Mordor. Knowing what she wanted, they stopped frantically trying to get back to her and instead looked at her resignedly.

Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins were about to see their friend die. That was not a sight meant to be witnessed by the gentle Hobbits of the Shire.

* * *

Aragorn didn't know how things could have gone from good to so bad in a matter of a few hours. He thought that they had finally outrun the enemy but obviously that was not the case. He kept running. His mind not focused on the fact that he had just left Eleniel by herself to fight six Uruk-hai and more on the fact that he had a Fellowship to help.

Running in the direction of the last horn blow, he unsheathed his sword, the blade glinting in the light and killed an orc that was about to stab Legolas in the back.

"Aragorn!" He exclaimed before quickly embracing him. There was no time for reunions as the orcs began to fight harder. Aragorn was so consumed with the fight that he didn't notice the absence of certain members of their group until all the Uruk-hai were defeated.

"Where are the Hobbits?" He screamed, looking around at the group before deciding to run back to the camp, thinking that maybe they had returned there. The others followed behind him but soon even Legolas couldn't keep up with the speed he was going. Aragorn was getting antsy the closer they got to their campsite as he still had not come across any of the Hobbits or Eleniel. He had just made it to their campsite when he saw a bloodied Eleniel on her knees with a Uruk-hai stood above her, another one of its arrows trained on her chest.

He didn't even think before he found himself body slamming into the beast. The Uruk drew its sword as their blades met each other. It gave a growl as it used all its strength to push him back. Aragorn watched as Eleniel went down, hoping that she was still alive and that he'd be able to heal her. Convincing himself that she was okay, he continued to fight the ugly thing. Their blades continuously slammed against each other when a fist met his face.

Aragorn winced as he felt his nose begin to bleed. They fought for so long until Aragorn felt he was beginning to tire. With a swift kick to his hand, Aragorn found his sword sprawled out on the floor. Pivoting away from the blow that would have killed him and knocking the sword out of its hand aswell, Aragorn managed to get the sword that the Uruk-hai had before, using it to stab it in the chest. After giving one last growl of desperation, it fell to its own sword.

Looking around him anxiously for signs of any lingering Uruk-hai, Aragorn ran to the fallen body of Eleniel. Once at her side, he found her eyes open and the arrows still in her body. He reached out towards the arrows to remove them but she grabbed onto his wrist and shook her head. "Leave them. It is too late to save me. Frodo and Sam must continue onto Mordor but you and everyone else must pursue the other pack of Orcs and save Merry and Pippin," she hastily reached up to wipe away the tears falling down his cheeks. Aragorn held her hand to his cheek, giving her bloodied palm a chaste kiss, not bothered by the taste of blood and dirt. His thoughts only on wanting to be close to her.

The tears were flowing more freely now as he felt sobs and despair wreck through his body. This was unfair he thought. Why couldn't she live? Why did another person have to die on this quest?. "Estel, do not cry for me. You only cry unless it is forever is what my father use to say and now I leave those words with you aswell."

"Promise me that you will follow your path back to the lands of your fathers. Your path and our journey leads there Estel, there is no denying it." She told him, his breath becoming more laboured as she spoke.

Eleniel reached up to touch her sarnithil pendant, a sad and resigned smile appearing on her face. "Now no matter where you are," he said to her. "At least we sha-." She replied, the rest of the sentence never leaving her lips. Sobs and cries were all that was heard on that riverside, the only witness to his anguish being the river and the Valar themselves.

After some time, he heard the sounds of pounding footsteps and numbly watched as Legolas, Boromir and Gimli appeared through the trees. Sad expressions appeared on their faces when they saw him sitting there with a now dead Eleniel in his arms. Tears began to fall from all of their eyes while Aragorns were long dry now.

"_Tenna' ento lye omenta, meleth nin." _(Until next we meet, my love) he said as he watched the boat carrying his love reach the edge of the waterfall before it tipped off.

Eleniel, the Star of Finwe and the Noldor was now making her journey back home.

* * *

**Sorry? I of course knew that this was going to happen so... Anyways obviously there will be less Eleniel in the next chapters and I know that Boromir is still alive and I've always thought that he was the catalyst for Aragorn accepting the throne and his role but I have chosen Eleniel to fill that role. Still unsure as to whether I want Boromir to stay with the Fellowship or to return to Minas Tirith? Or I might just kill him. It's up to me really**?￢ﾀﾍ ️ **Anyways hope you enjoyed x**


	9. Always Said I Was

_"Elvish"_

* * *

Aragorn felt empty of fight and purpose but knew that he had to honour her last requests so after watching the Falls of Rauros as if thinking she'd suddenly appear out of nowhere, saying that it was just a joke and that he needed to get over himself but that never happened.

He stood abruptly, stopping all conversation around him before dropping his pack and only grabbing onto his essentials. Strapping one of Eleniel's daggers that her brother had gifted to her on his waist and his sword and other things, he was packed and ready.

"You do not mean to follow them?," Legolas asked him while he simply nodded.

"Their journey with us has ended. They must continue on to Mordor without us but, I do not feel that this will be the last we shall see of them." Aragorn told him before moving around their camp once again. "We will not let Merry and Pippin suffer at the Orcs hands."

Aragorn grasped onto Legolas and Gimli's shoulder while Legolas grasped onto Boromir's. "The Fellowship may have split but our efforts will not be in vain if we hold true to each other." The others nodded along with his words and followed his actions by getting rid of all that was heavy and only carrying the essentials.

He took off into the forest, following the trail of heavy footsteps that the Uruk-hai left behind with an exclamation of 'Let's hunt some Orc' coming from Gimli as they chased down their already far ahead enemy.

I promise you meleth nin, Aragorn thought as he ran ahead of the others. I will save our friends nor will I let the White City fall. I will become the man, the King you always said that I was.

* * *

"The news of Eleniel's death has hit him hard, do you not think?" Gimli told his two companions as they raced after their ranger friend. "I imagined that they were really close but it has been a week since we left the Falls of Rauros and he still grieves for her. It is unlike him to let anything get to him."

Legolas nodded, agreeing with the Dwarf also wondering if there was something wrong with their friend. Boromir merely shook his head at the obliviousness of the Elf and Dwarf. "I suppose it would make sense for the both of you to not understand grief like Men as neither of you are Men but I would at least think you able to recognise love when it appears in front of you in its purest form."

They looked confusedly at him then glanced at each other before once again turning back to him, the confused expressions on their faces not lessening at all. "What does love have to do with this?" Gimli asked him, his eyes once again locked on the back of the ranger running so far ahead of them.

Boromir sighed in resignation before saying, "He loved her my friend. He loved her deeply and I am sure that she felt the same even if she didn't know it herself," Boromir told them, the both of them looking at him surprised. "I imagine that he shall grieve for her until he passes from this world but even in death, he will find no relief from this grief for no Mortal may enter into the Undying Lands."

Gimli and Legolas looked surprised at his words before one of them spoke. "I knew they were close but love? Surely you are confused Boromir." The Gondorian once again looked at them as if he did not understand why they thought their races were superior since they clearly both lacked common sense and intelligence.

"You think women give out their most prized possessions on a whim?," He asked both of them, their minds remembering the jewel pendant hanging around Aragorn's neck. "No. Aragorn loved her and she loved him. I just wish the Valar had given them more time together."

The friends and brothers in arms now, all looked at their ranger friend and King for Boromir. They only felt sympathy for him and even though they hated themselves for it, a little pity as well. Their wish for their friends to have at least a little happiness in their lives so clearly ignored.

They ran for many nights. Neither of them wanting to find rest until they had saved their Hobbit friends. One night they finally decided to take a break when they saw how weak they were getting. Aragorn watched as his companions slept while he slipped into oblivion, his thoughts on Eleniel.

He remembered their time together in Lothlórien and wondered how he was going to face the Lady Galadriel after this was all over and tell her that Eleniel had perished because he wasn't strong enough. Because he had left her alone. Finding his thoughts too dangerous to even think for fear that he will slip deeper into his self hatred, he pulled out his pipe and began to smoke. The smell of pipe weed invading his senses.

Unsure of whether or not he was dreaming, he found himself in their clearing at Lothlórien, Eleniel sat beside him on their bench.

_"This is a dream," _he told her. _"I did not think that Eru would be so cruel as to subject me to seeing your face, to finding myself in the place where I was truly happy with you."_

Eleniel smiled brightly at him before she shook her head. _"Why must you always say something Estel? Just enjoy this. Enjoy us, together." _Eleniel leant forward and pressed a passionate kiss against his lips. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist while her arms wound around his neck, her fingers running through his hair.

Estel did not know when the tears had started falling until he felt wetness rolling down his cheeks. _"Why do you cry meleth nin?" _She asked him, concern shining in her eyes.

_"This-this dream, it has given me what I have wanted since I saw you," _Estel light ran his fingers through her soft, dark hair. _"To kiss you, to hold you, to hear you call me your love but-" _Estel choked on a sob before he slowly slipped his arms from around her waist. His blue eyes ran tearily over her face as if trying to memorize it.

_"But this just reminds me that I should have done and said all this to you when you were alive. I did not think our first kiss would only be in my dreams."_

Eleniel sighed before pressing their lips together, their kiss as soft as a feather. She leant their foreheads together for a moment, tears now running down both of their cheeks. _"If this a dream then it is a good dream," _she said to him, lifting her head to meet his eyes. _"A dream that I wish to never wake from."_

Touching her sarnithil pendant, Eleniel gave him a small smile before kissing him again. "Now, no matter where you are," she told him.

"At least we shall be under the same moon." He replied, a soft smile making its way onto his face. He pressed his lips to hers again, not being able to stop himself from touching her. His eyes closed as he wanted to savour this moment.

When he opened them again, she was gone and he was once again left to his thoughts, the darkness and the quiet of the night the only witness to his heartbreak.

* * *

They were now in Rohan. They had found one of the leaf brooches from one of the Hobbits a few hours ago. Looking out over the fields, Aragorn called for Legolas. "What do your Elf eyes see?" He asked him.

"The Uruks turn northeast, they're taking the Hobbits to Isengard."

The four of them glance at each other before picking up speed. The Uruk-hai could very well make it to Isengard with Merry and Pippin if they didn't hurry. Their eyes catch a large calvary in the distance and they immediately hide behind a huge rock off to the side. Once the group pass by, Aragorn moves out of their hiding place, the others following closely behind him and says, "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

As soon as they heard his words, the group turn towards them and immediately surrounded them, their spears pointed at them. They hold their hands up in surrender. "What business does an Elf, a Dwarf and two Men have in the Riddermark?" The captain demanded from them. "Speak quickly!" He snapped.

Gimli goes to snap back at him but Boromir slaps a hand over his mouth from behind with a slightly sheepish grin from him and a grunt from Gimli. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn said before pointing at the others.

"This is Boromir, son of Denethor, steward of Gondor." He pointed at Boromir, who had started to wrestle against the now struggling Gimli. Aragorn had to struggle to not laugh at them.

"The dwarf is Gimli, son of Glóin and the elf is Legolas, son of King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm." Aragorn looks at the captain with a hopefully reassuring smile. "We are friends of Rohan and Théoden, your king."

The captain sighs before removing his helmet. Immediately the Rohirrim put their spears away and also remove their helmets. "My uncle no longer recognizes friends from foe," The man who introduced himself as Èomer said. "His mind has been taken by the White Wizard and everywhere, his spies manage to fall through our traps." He looks over them suspiciously before settling on a talking Boromir.

"We are no spies. We track a pack of Uruk-hai. They make for Isengard and have taken two of our companions captive, a pair of Hobbits." Boromir retorted.

Èomer shook his head at them. "We slaughtered the pack just this last night. There were no survivors." The group looked saddened at his news. All they could think was that they had failed Merry, Pippin but especially Eleniel, who had used her last words to talk about saving them. Èomer gave them two horses before riding off with the Rohirrim. They sadly climbed atop the horses, Boromir sharing with Aragorn and Legolas with Gimli then began riding to what they hoped wasn't their friends final resting place.

The smell of burnt flesh and a Uruk-hai severed head on a spike was the sight that they arrived at. They immediately began searching for signs that their friends were alive when Gimli came across one of their belts in amongst the carcasses. Grieved, Aragorn kicked a helmet, fell to his knees before screaming in grief. Tears gathered in Boromir and Gimli's eyes while Legolas said a prayer for them in Sindarin.

That was when Aragorn saw something in the grass. "A Hobbit lay here, and the other." He said as he saw the imprint in the grass.

"They were followed," He then picked up some rope found in the grass. "Their bonds were cut." He followed their tracks all the way to Fangorn Forest.

"What madness led them there?" Gimli asked them, hesitation seen clearly on his face.

"Might be the army of riders intent on killing their captors that scared them and the fact that one of the Orcs were following them," Legolas said sarcastically only to receive a sneer from the Dwarf.

Not needing any other incentive other than the fact that the Hobbits were alive, Boromir ran into the forest followed closely by Aragorn, Legolas and a reluctant Gimli.

* * *

While the split Fellowship travelled to their various destinations, a woman lay in a soft bed in Lothlórien. Her dark hair splayed all over her white pillow as her deathly white cheeks slowly gained back its colour. She had been lying there for a few weeks now with none in the whole of Caras Galadhon knowing when she would wake. No one knew what was wrong with her, not even the healers, they merely waited.

After weeks, her grey eyes were finally open.

* * *

**Pretty sure it's obvious who just woke but just because she woke up in this chapter does not mean that she will be in the next few chapters. I know when she's supposed to appear so nope, not happening next chapter lol. Just thought I'd give you guys who read hope for what's to come but seriously, why would I suddenly revive her when she just died last chapter?**? **We're getting closer and closer to Gandalf's return and the battle for Helms Deep and **_**Èowyn**_**... Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter xx**


	10. Stupid Trees, Stupid Orcs

Frodo Baggins woke with a scream, startling Sam and even Sméagol awake. He sighed sadly before muttering an apology to the Hobbit and whatever Sméagol was.

"The same dream Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked him, concern shining in his words as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. All Frodo could do was nod, lying back down knowing that he would not be sleeping again tonight.

Every night since the Fellowship had split, any time his eyes closed he found himself watching Eleniel die, several orc arrows in her chest with her blood soaking her tunic. In his dreams she'd scream at him to help her but he never made it to her. This time she told him that it was all his fault that she had died. That if he had done something or had been better at protecting himself then the Fellowship wouldn't need to sacrifice themselves for him. Frodo never knew that that was their job. They were supposed to protect him. He was the Ring bearer but more importantly, he was their friend instead he wallowed in his self hatred. It was even more worst than when Gandalf had died.

The Ring continued to taunt him, telling him to take the ring for himself but he locked his mind away from the words the Ring spoke and instead focused his mind on everything and everyone he loved. He would never fall to the Ring.

* * *

"Merry, do you think the others are okay?" Pippin asked him, his concern for their friends written on his face as he thought of the Fellowship.

The two Hobbits were travelling with Treebeard towards Isengard after they had seen Gandalf. He had told them that Eleniel had died. The Hobbits still grieved for their friend as did Treebeard as she was just as old as he was so she had been a close friend of the Ents for many Ages. The pair of them now held onto the Noldorin daggers with a fervour, determined to never let something that reminded them of their friend go, ever.

"I'm sure they're fine Pip. Aragorn will look after them." Merry replied with a fake smile on his face. He sincerely hoped that their friends were okay. They liked Treebeard but they missed sleeping with the Fellowship around them.

Pippin only frowned. "Strider is probably being strong for the Fellowship but who's being strong for him? We know that him and Eleniel were close." Hearing his words put a frown on Merry's face, his mind deep in thought. After awhile, he only shrugged his shoulders as if to say that he'd never understand others.

"Merry, I miss the others." They both sighed sadly, silently agreeing with each other before leaning their backs against Treebeard's neck

"Now, now Hobbits, no need to be sad," Treebeard said in his slow, kind of grating voice. "You will be back in your Shire soon enough and can relax." The Hobbits discreetly looked at each other knowing that they had no intention of going back to the Shire and that as soon as Treebeard saw what Isengard had done then the Ents would join the fight for Middle Earth.

They didn't feel bad for manipulating their friend at all. Okay, maybe they did a little but they couldn't think of anything else that they could do. They were getting desperate.

"Hey Treebeard," Merry asked, leaning closer to his ear. "Can you tell us how you met Lee? It must have been a long time ago..."

The Ent nodded his head almost sadly. "Miss Eleniel has been a friend of the Ents for a long time. She use to visit us a lot when her people first arrived from the West but we have not seen her for many centuries now."

"You know, she is the one who taught many of us Ents left how to speak." Treebeard said fondly as if his mind was remembering better times. "Always wanted to talk to everything, the old Elves did."

The Hobbits smiled at their very old friend, hoping that they make it through this war and can go back to the Shire. They missed their home but their friends were out there fighting against Sauron and they did not want to be left behind.

* * *

They hurriedly walked amongst the trees of Fangorn Forest, searching for any signs of the Hobbits. Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas watched as Gimli reached his hand out to touch some liquid on the leaves of a tree before bringing it to his mouth to taste. He retched immediately before his face turned a slight green and he spat out the substance.

"Ach! Orc blood." Gimli exclaimed. Stupid trees and stupid orcs is all Gimli could think. Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas glanced at each other before laughing loudly, finding particular enjoyment in their friends displeasure. They laughed for several minutes, Gimli included, allowing the giddiness and mirth to fill them. They felt so much better afterwards, almost as if they were all relieved that they could still laugh and find humour in some things especially considering what had happened.

They kept walking around, still searching for signs of their Hobbits when they heard a low, groaning sound. All of them immediately raised their weapons except Legolas.

"The trees, they're speaking to each other." He said, his eyes looking around at the trees in awe. "Lower your weapons." Aragorn and Boromir sheathed their blades immediately while Gimli did so hesitantly.

Legolas walked up to one of the trees and pressed his forehead briefly to its trunk as if in greeting. "The Elves began it many years ago. Waking the trees and teaching them to speak." The Elf waltzed happily amongst the trees as if he was going to break out into a dance any second now when he suddenly tensed and his eyes focused on something to their right.

He immediately called for Aragorn who rushed over to him. _"Nad no ennas!" _(Something is out there!) The ranger was on guard immediately prompting Gimli and Boromir to draw their weapons again.

_"Man cenich?," _(What do you see?) Aragorn asked him, his eyes also straying to where he was looking so intensely but he could see nothing.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas replied loudly for all the group to hear. They became even more on guard as they waited for their target. Gimli tightened his hand on the hilt of his axe as does Boromir with his sword while Legolas fingered his arrows in his quiver. Aragorn simply gazed in the distance, wondering when the Wizard would make himself known.

When they turned to attack the White Wizard, they were blinded by a bright light emanating from the White Wizard. The arrows Legolas shot at him were deflected while the hilts of the swords and axe turned red and hot causing the Dwarf and Men to drop their weapons on the forest floor.

"You track two Hobbits, correct?" The White Wizard asked them causing grief to rise within the group for if the White Wizard knew of who they tracked them he surely already had them in his possession.

Although Aragorn already knew the answer, he still had to ask. "Where are they? What have you done with them?" He demanded from the traitorous Wizard.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The Wizard questioned them, confusing the group as they glared at him defiantly.

Boromir sneered at the traitor before goading him, saying, "Why do you hide, Saruman? Scared to show your traitorous, leeching self?"

The bright light immediately waned. They all immediately reached for their weapons, preparing for a fight, an arrow already in Legolas bow when the light dimmed enough to reveal Gandalf. The group froze in surprise. After Eleniel's death, the group had become lacklustre and for lack of better word, scared, they did not wish to lose another member of their Fellowship like Gandalf and Eleniel but Gandalf was in front of them and that brought them great joy especially Aragorn who had felt partly responsible for his death. The group rushed forward to hug their friend even Gimli, wishing to know if he was real and not just a figment of their imaginations. They asked what had happened to him and how he was here. Gandalf told them of how he had fought against the Balrog and won but it cost his life. Except it wasn't the end as he felt life return to him.

"I've been sent back until my task is done." The White Wizard said, smiling at each of them before leading them out of Fangorn Forest. "War is almost upon Rohan. We must make haste to Edoras." Gandalf told them, his now white staff in his right hand acting as his walking stick.

"The King is ill and must be cured, although it won't be easy." The group understood and picked up speed until they were finally out of the tense and closed off atmosphere of the forest. Once out in the open fields again, the group realised that they had no horses and would have to walk or run to get to Edoras fast. As they were gearing up for another run through the night, Gandalf let out a high pitched whistle like sound from his mouth. The Men, Elf and Dwarf watched in awe as their horses plus one extra came galloping towards them until the white horse that was at the front of the group stopped in front of Gandalf.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas told the awed group while his own eyes gazed upon the beautiful horse appraisingly. The horse in question neighed before greeting the group with what looked like a nod.

Shadowfax is the name that Gandalf had told them the horses name was. Once they were on their respective horses and ready to go, they rode for Edoras. Aragorn found his eyes glancing at Gandalf every few minutes as if in awe of seeing his once thought dead friend alive. That was one death that he no longer felt responsible for but there was still the death of another that weighed heavily on his mind.

Oh Eleniel, he thought, if only you were here meleth nin.

His eyes trailed to the pendant displayed proudly around his neck, his hand wrapped tightly around it before he sat up straighter and lifted his shoulders from their hunched position. His eyes connected with Gandalf's for a brief moment before he broke eye contact. Of course, he thought, his mind thinking of the sarnithil pendant, I guess you're actually always with me.

* * *

**So yup, the chapter is a bit shorter than the others but honestly, the in between bits are mainly fillers. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the look into the Hobbits minds especially after what happened in the chapter before last. This is chapter ten and we haven't even made it to Edoras yet! Gosh I must really be stretching this story out but I actually want to touch onto each other characters and their point of views on what has happened. That's why I chose third person p.o.v instead of the usual first person blah blah blah. Also no Eleniel is this chapter or probably the next. She will be missing for awhile. By the way, how is everyone? Hope everything is good.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter xx**


	11. I Do Not Fear Him

They had stopped for the night, the group getting some much needed rest. Aragorn stood atop a rock, his blue eyes surveying the stars and the moon in the sky. He had been standing by himself for a few minutes when he felt a presence beside him. Looking to his left, he finds Gandalf. Their eyes meet briefly before Aragorn returns to gazing at the moon. It had become somewhat of a habit now, him sitting or standing and gazing up at the moon at night. Boromir, Legolas and Gimli never questioned him for they knew who it was that his mind thought of so they allowed their leader and friend some much needed rest with his thoughts.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the East takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-Dûr his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him: the heir of Númenor still lives. Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of men." Aragorn stared intently at the moon before looking at the old Wizard and shrugging his shoulders in response.

There was a clear look of surprise of the Wizards face. "I do not fear him Gandalf," he said. "So he may try and strike the world of Men with everything he has but we will strike back just as hard."

His blue eyes found the back of the slumbering Boromir. A person that Aragorn can admit that he had only ill feelings for at the beginning but he had proven himself a great warrior, companion and friend. "There is strength yet in the world of Men, Boromir has taught me that," he remarked, his voice filled with conviction. "He did not forsake his own people unlike me and even though the Ring called to him, he did not answer. He instead pushed Frodo to leave with it."

"Gandalf, if he wishes for a fight then he shall get one. Eleniel believed in me, it is time that I believe in myself." He told his old friend, his eyes briefly glancing at the pendant around his neck.

"You are not the Ranger that I have known for these past many years." Gandalf said curiously, looking at him intently as if trying to understand who he is. Aragorn could only nod his head in agreement.

"That's because I am not him anymore, Gandalf." Aragorn turned away from the Wizard and focused once again on the moon, his hand firmly clenched around the sarnithil pendant. So focused was he on his thoughts that he did not notice the proud smiles of the now awake Man, Dwarf and Elf, none more proud than Boromir, son of Denethor.

They rode all day the next day until they saw it, a kingdom sat on a tall, green hill. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf told them as their horses stopped for a moment before continuing on.

They were almost at the gates of the city when Gandalf said to him, "Do not expect a warm welcome. Rohan is not as you remember it Aragorn." He nodded before riding in and seeing the state of Edoras and its people. It was as if the very happiness was stolen from everything in sight. There were no laughing children nor smiling people, welcoming them. Glancing towards where the King and his kin resided, the Golden Hall of Meduseld, the group saw a fair skinned girl with blonde hair stood there, looking right at them.

"Does she not look like Legolas?" Gimli whispered to the group causing Legolas to glare at the dwarf and his laughing friends. The group received many suspicious looks from the people or sidelong glances from the overly suspicious villagers. There was no cheer in Edoras.

Guards approached the company as they walk up the stairs towards the Hall. Their leader spoke to them, "I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of... Gríma Wormtongue." He spat the persons name as if it left a bad aftertaste in his mouth. The group briefly glanced at each other before immediately removing their many weapons from their bodies.

The leader, Háma, looked pointedly at Gandalf's staff. "Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Háma looked at him with a knowing look in his eyes before nodding for them to continue into the Hall. Gandalf winked at the group while Legolas really went a step further and even moved to his side and looked as if he was preparing to catch him if he fell.

Aragorn shook his head. Those two were natural born liars.

They entered the Hall to see an extremely old man sitting on the throne. Too old to be the King but after taking a closer look, Aragorn began to recognise the features of a young Théoden in his face. What ever had happened to him? He most definitely was not this old the last he had seen of him. Next to King Théoden was a man that Boromir could only describe as an eel. He looked like a slimy eel, that set him on edge immediately especially after seeing the several Men shadowing their footsteps.

"My lord. Gandalf the Grey is coming. He is a herald of woe." The eel said to the King, whispering in his ear. "He is not welcome."

Gríma stood and walked towards them, speaking, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest."

Gandalf angrily raised his staff and pointed it in Gríma's now petrified face. "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" He exclaimed watching as horror appeared on the eels face as he complained loudly of the incompetence of the guards that were supposed to take the wizards staff, his pitiless eyes staring at the smug Háma and the rest of the kings guards.

Gríma's little bodyguards attacked Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli. They quickly fell to the much more skilled Fellowship as Gríma tried to escape before being knocked over by Gimli. "I wouldn't move if I were you." Gimli sneered at the eel, Boromir smirking over his shoulder at the terrified man.

"Théoden, Son of Théngel. Too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf glided closed towards the King. "Harken to me! I release you from this spell." Nothing happened and everyone watched as the King began to laugh, his laugh filled with a certain amount of smugness while eyeing Gandalf and telling him that he had no power there.

The King continued to laugh in the dead silent Hall when Gandalf throws aside his grey robes, revealing his white clothes. Startled, Theoden leans back into his throne. Gandalf points his staff at the King again before saying, "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound.". The King was now glaring at Gandalf as he squirmed, fighting against Gandalf's magic. "You shall do no more harm to Théoden."

The group watched as the girl they saw earlier ran into the room and tried to go to Théoden. Not wanting her to break whatever concentration or trance that Gandalf had fallen into, Aragorn reached out and stopped her from going any further. She squirmed and fought against his hold until he tightened his grip. "Wait! Watch, Gandalf only wishes to help your King, not harm him." She finally stopped fighting against him and they turned back to watch Gandalf realising that they had missed the whole ordeal as she rushed to Théoden, his face slowly changing until he looked normal again.

"I know your face. Èowyn, my darling Èowyn." His hands reached out to caress her cheeks lovingly. The King smiled brightly at the girl while she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

The King glanced around the Hall at his kneeling subjects until his eyes saw Gandalf, surprised. "Breathe the free air again, my friend." The Wizard said as he gestured for Háma to bring the King his sword.

Háma reverently knelt in front of his King as he brought his sword before him. Theoden reached out for the blade before drawing it. His eyes examined the hilt and blade before his angry gaze found a cowering Gríma still being held down by Gimli. His eyes promised vengeance.

* * *

All of Edoras were in mourning for the Kings son and heir was dead. None more than the King himself felt such grief for this lost. 'No parent should have to bury their child' he had said to Gandalf and he was correct. Why should the young die while the old linger?

The group were currently in the Hall, Èowyn feeding and comforting two children, a boy named Èothain and a little girl, Freda was her name. The little girl had called for her mama and wanted to know where she was but no one had any idea. Legolas feared for the worst, that the mother had died while ensuring that her children lived. Such a sacrifice reminded him of Merry and Pippin and Eleniel. He missed the rest of the Fellowship.

So lost in his thought was Legolas that he did not hear the conversation that was going around until the last uttered words by the King. "We will ride for Helms Deep!"

"Háma, Gamling, gather the people and tell them of my decree. We must empty Edoras and make haste. I will not risk bringing further death to my people."

Gandalf nodded curtly at Theoden before storming away, the group following after him. They follow him all the way to the stables with them wondering where exactly it was that he was going. "He flees! Théoden, he thinks he is leading them to safety but he only leads them to their deaths and the fall of Rohan." Gandalf said, preparing his horse.

The Wizard stops suddenly before looking over them, his eyes settling on Aragorn. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold." The White Wizard told him before glancing at the others. "They will need all of you. I fear for what will happen if their defenses to not hold." He shook his head as if trying to clear his mind of bad thoughts.

The group looked at each other before nodding at the Wizard. "They will hold." They announced as one, each of them silently praying to the Valar for strength and guidance in their time of need.

Gandalf climbed onto Shadowfax. "I shall seek out Èomer. Look to my coming, at first light, on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." He nodded at them before Shadowfax sprinted out of the stable and out into the plains until he disappeared from sight. They each went their own way, each of them wishing to have some alone time and rest. Legolas went to the shooting range, Boromir went to see if he could find some food and Gimli decided to go rest for a few hours before they had to leave.

Aragorn decided to return to the Hall, the villagers were running around, frantically trying to pack as quick as they could. When he walked in he found Èowyn with a sword in her grasp. Walking slowly towards her, he quickly brought his sword up to block her swing.

"You have some skill with a blade." He said to her, genuinely curious. Èowyn nodded yes before removing her blade from his. He lowered his in response.

"I learnt in secret. Those with no skill with a blade may still die upon one," she told him, putting the blade back into the chest she had removed it from. "I fear neither death nor pain."

Out of curiosity, Aragorn found himself asking her the next question. "What is it that you do fear, my lady?"

Èowyn eyed him suspiciously, wondering why it was that he wanted to know before answering him, "A cage, my Lord Aragorn. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

He shook his head at the woman's words. "You are a daughter of Kings. A shieldmaiden of Rohan and although, you may not be found dying for a great cause on the battlefield, I do not think you have anything to fear."

"I do not think you will allow any cage to contain you." He told her before turning and walking off to his room to rest. If he had but just turned around then he would have seen her eyes follow him and a wistful almost loving smile appear on her lips as she gazed after him.

Edoras was emptied just a few hours later. If anyone noticed the King glancing back every so often then no one mentioned it.

* * *

**Getting closer to the battle of Helms Deep. Things will be slowly picking up and yes, still no Eleniel in this chapter either. Èowyn is here and will be becoming her lovesick self. I feel bad for her though but sis better step away from Eleniel's man. Also if you read A Different Time then I have decided that I will be finishing this story before I continue with A Different Time. I'm not going through writers block but since Estel is based around LOTR then there is no need to change too much or I'll be straying from the story that I love which is something that I will not allow lol. Also since A Different Time is based in the Marauders Era, there are no set events that I have to put in so I am mainly writing from my imagination which makes it harder than Estel but still manageable. Anyways, tell me your thoughts on this chapter please? I could use a little feedback x**


	12. Mind, Body and Soul

_"Elvish"_

* * *

The people of Rohan travelled swiftly across the plains, many wanting to get to Helms Deep as soon as possible. Mountains of white covered them on both sides with only plains of grass to see for miles it seemed.

Gimli was sat on a horse, by himself for once with Èowyn walking next to him. He was regaling her with stories of his people and was talking about Dwarf women to her. "It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, they are often mistaken for dwarf men."

The Fellowship laughed loudly when Èowyn glanced back at them, more specifically Aragorn who pointed to his chin and Boromir's. "It's the beard." He told her, the mirth clear on his face and the ones around him.

"And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women. And the dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Èowyn laughed loudly, her happiness a stark difference to how she was after the death of her cousin and the banishment of her brother. The Men watched as the horse Gimli rode on suddenly jerked forward and dumped the Dwarf on the ground. Boromir and Aragorn glanced at each other before laughing, their hands finding their places on each other's shoulder as they leant against each other and cackled at their Dwarf friends expense.

The Dwarf in question glared at both of them before insisting to Èowyn that he was just fine and meant to do that. "It is good to see my niece happy. I feel as if I have not seen her smile so brightly in so long." The King told Aragorn as Boromir left to help their Dwarf friend back onto his horse with the help of Lady Èowyn.

"Her parents both succumbed to the pain that is death when she was young. I feel that I have failed her and my brothers memory," he told the Ranger and the returned Boromir. "I have not loved her as my brother asked of me. It is I that is the reason for her unhappiness in her life."

Boromir shook his head at the Kings words. "Do not speak such words my King," He said to him, placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "Your niece loves you. The only thing she would wish is to see you alive and well." The Gondorian suddenly seemed to go into a trance as if he was remembering something.

As if brought back to the land of the living, Boromir looked into the Kings eyes with a fierce determination before moving in front of him and stopping his plight. "We had a companion that travelled with us some time ago," After speaking these words, he glanced at Aragorn as if to say sorry for bringing Eleniel up but the Ranger only shook his head before nodding for him to go on, the King did not miss this exchange. "I told her of my fears, that I felt I was failing my father and my people but she told me that I may feel this way now but that as time went on, I would soon see that I would rather have my fathers love instead of his approval and pride in me."

"She told me that failure was apart of life. We will always feel as if we could or should have done something but that there is no need to dwell on such things," Boromir said to him as the group of Men glanced at his still laughing niece next to Gimli. "Do not fret over things that have already come to past, my Lord. Only love your niece like you think she deserves now."

The King smiled at him before he clasped Boromir on his forearm in a show of friendship. "Thank you for your words Lord Boromir. Words that I shall always remember."

"Your companion is very wise. Tell me, has she returned to her people and that is why she does not travel with you all?" Neither of the Men answered for some time until Aragorn spoke up, nodding his head to the King.

With a somewhat sad smile on his face, he said, "Yes, she has finally returned home to her family. Something she spoke often of and wished for." Théoden nodded with a smile, not noticing the somber and sad mood his words had brought to the men.

"Well I hope she has found happiness with her people." The King then walked off to talk to his people as they were about to rest for the day, only glancing back at the men to nod in goodbye.

"I hope she has too, my Lord." Aragorn muttered to himself, feeling himself become sad until Boromir asking him if he was hungry shook him out of his reverie. Aragorn smiled at him in thanks before answering that he was indeed hungry. They marched off to find their companions and see if they could find anything to eat.

The group sat off to the side away from the people, each of them sharpening their weapons. Aragorn and Boromir with their swords and many daggers. Legolas with his arrows and daggers and Gimli with his axe and also many daggers. They were a spectacle to the Rohirrim aswell as the soldiers who had not seen so many weapons on one person. They thought it was hilarious.

After Legolas had wandered off to scout around the borders of their campsite, Gimli, Boromir and Aragorn calmly sat and spake amongst themselves when Èowyn approached them with a iron pot in one hand and a stack of wooden bowls not the other. Their was a shy and almost embarrassed smile on her face as they watched her approach.

"I made stew," she informed them gesturing to the pot at her side. "It's not much but it's still hot." The Ranger nodded in acceptance while Boromir and Gimli refused claiming that they were not hungry. Their words drew a curious look from the Ranger as he wondered why they did not want to eat when he knew they were starving. It was only after his first taste that he understood.

It tasted like feet. Not wanting to offend the fair lady, he forced himself to eat another spoonful after the first as she eagerly watched awaiting his verdict. A grimace escaped him before he quickly covered it with a bright smile, telling her that it was delicious. He heard snickers from his companions and he elbowed the both of them discreetly in the gut.

"Really?" Éowyn asked in a relieved voice, a wide smile appearing on her face. Boromir glanced at his friend who nodded his head in an attempt to spare the Lady Éowyn's feelings.

Éowyn turned to leave which gave Aragorn the perfect opportunity to spill the rest of the stew into the grass next to him. Éowyn turned back suddenly, causing Aragorn to quickly bring the bowl back in front of himself as if he was still eating it and spilt some onto his legs. He cursed quietly enough that the White Lady did not hear but not quiet enough where his companions did not. They had to try withold snickers, earning them glares from the Ranger.

"My Uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather," she told him in disbelief. "But surely he must be mistaken."

Aragorn shook his head at her words. "Your Uncle has a good memory. He was only a small child then." They watched as her eyes widened, realising just how old Aragorn really was before kneeling down in front of him closely, inspecting his face. He discreetly leant away from her, feeling slightly uncomfortable at her closeness.

"Then you must be at least sixty, though you do not look it." Aragorn looked at her embarrassed before shaking his head. "Might want to pick a higher number lass." Gimli told her, laughing at his embarrassment.

"Seventy?" She guessed again to which he shook his head. Her eyes became even bigger in disbelief. "Surely you are not eighty?"

"I just turned eighty-eight a few days ago," he admitted, an embarrassed smile on his face. He glared at the laughing Boromir and Gimli although it lost its heat as a smile appeared on his face.

Éowyn gazed at him in astonishment and awe. "You are one of the Dúnedain. A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend." A wistful and sad smile immediately found its way onto the Rangers face as he thought of his suffering people in the North.

"Our kingdom was destroyed long ago and there is so few of us left but, we still exist and fight on for our people and hope." Éowyn, guessing that she had brought sad memories to his mind excused herself immediately and walked off to offer stew to others of the Rohirrim.

Boromir watched as she tried to offer to awful stew to others, many who also did not know what they were getting into after taking a bowl of stew. The stew was being fed to the grass more than into mouths. "She likes you." He proclaimed to Aragorn, who glanced at Éowyn as she meandered amongst the people for a moment.

"I know." Was his quiet reply to Boromir and Gimli, who had also said the same thing. The group looked at the fair lady when Aragorn said more. "I have wished her happiness since I first saw her but," they watched as he gazed sadly at the pendant around his neck, the jewel a brilliant mix of blue and white in the light. They had caught many of the Rohirrim especially the children stare at the jewel, wondering where such splendour was found. "I cannot give her what she seeks. My mind, body and soul belong to another and I imagine it shall stay that way until I leave for the Halls of Mandos."

"I can only hope that the Valar and Eru Ilúvatar will grant me with just one chance to see her again before we must be parted for all time and eternity in the afterlife." They all had tears in their eyes as they thought of Eleniel and heard their friend speak of his deep grief, Legolas having returned some time during their talk about Éowyn. The rest of the group wisely went off to sleep, leaving their leader to his thoughts for the night.

He sat there smoking his pipe for many hours until his body gave out and he fell asleep leaning up against a rock. The next day of travel, Éowyn walked next to Aragorn, her eyes glancing at the jewel pendant around his neck every so often.

He knew she was curious as was the rest of her people so he let her be. "Who is she? The woman who gave you that jewel?" He smiled sadly, thinking of Eleniel before answering her.

"A companion of ours, a woman who travelled with us from Lothlórien."

Éowyn looked around at his companions as if trying to find Eleniel. "Where is she? I do not see a woman amongst your companions?" She asked him.

Aragorn played her death over and over again in his mind. Her battered and bloodied body. Her beautiful grey eyes dead and lifeless. A fresh wave of tears threatened to fall but he did not let them. "She died." Was his sad response to her. Éowyn didn't dare ask the rest of the Fellowship about Eleniel ever again.

It was around midday when it happened. The Rohirrim had been walking with haste, their minds only on getting to Helms Deep as soon as possible when up ahead of the group of villagers, a warg scout attacked and killed Háma. Legolas who was with the soldiers at the front killed the orc just in time and ran back towards Aragorn and the King.

"What is it? What do you see?" Aragorn demanded, him, Boromir and Gimli immediately going on guard and drawing their weapons.

"Wargs! We're under attack!" The villagers begin to panic amongst themselves, many of them looking at their families in fear and the children beginning to cry.

The King looked at his niece and rode until he was next to her. "You must lead the people to Helms Deep with haste."

She protested his words saying, "I can fight!" But the King would not hear any of it and urged her to lead their people to Helms Deep until she relented to his request. Aragorn and Éowyn shared a brief look before he too rode off on Hasufel towards battle.

* * *

"Estel," A soft, familiar voice called out to him as he felt his sore body float down the river. "Open your eyes meleth nin, you cannot falter now."

"The people of Rohan need you, Estel or they shall perish. Get up!" His eyes flew open, meeting a pair of fading grey eyes as he attempted to sit up but a pain filled groan escaped his mouth so he stopped moving.

His eyes darted around trying to take in his surroundings. His body had washed up onto the bank of the river. What happened to him is all he asked himself for a few minutes until he remembered. The orc, the warg, his arm getting caught and eventually tumbling off the cliff. He tried to move again but once again only felt pain. Searching his body, Aragorn checked to see if he had everything on him when he found that Eleniel's necklace was gone. Grief pierced him as he thought of the last thing she had given him before he left Lothlórien. After awhile, he became tired and felt as his body slowly shut down until everything was black.

While Aragorn lay on the shore of the river, the rest of the Fellowship searched for him as did the other soldiers. "Aragorn!" Boromir called out, Gimli and Legolas soon joining his urgent call.

They were looking for him when they heard laughing. Looking to the ground, their eyes narrowed on the dying orc, blood staining its mouth. Legolas knelt down and roughly grabbed it before demanding to know what had happened.

Gimli and Boromir pointed their blades at the orcs chest. "Tell me what happened and we will ease your passing!"

The orc laughed, coughing up blood as it spoke. "He's dead," it said, laughing some more. "Took a little tumble off the cliff."

It eventually stopped laughing, falling out of Legolas hold onto the ground dead. They saw the sarnithil pendant in the orcs hand and knew that what he had said was the truth. Boromir grimly grabbed the pendant before they all approached the cliff and looked down into the rushing water. There was no way that Aragorn had survived the fall.

Aragorn awoke again when he felt wetness on his face. Groaning, he opened his eyes to see a wet nose in front of him. _"Brego?" _He said as he saw the familiar horse in front of him.

_"Where have you come from my friend?" _The horse snorted at him as if to say hurry up and get on my back human so we can get to Helms Deep as Brego knelt down, so Aragorn could gently roll onto his back. They rode off to Helms Deep with as much speed as his sore body could take until he saw the huge amassed army of Uruk-hai heading for Helms Deep. Then Aragorn pushed Brego to go as fast as he could.

Passing under the arch at the entrance and into Helms Deep, Aragorn was met with many whispers of him being alive and smiles from the villagers of Edoras. Moving off Brego, he pushed his body to hurriedly walk into the Hall so he could speak to the King when he's stopped by a huge force of bodies wrapped around him. Looking, he saw a smiling Boromir, Gimli and Legolas each of them sporting relieved smiles before they all punched him multiple times on his body. His body even more bruised now.

"You have some luck lad." Gimli said to him, looking over his body for any pressing injuries.

"You're late," Legolas said, his smile even wider now. Boromir merely looked at him, his eyes shining with relief before he reached into his pocket and brought out Eleniel's pendant and held it out to his King.

_"Hannon le, mellon nin." _(Thank you, my friend) Aragorn smiled before putting the pendant on and pressing a kiss to the jewel reverently. His eyes met the shocked, teary ones of Éowyn who stood a few feet away from them. He nodded at her in acknowledgment before pushing the doors into the Hall open with the others following behind him.

Ten thousand Uruk-hai. Ten thousand marched for Helms Deep is all that was on the Kings mind. He feared for his people and now felt that he might have led them into a trap. A tight fear gripped his heart as he gazed at his soldiers, realising that they truly were alone. Children as young as fifteen had to fight. Men who were old enough to be grandfathers had to fight. Every able bodied man were ordered to fight. No one would send aid for his people. Not the elves, Gondor, the dwarves. They were alone.

* * *

**Hey friends! So the battle for Helms Deep is coming up and now I feel like maybe I went through the story too fast a little lol or maybe it's because my chapters are always like 3000 words long... but do not worry, things are changing in the story so good luck with that**? **Probably going to check in with the Hobbits in the next chapters so say goodbye to Aragorn and the others until maybe chapter 14 or 15 or maybe not because I'm selfish lol. Anyways how are you people? Life going good? I hope so,**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter xx**


	13. Her Downfall

**Ok so we're going back some chapters to when Eleniel died so don't get confused lol. Also prepare for some stuff and crying...**

_"Elvish"_

* * *

Eleniel was dead, that much she knew. She could remember Frodo and Sam and the others. She could remember the Uruk-hai and beating them but she didn't kill one of them. That would be her mistake. That one Uruk-hai would be her downfall. She remembered blood, arrows, the cries of Sam and Frodo, she hated that she had made them watch her die and Estel, she had left him when he needed her the most. Now that she was parted from him, all she could feel was love and grief.

It was at that moment that she realised that he wasn't just a dear friend to her. He wasn't just the man that knew her deepest secrets. He wasn't just her best friend. He was her love. I loved him is all she thought as she cautiously opened her now teary eyes and found herself lying on the floor of the clearing in Valinor where she had met the Valar. The trees and flowers witnessed her tears and sadness as she thought of her lost love. The path between life and death separating them forever. She had loved him and not just that kind of love that someone felt for a close friend. The kind where you wanted to spend the rest of your life with that someone. The kind where if you were parted then you wouldn't have the will to go on without them. To grow together, have children, build a life around each other.

How could she have been so blind? She knew that she had felt something for him, why else would she have given him her pendant but to know that she had loved him and now could not tell him or be with him at least once, hurt. It hurt more than her death for the arrows killed her physical body but being without Estel killed her heart and soul.

Eleniel cried for what felt like hours. She cried for her friends. She cried for her family. She cried for her people. She cried for Estel. She cried...for her failed quest.

"Do not cry my child," A feminine voice told her before a soft hand brushed her tears away, surprising her as she did not hear anyone approach. "This is not the end."

Eleniel opened her eyes to see Varda and Manwë stood in front of her, the rest of the Valar standing a few feet behind them. They smiled sadly at her, one which she could not look at. She didn't need their pity, she had enough for herself. "My Lords and Ladies, it seems that you have picked the wrong person for this quest," she told them. "I have failed."

Soon she found herself surrounded by all the Valar, each of them smiling at her although it was tinged with a small amount of sadness. Irmo was the one to spoke for them. "I have seen many things my child," the Lord of Dreams and Visions told her. "It was not your destiny to defeat Melkor and his servants, it never was."

Eleniel was shocked. What did that even mean? That was not what they had said all that time ago. Her destiny was to fight and defeat him and defeat him she had not before dying. "I don't understand. I thought that this was my destiny, my path that I had to walk in order to defeat Melkor."

"And walk your path you did my child," Irmo said to her while she vehemently tried to understand what was going on and why she felt like everyone was speaking in tongues for some reason. "Your destiny was never to defeat Melkor and Sauron, that path lies with another; the Hobbit, Frodo Baggins but because of you, he shall never be corrupted by the Ring. Without you he would have fallen to its power long ago, all of Arda swept with him. Boromir, son of Denethor would have tried to take the Ring and died. Aragorn, son of Arathorn would not have taken back Gondor, the White City and the descendants of Númenor would pass into legend."

"Do you not understand my child? Without you, the Fellowship would have failed, only leading to all of their deaths, the death of Arda with them yet they live and keep fighting because of you. Because of their elleth friend who gave up so much for their quest that they refuse to give in. Because of you Frodo Baggins love for his family and friends is always on his mind. He will never fall to the Rings power nor will he ever want for the Ring even after it is destroyed. Because of you Aragorn of the Dúnedain shall be known as King Elessar, the greatest and fairest of Kings in all the Ages of Arda."

She didn't know what to feel but if she was being honest, she couldn't help but feel a little cheated as if she had been journeying all her life and going through many trials only to know it was for nothing. Despair that she wouldn't even be there to watch Melkor and Sauron burn. She also felt deep despair for her friends for she knew that their journey would not be one of ease and instead would be full of hardships. I hope the Valar is with you my friends. "Do not despair my child. Now that your quest is over, you may return to your family and people. They have been most anxiously awaiting your arrival."

She tried to smile brightly but found that it could only come out as a grimace. The Valar noticed especially Manwë and Varda and looked confusedly at each other. "We thought you would be jumping for joy?" Eleniel nodded and stated that she was happy. Very happy but she needed to know something.

"My love?," she began to ask them hesitantly, her greys fixed upon Lord Mandos. "Will he, will I be able to see him again once he has passed into your Halls?"

The Lord looked at her apologetically before shaking his head. "I am sorry. He cannot come to the Undying Lands for he is Mortal and you cannot pass into my Halls for you are Immortal."

The she-elf nodded her head in understanding, no words being spoken from her. Her eyes glanced down out of habit at the pendant that was usually nestled against her collarbone, only to find it not there which led her to remembering just where it was. Eleniel's teary eyes then looked to the sky, the full moon shining brightly in the night sky. A self deprecating smile made its way onto her face for she knew now that her words were wrong. For now that she was in Valinor, her and Aragorn were no longer under the same moon. The moon would give her no comfort when comfort is what she needed more than anything.

She saw Manwë and Varda glance at each other meaningfully before looking at her, saying, "There is a way that you may see your love again but," her voice cut off as she gave her a pitying look. "It will come with a price."

She could only stare at them before nodding for them to go on. "If you wish to return to Arda and be with your love then you will have to give up your immortality." Manwë whispered sadly to her while more tears fell from Eleniel's eyes.

"I have to choose between my family and my love. Can I not have them both? I have already given up so much! Why can't you just give me this one thing?!" She shouted, demanded from them as she broke down, her body trembling from her sadness.

"How much more must I give up?"

The Valar looked at her sadly when Nienna stepped towards her before taking her crying form gently into her arms. They sat on the forest floor for 10 minutes, Nienna comforting her. After awhile, her sobs turned into little sniffles. "We may be the Valar but even we do not have the power to change something like this. We are sorry." Eleniel could only nod tearily as she looked around at all of them, her mind desperately trying to come up for an answer as to what she should do.

After a few moments of thinking, Eleniel stood, wiped her face of tears and began to walk out of the clearing. "You have made your choice then?" Nienna asked of her to which she could only nod.

Eleniel trudged along a familiar path until she found herself in front of a huge, beautiful archway. She hesitated before taking a deep breath and walking through. She knew that the Valar was stood behind her so glancing back, she nodded at them before picking up her speed. She looked around at the familiar walls and corridors, her eyes slowly taking it in. She was so caught up in her thoughts and emotions that she did not notice the sound of footsteps coming towards her until she heard a voice, a voice she had not heard for many years.

_"You there? Who are you and why have you come into our Halls?"_ Eleniel gasped, took a deep breath before slowly turning around, tears gathering in her eyes. She did not notice that Manwë and them were no longer there.

She saw her family. Her father, her brothers, her sisters. They gasped when they saw her face and Eleniel for some reason froze, not knowing what to do before she ran towards them and threw her arms around her father. Finwë, first High King of the Noldor cried for his beloved child was home.

_"My darling child, my beloved Star,"_ he called her, his hands caressing her cheeks lovingly. _"You have finally returned home."_

She soon found the rest of her families arms around her, her siblings crying for their younger sibling was home. Looking around at her siblings she found that one of her siblings were not there. Her oldest brother. Pulling away from the rest of her siblings she looked at him curiously as he gazed at her, regret and sadness shining in her eyes.

_"Big brother, how I have missed you."_ She told him, a bright, teary smile on her face.

She moved towards him to give him a hug but for every step she took, he took one backing away from her. Looking at the rest of her family confused, they could only smile sadly at them. _"I do not know how you could even look at me little sister. I was the one who condemned our people after all."_ Eleniel could only shake her head at him before she ran and jumped in his arms like she would when she was younger. She pressed her face into his chest, breathing in his familiar, relaxing scent.

_"Do not say such things, Fëanor. You are my big brother. I could never stay angry at you."_ Tears gathered in his grey eyes, the same eye colour that he shared with his father and Eleniel. He wrapped her up in his arms tightly before pressing his forehead against hers then a kiss to her brow like he use to.

Finwë moved and embraced them tightly before moving away. He placed his hands on her shoulders and said, _"Now that you are home, we must make arrangements and see to a feast being held in your honour for the Star of the Noldor and their redemption has returned to her people."_

Eleniel felt the presence of the Valar return, each of them stood behind her and her brother. She turned to them nodding sadly before looking at her family who were staring at her in confusion. _"I-I have only been allowed to see you so I could say goodbye."_ She told them, a sad expression upon her face. This was a lot harder than she thought it would be.

_"Goodbye? What do you mean?"_ Her siblings began talking at once, each of them demanding to know what was going on. Eleniel simply looked in her fathers eyes, pleading with him to understand. His grey eyes stared at her before they widened in understanding.

Finwë gave his daughter an understanding nod before shouting at his children for silence. They immediately quietened, each of them looking at their father. _"It seems that your little sister is not so little anymore,"_ he said, _"she has found love."_

The girl in question immediately blushed under the scrutiny of her older siblings. Her brothers looked angry and ready to kill someone while her sisters looked happy for their sister. _"Well if the Valar has granted you the chance to return to your love until the both of you shall come to the Undying Lands then we are happy for you." _Her father told her with a happy smile on his face.

Eleniel could not stop the tears from falling before it was too late. She shook her head at him before telling them, _"I will not be returning. If I leave for Arda to my love then I will have to give up my immortality_."

Her family gasped, the tears falling freely from each of their eyes. Her brother, Finarfin, had his hands clenched at his side. If in anger or sadness, she did not know. _"You would subject your love to this? To him having to live on without you even in death?"_ Finarfin demanded from her, not understanding how she could choose something like this. How she could subject her love to such hurt.

She smiled sadly at her brother before answering him, _"If I am to give up my immortality then I will not be parted from him in death."_ She let her words sink in until they all seemed to understand.

_"He is Mortal?" _Her father asked her, the sadness clear in his eyes. Eleniel merely nodded her head at him before forcing her eyes to look at the ground, not being able to look them in the eyes when she spoke her next words.

_"I have grieved for all of you my whole life. I have lived for almost three Ages without you all beside me. I have missed, pined, cried for each and every one of you," _she lifted her gaze and stared each of them in the eyes. _"But I have learnt how to survive without each of you with me... If I was to stay here then I would be without Estel for all eternity and that, is something that I would not be able to survive. Please tell me you understand?"_

She silently awaited their responses, her grey eyes staring at the floor once again. It wasn't until she felt a gentle touch to her cheek did she look up. She saw the sad but resigned faces of her family, each of them trying to give her a brave smile. _"We love you my Star. We would wish to never part from you but, we know that if we were to keep you here with us then we would only be condemning you to an eternity of sadness and grief with no end."_

Each of her family members were practically bathing in tears by now. _"We will miss you but we understand." _Eleniel stepped into her family's embrace, their reunion seemed so bittersweet now. She had dreamed of this day for many Ages and now she was leaving them, to never see them again.

She stepped out of their embrace before looking back at the watching Valar. Just as she was to leave, her father stopped her and gave her a gift. _"This is something that I have been carrying for many a year. Created for you when I made your pendant. A gift that I wished to present to you once you had returned to us. Now, it shall be another piece of us for you to wear and carry." _He presented to her a beautiful circlet filled with sarnithil. She gave her father a warm smile before graciously accepting her gift.

Giving each of her family members another hug, she walked away from them to the waiting Gods and Goddesses. She sent them all one more smile, tinged with her sadness before leaving under the archway in which she had entered under. They walked in silence before arriving back at the clearing they were at before.

Eleniel simply stared at the Valar, feeling quite numb of any feeling. Just as she was moving to sit down on the forest floor, she began to feel lightheaded. Her vision swam as she felt herself fall back onto the clearing floor. Just as she was about to blackout, she heard someone speak softly to her, "Remember to be on your guard. Sauron and Melkor fear you and your power, they will try to destroy you."

"We will always be with you."

Then her vision went black. In Valinor, Eleniel of the Noldor disappeared. In Lothlórien, grey eyes flew open, bringing with it a new sense of power in Middle Earth.

Eleniel woke to find herself in Lothlórien. Her niece told her that they had found her body many weeks ago, caring for her while she slept. She inquired after Estel and the others. Galadriel knew nothing of their whereabouts but only that she knew that they were safe.

She spent many of her days recovering from her wounds, speaking with her nieces people and visiting her loves dreams. It was after maybe a month or so since she had woke when she heard news of a battle at Helms Deep. Knowing that her love would be there, she insisted that she go with Haldir and the other members of the Galadhrim.

"Are you sure that you should go?" Her niece asked her the night before the guard were to depart for Helms Deep.

Eleniel nodded her head yes. "If they know that you are there then Sauron will send something to destroy you. He might even send his Witch King..."

She could only nod her head at words, knowing that she only spoke the truth. "I must go. The people of Rohan, my friends, my love, they have need of me."

Galadriel smiled sadly at her Aunt before nodding that she understood. She took her leave soon after, leaving Eleniel to her thoughts. She would not abandon the people of Rohan to their fate even if it meant her death.

* * *

**I know, no reunion lol. That was supposed to happen in this chapter but I realised how damn long it was going to be so I cut it😂 Anyways I hope you enjoyed and man, even I cried a little when she was talking to her family... I feel bad for doing that to her but... I kinda don't aswell.**


	14. Because They Love You

_"All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_

_A light from the shadows shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_

_The crownless again shall be king."_

Eleniel's dream was filled with these words as she slept. Her mind cleared of everything else except those words, wondering what it was that the Valar wanted from her. There was a flash of light before she found herself sprawled across the floor.

"Can't they for once just let me land on my feet?" She grumbled under her breath, wondering if the Valar liked seeing her trip and being sprawled on floors. Looking around, she found herself in Rivendell, the corridors empty of any type of life. She attempted to call out to Elrond wondering if the Elf Lord would be in her dream but for some reason, she knew that she would not find him there.

Without knowing it, she found herself walking, her feet seeming to have a mind of its own. She gazed around at the beautiful scenery, not having been in Rivendell for a long time, since it was founded actually. Pulling herself from the beauty of Imladris, she found herself in a dark room, a single light shone brightly down on something in the centre on a sort of pedestal. Eleniel did not look at anything else, her eyes only for the thing on the pedestal or she would have noticed the artwork singed and painted into the stone, depicting the story of the First War and Isildur.

Once in the centre of the room, she gasped in surprise looking upon the object on the pedestal. Her eyes widened upon seeing the shards of Narsil, her mind finally understanding what the Valar wanted of her. Eleniel heard the words, the poem she now knew was about Aragorn said aloud as she bowed to the powerful object in front of her, feeling its power connect intensely with her own as if to show that it recognised her and awaited for her to come for it in Imladris.

She guiltily thought of her love in Helms Deep who was no doubt preparing for battle, knowing that she would not see him as soon as she had anticipated, she sighed. _Just wait a little longer for me, meleth nin._

Then she woke, immediately preparing for a different journey to what she thought.

* * *

Aragorn startled awake from his short nap, his body covered in sweat. He had heard a sweet, familiar voice speak, _'Just wait a little longer for me, meleth nin' _the voice said. Eleniel his mind thought when he heard those words play over and over again. Deciding that he wouldn't be getting anymore rest, he got up, left his room and walked down one of the many corridors to outside. He found the rest of the Fellowship sat there, each of them smoking a pipe as they nervously spoke amongst themselves, the anxiety of battle catching up to them.

He approached them quietly before plopping down beside Gimli. They greeted him and he nodded back before pulling his own pipe out and lighting it, letting his own thoughts run wild. Aragorn's eyes fall upon a confused looking child with a sword. He stood before approaching the boy of maybe 14 and spoke loudly to him. "Give me your sword." He said, the startled boy looked at Aragorn in awe and his approaching companions before hastily passing his sword over reverently to the Ranger.

Aragorn spoke, asking him a question, "What is your name?"

"Haleth, son of Háma, my lords." The Fellowship immediately felt sympathy for the boy and his family especially his mother. To lose your husband and now to have to watch your son fight in a battle he was clearly not trained for must be heart wrenching.

Haleth looked at the men, his eyes holding the fear he felt. The fear that all of them felt really. "The men, they speak amongst themselves. Each of them say that we will not last even the night. This battle is hopeless."

The Fellowship grew angry at his words, each of them shook their heads sharply at the boy. Aragorn swings the boys sword experimentally, admiring it before finally looking at Haleth. "This is a fine sword Haleth, son of Háma. Do not let the men's words resonate with you. A man without hope in battle is a dead man walking. There is always hope." Aragorn laid his hand on the boys shoulder in comfort, the others repeating the action before walking off to the armoury together.

They were walking through the courtyard to get to the armoury when they heard a woman's voice calling out to them, more specifically Aragorn. He nodded for the others to go on without him.

"My Lord Aragorn, they wish to send me to the caves like a common woman." Èowyn called out to him as she ran over to his still form, the others having kept walking to the armoury giving them a moment to talk.

"That is an honourable charge," He told her while she simply scoffed at his words.

Èowyn sneered at the very thought of staying in the caves. She thought that Aragorn would have understood her need. "To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?"

Aragorn shook his head at her words before replying, "My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"You are a strong woman and if we are to fall tonight, you shall lead your people. Do not leave them without someone to turn to." He tried to reason with her but Èowyn was stubborn and would not heed his words. She still demanded to fight at his side to which he replied that he did not have the power to command it of her.

Èowyn responded to his words, "You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you." Aragorn sighed, his eyes looking over her face before settling on his pendant.

"Èowyn, why have you come? What is it that you truly ask of me?"

"Do you truly not know? Even after the words which I have spoken?," she asked him gently, her hopeful eyes staring up at the Ranger.

Aragorn sighed softly before stepping forward and grasping her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. Hers showing the love and deep affection she felt for him and his showing only pity and sympathy. In that moment, Èowyn knew that her feelings were not returned. "I have wished you joy and happiness since I saw you, Èowyn but I cannot give you what you seek," her sad gaze fixed upon the pendant around his neck before meeting his eyes again.

"Your companion, the Lady from Lothlórien, she is the one whom you love?" Èowyn asked him tentatively, her heart and feelings crushed when she received a nod of confirmation from him.

"She is dead, is she not?," she received another nod from the Ranger. "Yet even in the event of her death, she still holds your heart?" The Ranger met her teary eyes with his own full of sympathy for her hurt feelings before he nodded.

The Ranger tentatively wiped her tears away before speaking, "In another life, maybe I would have been able to give you what you ask of me but, she owns all of me and will always. I only wish for you to find a love as strong as mine where even death does not lessen your feelings Èowyn. I am sorry for causing you distress and sadness but it shall pass," He told her, his fingers still wiping her tears away. "You will find happiness with someone one day."

Èowyn sighed deeply, her cheeks wet with tears before curtsying and marching away from him. Aragorn truly did wish her much happiness but he knew that as long as Eleniel owned his heart, he could not give Èowyn the love and affection that she so rightly deserved. Sighing in exasperation, he walked off to the armoury. The others were there but none asked after what Èowyn wanted and instead distracted him of talk about the battle and other things.

He was listening to Legolas, Boromir and Gimli make bets about who would have the most kills in the upcoming battle when they heard a horn like noise go off. "That is no orc horn." Legolas said to the group before they all ran off down the hallways and pass the other soldiers that were milling around.

Once in the courtyard, they were met with a sight. Stood there was at least one thousand Elven soldiers, each stood as they faced to their left, looking as if they were waiting for someone. Out of the middle of group appeared a tall, blonde haired Elf. One which they all recognised.

Haldir.

"How is this possible?" Théoden King asked no one in particular, they watched as he slowly walked down the steps to meet the Elf captain of the Galadhrim.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell and the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." Haldir smiled at the King before nodding to his soldiers who all lowered their bows and shields in unison.

"We come to honour that allegiance." The men of Rohan stared in awe at the Elves, many of them having not seen one in their lifetime.

The Fellowship rushed down the steps to greet the Elf, each of them giving their friend a hug except Gimli of course because he wouldn't be caught dead hugging a leaf eater, which surprised the Elf greatly. _"You are most welcome amongst us." _Aragorn said to the Elf, his countenance appearing more hopeful and happy now with the addition of the elves amongst the army.

Haldir smiled brightly at the group even at Gimli. His eyes flickered towards the jewel nestled around the Rangers neck, his eyes seeming to brighten even more. If only they knew he thought.

* * *

**Still no reunion and it looks like it won't be any time soon lol. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm trying to cut down the length of my chapters because honestly, if I kept writing 3000 words per chapter, this book would be finished in about 4 more chapters lol ****Also as you can see, I have also changed things like when Èowyn confesses her feelings to Aragorn which happens later in the third film but I kinda just wanted her to get her heart broken now and move on lol. I will be doing that a lot actually. Changing things, adding things, not having things (i.e. Legolas and Aragorn argument) which wasn't included because they don't need to have drama amongst themselves when there's a whole damn army of Uruk-hai, a traitorous Wizard and a Dark Lord that wants to kill them. Anyways hope you enjoyed, I think I'll write one more Eleniel and Aragorn chapter before checking in with my Hobbits and the rest of the Fellowship so you might not be getting the reunion for awhile haha. I also do not have a publishing schedule so you might get three chapters in a week or you might get no chapters in a whole month lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed x**


	15. Twice As Great

Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee wondered how things had gone so wrong. They had been captured by Faramir, Boromir's brother and found him severely different to his brother. While Boromir had pushed Frodo to leave with the ring, Faramir insisted that the Ring go to Gondor and his father. Although this did not change their opinion of the Captain, they knew he was a good man but even good men could be corrupted by the Ring if they lacked the strength. The Ring was powerful and could even turn the strongest of Men.

They were laid next to each on the floor of the cold cave next to each other, Sméagol laid close by them. They found comfort amongst each other although for Sméagol, all he felt at that moment was hate and betrayal. Master said he would care and always protect him but he let him be hurt and captured by the stupid humans. Master lied to Sméagol.

Each of them were lost in their thoughts. Frodo on their journey, Sam on Frodo and Sméagol on his Precious. A precious that still called for him.

"I do not know if we will make it out of this, Sam." Frodo told his greatest friend, a sense of reluctant defeat settling on his shoulders but Sam would have none of that. The Hobbit grabbed roughly onto his friends shoulders and shook him as if thinking that would clear his mind of his stupidity. "Do not give up now, Mister Frodo. You can still go, use the Ring and leave us here."

Frodo shook his head. "I cannot. I do not fear that Sauron will see me but if I use it then he will be able to find me," he told the plump Hobbit, grabbing onto his hand for comfort. "He will send his riders and we do not need that besides, I could not imagine leaving you behind." Frodo smiled wryly at his friend before turning to speak to Sméagol.

He was interrupted from speaking when Faramir barged into the cave, his men followed close behind him. The Captain marched towards Frodo, his blade pointed at his neck. The Hobbit tensed under the blade, watching with wary eyes as the tip of the blade coaxed the Ring into the open for all eyes to see. They could see the looks of greed and want and shuddered under the intense emotions on their faces.

Faramir almost seemed enthralled by the Ring as he gazed upon it. "This is it," the man muttered to himself as the Ring spoke to him of the glory and the pride his father would have in him. "A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor, to show his quality." Frodo angrily pushed the blade away from him and ran to the far side of the cave, away from the Men.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this? Can't you see what it is we have to do? He has to destroy it! We have to! That's where we're going, to Mordor!," Sam shouted at the stunned Men before he broke down crying, moving his body in front of Frodo's to protect him. "Please, will you not help us like your brother did? Will you not let us go..." He turned his eyes to the mans, silently begging him to let them go but when the Hobbits looked into his glazed eyes, they knew that he would not help them.

"I have no time for your pitiful words," Faramir snarled before turning his back to them and announcing, "Prepare to move for Osgiliath, the Ring will go to Gondor."

"Faramir! Faramir please! Let us go!" Frodo screamed at the Captain but he just kept walking away with his Men, leaving the Hobbits and Sméagol alone with their fears.

They moved out from Henneth Annûn to Osgiliath. The Hobbits seemed to lose all fight and had accepted their fate. They were going to Minas Tirith. As they approached a city, they saw the fires and heard the screams of people dying. Osgiliath would soon be run over by orcs, the blood of the soldiers would soon stain the battlefield red.

"Osgiliath burns. The forces of Mordor have come." A voice from the Men spoke aloud to the group.

Frodo and Sam could only stare in horror and slight resignation as if they knew that this would happen sooner or later. "This is the fate of Minas Tirith, of all Gondor. The Ring cannot save your city or people, it only has the power to destroy," Frodo looked at Faramir pleadingly. "Please, let me go."

Faramir only stares at him before motioning with his hand for the Men to keep going. "Faramir! You must let me go!" His protests fell on the deaf ears of the Gondorians.

They arrived in Osgiliath and are immediately seen to by another man. His name is Madril, a high ranked commander who comes to Faramir and says, "Faramir, orcs have taken the eastern shore. Their numbers are too great. By nightfall we'll be overrun."

Frodo tried to listen to the words that was being spoken around him but he stumbled and suddenly felt faint as the Ring around his neck became heavier, almost to the point of where he felt as if his neck would break under the weight. Sam shakes him, trying to keep him awake. "It's calling him Sam. His eye is almost upon me." Frodo told him, the fear plainly seen in his blue eyes.

"Do not let him get to you, Mister Frodo. Remember what Miss Eleniel said; think of everything you love, Bilbo, the Shire." Sam practically shouted at him as Frodo felt his body become numb, gaining the attention of the Men around them. Frodo fought against the strength of the Ring, the taunting as it tried to take over his mind. His thoughts immediately thought of the Fellowship as his mind cleared the influence of the Ring but he knew that it was still calling to its Master.

"Take them to my father. Tell them that Faramir sends a gift, a weapon for Gondor." He tells some of the Men, pointing at the Hobbits and creature. The fear became apparent on Frodo's face as he thought of what fate awaited them.

Feeling the rage rise in him after looking at his friend, Sam yelled at the Captain, surprising everyone in the room. "Are you so angry at your brother and being in his shadow that you would condemn your people so?," The Hobbit irately yelled at the stunned Men, his anger clear in every word. They had heard of how their father treated Faramir from Boromir and how Boromir wished for better for his brother. "Are you not the Faramir that Boromir spoke so highly of? A man twice as great as I, Boromir said."

"Please, do you not understand? Boromir wished for us to make it to Mordor so your people could survive. Do not disrespect nor disappoint him so by doing this."

Faramir stared at the group, the words of the Ring screaming at him to take them to Minas Tirith. He was about to tell the soldiers to take them when his thoughts turned to his older brother. They were sat in the watch tower overlooking the city when Faramir asked his brother why he had to go to Rivendell. "I must go, little brother" he said, his eyes never leaving their borders, checking for danger always. "The most important things to me in this world is you and this city, our people. Remember this little brother, I would die before I see you or the White City fall so I must go."

"Cut their bonds," Faramir told one of the guards to the befuddlement of some of them in the room, his mind finally feeling clear. "You are right small one. My brother would be very disappointed in me and that is something I cannot allow." Some of the Men protested his decision, telling him that if he did this then his life would be forfeit. Faramir readily accepted his fate.

Frodo gathered his thoughts to thank Faramir when they all heard that painful, dreadful screech. Frodo felt a massive weight settle on him once more, his will fighting against that of the Rings. "Nazgûl!" Faramir shouted before sending the Hobbits a sorry look and taking them to cover. "Stay here then leave when it is safe. No one will stop you."

Looking around at the flying Nazgûl on their steeds, fear began to invade Frodo's mind before it was quickly replaced with determination when he remembered the words Eleniel had spoke to him at Lothlórien.

_"Even the smallest of us can change the course of history." _She had said to Sam and him that day and because of those words, he would make sure that he made it to Mordor and destroyed the Ring.

Nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

**So what did you think? I had to change some things because I left Boromir alive but yes, I still let Faramir almost take them to his father because although he loves his brother, there is bound to be some jealousy. Honestly, I feel like it would be a given that he'd harbour some jealousy and ill feelings but his love for Boromir far outweighs that. Also what do you think about Frodo and the Ring? Because of what the Valar told Eleniel in the other chapter about how her time with the Fellowship ensured that they would succeed and that Frodo wouldn't want for the Ring, I also had to change some things. He will still be tempted but more able to fight against the Rings influence, I guess you could say she blessed him in a way... I know that concept of love being able to defeat the One Ring and Sauron sounds stupid. Kind of like Dumbledore in the first book and movie ****but I never said that it could, only that it would help which is what I'm going for. Love is a strong motivation which is why Frodo really needed to hear that from Eleniel. It always felt to me like he was the ring bearer because he felt like it was the right thing for him to do but now at least he has motivation and something to fight for. Anyways, rant and explanation over.**

**Hope you enjoyed xx**


	16. Distant Cousins

_"Elvish"_

* * *

Merry and Pippin were getting anxious. With every day that passed, Isengard seemed to move closer and closer to them. "You'd think with how long Treebeard's legs are that we'd get there faster." Pippin whispered to Merry, hoping that the Ent didn't hear. Of course the Ent did hear and muttered under his breath about ungrateful Hobbits, making Pippin hurriedly apologise to the Ent sheepishly.

The Hobbits and Treebeard were making their way to Isengard with Treebeard thinking he was only dropping them off but Merry and Pippin merely wanted to show him the damage that Saruman had done to the Forest...and hopefully persuade him and the rest of the Ents to fight. Their friends were fighting, why could they not?

Night soon fell and the Hobbits drifted off to sleep, their dreams featuring someone they did not expect. Merry and Pippin found themselves in Lothlórien, once again in the Healing House. "Merry, what's happening?" Pippin asked his friend, wondering if they both had finally lost their minds.

"Shhh Pip, I'm thinking." Merry replied anxiously, his brown eyes taking in the familiar surroundings of Lothlórien.

They had been walking amongst the beautiful trees when they heard a voice say, "Hello my friends. How I have missed you both." Startling suddenly and reaching for their daggers which were not there, they whipped around to see Eleniel, like she looked when she was alive. Beautiful and...breathing, which was the most important thing to them. Running to their friend, they jumped into her embrace, the happiness present in their expressions.

_"Lee, I've missed you," _Merry said in Noldorin, Pippin repeating his words. While they had spent time together in Lothlórien, she had taught all four of the Hobbits the language of her people. They weren't exactly fluent but they could hold a conversation with her.

She smiled at their words before replying, _"I have missed you all aswell my Hobbits," _They snuggled into her arms, both of them breathing in her homely scent.

Merry pulled away from the arms of his friend, a bright smile on his face which darkened when he remembered what Gandalf had told them. "Lee, how are you here? What is this? Are you not supposed to be dead?" The smart, little Hobbit asked to their friend.

Eleniel merely smiled at them before nodding at them to walk with her. She told them how Irmo had allowed for her spirit to enter their dreams to speak with them. The Hobbits stuck very closely to their friends side and constantly glanced at her as if they feared that she would disappear if they looked away even for a second. "You know I miss all of you very much. The presence of all of you around me as I sleep is something that I dearly miss," she said to them.

Sad expressions found their way onto Merry and Pippin's faces as their eyes watered. "I am sure everyone misses you aswell but we are happy that Irmo has allowed us to see you, even if this is only a dream." Merry said, small tears flowing down their cheeks as they looked sadly at their dead friend.

Eleniel smiled dejectedly at them both, wishing she could tell them that she would see them again one day but knew that it was not the time. "I know," they looked around and found themselves sitting under the pavilion they had stayed in when in Lothlórien. Wistful smiles bloomed as their mind thought on better times. "But why should you be any less happy even if this is a dream?" Her words she spoke echoed that of which she spoke to Estel. The Hobbits nodded, agreeing with her.

Eleniel glanced down at the small bodies cuddled against her own and said seriously, "But there is also something that I wish to ask of you, both of you." The Hobbits perked up before answering that they would do anything for her. Eleniel smiled at their words before saying, "There is something that the Ents have that will be needed for the coming times, you must ask Treebeard for it and keep it safe. Do not tell anyone of what it is you carry for many shall seek it out, the forces of darkness included."

Merry and Pippin looked at each other nervously but nodded in acceptance. "And this item, what is it?" Pippin asked her curiously. She looked over at them inquisitively before answering the Hobbit. "It is a sword. Ringil is its name."

The Hobbits looked at each other confused as they did not know why Ringil was so important or what the hell Ringil was to Lee. "It belonged to my brother Fingolfin," she told them wistfully as her thoughts turned to those of the family in Valinor that she would never see again. "I know that this isn't a lot of information but the less you know, the better..."

Merry knew that it must be important if Lee was asking them to do something for her so he decided that he would do this for her. No matter the risk to their lives nor the lack of information. They told her that they would do as she asked.

_"Thank you my friends," _she smiled brightly at them, pressing a kiss softly to each of their foreheads before all of their eyes resumed looking around at the pavilion as if they could see a certain group of slumbering people lying in the empty beds. Frodo and Sam. Gimli and Legolas. Boromir. Aragorn. "I wish that I could see you all again but maybe, Eru willing, our paths shall cross again and then we will have time to be merry."

Eleniel sadly removed herself from the cuddling Hobbits when a forlorn expression crossed all of their faces. She grasped them tightly to her body as if the tighter she hugged them then they would become apart of her so she could never part from them. "It is time for us to part ways now," tears flowed freely down their cheeks which Eleniel immediately wiped away. "Do not fear dear ones. We shall see each other again." Much sooner than you think is all Eleniel could think as she felt the influence of Irmo fade as she left their dream and found herself at her campsite, a few days from Rivendell.

I can only hope that the Valar is with all those that I love Eleniel thought as she looked at the surrounding trees and the empty, lonely campsite that housed only one; an Elf that had lost two families.

* * *

As soon as the Hobbits awoke, their thoughts turned to their dream from that night. They decided that they would ask Treebeard as soon as they stopped for a short rest for breakfast. They need only wait a few more minutes when Treebeard announced that he would stop so they could eat.

Placed softly onto the forest floor of Fangorn by the Ent, Merry and Pippin set to work cooking themselves breakfast. Once their food was ready, they looked at the Ent sat beside them, basking amongst the many plants, with a contemplating look when Pippin, being the simpleton he is, simply asked, "Treebeard, do you think you could give us Ringil?," The Ent in question gasped quite highly for an Ent before looking at the Hobbits, his eyes wide in astonishment.

"How come you little Shirelings to know about Ringil?" Treebeard asked, more like demanded, from them. The Hobbits went on to tell them about the dream they had just that night and Lee's request for them.

Treebeard looked to be deep in thought as he contemplated their words, muttering under his breath about it _being time_ before he stood suddenly and grabbed onto the still eating Hobbits. Pippin groaned, "Treebeard, I was still eating." The Ent ignored him for once.

"I'm sorry young Hobbits but it seems that I will have to get you to Isengard sooner rather than later." Merry and Pippin wondered what it was about their words that had caused the Ent to suddenly want to hurry them to Isengard.

To distract them Treebeard began to ramble on about the various animals in the forests and how annoying they were sometimes. He was just telling them an absolutely fascinating story about some mice. "And a little family of field mice that climb up sometimes and it tickle me awfully. They're always trying to get somewhere —" His words died in his throat when he saw the state of the trees around them. Cut down and burned. Tears began to gather in his eyes as he stared at his friends.

The Hobbits felt bad when they saw the state of their sad friend for manipulating him so he could see how bad Saruman was. "Many of these trees were my friends. Creatures I had known from nut and acorn."

"I'm sorry Treebeard," Pippin said before adding something else, "We're also sorry for smoking Longbottom Leaf, I'm sure they were your distant cousins of some sort."

Merry glared at his friend, not wondering for the first time if he'd hit his head a few too many times. "Shut up Pip." Pippin harrumphed before poking his tongue out at the others Hobbit. Treebeard laughed, wiping his tears away and smiling brightly at his little friends, silently thanking them for cheering him up.

The Ent stared at the state of the forest before glaring hotly at Isengard. "Saruman! A wizard should know better!" The Ent shouted, startling the arguing Hobbits. Treebeard let out a powerful cry that echoed throughout the Forest, his leaves on his head and some even on his body ruffling under his shout. "There is no curse in elvish, entish or the tongues of men for this treachery."

The Hobbits gasped as they watched as some of the trees of Fangorn moved, going in the other direction. Treebeard told them that they had some orcs to deal with while they would stay and deal with Isengard and a certain Wizard. Ents poured out of Fangorn Forest, each of them as tall and somehow majestic as Treebeard was.

"It seems that war will reach even our forest. Come my friends," Treebeard called out to the other Ents before looking at the rising smoke from Isengard with a glare and bellowed saying, "To Isengard!"

Merry and Pippin gave shouts of encouragement as their convoy strode towards the black tower. Looking at each other in anticipation, they stood fiercely on the Ent's shoulders. Isengard, Saruman and Sauron were in for a surprise.

* * *

**Wow! So I finally did a whole Merry, Pippin and Treebeard chapter that was solely about them and their part in the story. As you can probably tell by now, I am definitely changing things up lol but of course I will still have the integral parts and events that I loved so much from the movies so don't worry. I honestly need to read the series again but I'm already reading Love Letters To The Dead by Ava Dellaira which is a must read! Also who else just likes to listen to the LOTR main theme like damn, I be sitting down, writing on here or just reading and be listening to this exquisite piece of music... Hopefully no mistakes but even if I read my work five hundred times, I guarantee that I would still miss something.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Until next time xxx**


	17. Imladris

Eleniel had been travelling towards Rivendell for a few weeks now. Now that she was travelling alone and outside of the borders of comfort that Lothlórien provided her, she was always alert. Not once did her mind rest nor did her eyes waver from her surroundings, only finding rest when she felt that it was safe. Although she knew that the trees and the plants would tell her if something dangerous was coming. As of yet, they had nothing to tell her so she kept riding, allowing herself a minuscule amount of leeway as her thoughts drifted away from her. She hoped that everyone was okay especially Merry and Pippin, now that she'd entrusted them with something just as important as the One Ring. She also thought about a certain group comprised of an Elf, Dwarf and two Men. I hope Eru Ilúvatar is smiling down on you my friends and will protect you all in your upcoming battle.

She had just stopped for a small lunch and rest a few kilometres from the Ford of Bruinen when she felt and heard the change in the air. The plants and trees spoke of a dark evil approaching prompting Eleniel to abandon her lunch and jump aboard Atamir, her horse and a great friend of hers. _"Noro lim, Atamir, noro lim." _(Run swift, Atamir, run swift) she told her friend, urging the horse to run as fast as she could to Rivendell. Looking behind her she saw three of the nine chasing after her. Eleniel gasped as her eyes looked upon her ancient foes, urging Atamir to go faster. She couldn't draw any of her weapons nor was she focused enough to be able to use her powers so she chose to just run and hope that she made it to Imladris before they caught her.

She was a few paces away from Bruinen when a dark shape appeared next to her. Taken by surprise, she only had her fast reflexes to thank for being able to dodge the strong blow aimed at her neck. Having no choice but to defend herself, she lifted her right hand which lit with hot flames and threw the flames at the Ringwraith. It's high pitched shriek made Eleniel want to sever her own head from the rest of her body with how annoying and slightly excruciatingly painful it was to hear. The other two Ringwraiths briefly glanced at their fallen partner but kept chasing her. Unloyal bastards.

Unsheathing her sword, it met the blade of her next opponent. "We meet again she-elf," The Ringwraith said as it blocked her blade from connecting with where its head would have been if it had one.

"It seems so and just like all our other battles, you won't come out victorious." She spat back at it. Risking a glance up, she saw the Ford of Bruinen right in front of them. She sighed in relief in her mind when Eleniel felt a hot scorching pain run through her body. Glancing down, she found a blade embedded in her side. Glaring at the two Ringwraiths, she lit her sword with her flames and stabbed at the both of them. Their shrieks of pain was music to her ears as Atamir crossed into the borders of Imladris, the wraiths not daring to venture into the waters after last time. Looking down at the blade in her side, Eleniel reached down and removed it. A hiss of pain escaped her lips before she put the blade into her pack to inspect later.

Knowing that she was not going to make it to the front gate before she passed out, Eleniel sheathed her sword to her side and urged Atamir to hurry, the effects of her wound slowly draining her strength. The beautiful archway was just in view when her body became too weak and numb. She saw the surprised looks on the Elven guards faces before she succumbed to darkness.

* * *

When Elrond woke this morning, he did not think that this was how his day would play out. Arwen had refused to leave for the Undying Lands, claiming that if her family was to stay and very well perish in Arda then she would aswell. His Evenstar absolutely refused to be parted from them. He could not fault her for loving them so much that she would rather die at their sides than leave for the boat to the West. Although he also thought it had something to do with a certain Elf Prince of Mirkwood but he'd keep that little piece of information to himself.

He was walking towards his office, the once filled hallways of Imladris not as packed as it once was. Many of his people had decided to leave for Valinor although there was some who decided to stay behind like the Elves that were currently running towards him.

_"Ada, you're needed in the Healing House." _His sons, Elrohir and Elladan told him before grabbing onto the sleeve of his robes and actually pulling him towards the Healing House. He tried to remove their grip on his sleeve but after awhile of pointless manoeuvring, he let them guide him to their destination.

Opening the door, Elrond gasped when his eyes found the sight of a body laid on the bed. Rushing towards the she-elf, he immediately looked at her wounds before thinking over what he should do. He shouted for everyone to leave and immediately got to work. The Elf Lord stayed in the room for several hours. Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and Glorfindel sat outside the room awaiting news of their guests condition. The siblings were worried for the health of the stranger but it seemed that the appearance of the fair and beautiful she-elf had made even Glorfindel crack his usual impassive mask.

_"Glorfindel," _Arwen called to the Elf to get his attention and hopefully stop his incessant pacing. _"You know of who this elleth is?" _She was curious of who the stranger was when her brothers had first arrived with her body in Elladan's arms but she was now very curious after seeing the reaction of her Ada and Glorfindel.

The Elf nodded his head at the lady's question, his mind thinking on the many years of separation between him and his dearest friend. _"Yes, I know of who she is," _he answered Arwen and her now listening brothers before continuing to speak, _"It has been many a year since I last saw her."_

He had not seen his friend since...since the Fall of Gondolin. It had been many years since that time. A time where he had lost everyone he loved and even his own life before being re-embodied. He was indeed worried and hoped that she would pull through. Elladan opened his mouth to ask him another question when the door opened to reveal a tired looking Lord Elrond. The questions of her health started flying at the Elf Lord straight away. _"Silence!," _The tired and frustrated Lord of Imladris bellowed to the group, his usually put together appearance ruined by his unruly hair that looked like he had tried to remove from his scalp out of frustration. He nodded for all of them to enter the room for some privacy. _"Ada, who is this woman?" _The twins demanded as soon as the door closed.

Elrond sighed before muttering something about needing peace and quiet and having a headache. He flopped quite unceremoniously on the chair beside the bed of the elleth and reached out to hold onto her hand tightly. Glorfindel repeated his actions. The Elf Lord stared at the elleth for several minutes before answering his children, _"This is Eleniel. The Star of Finwë and the Noldor. She is your grandmothers Aunt." _His children gasped before looking at Eleniel in shock which soon turned to glee and awe.

_"She is beautiful." _Arwen said reverently as she moved closer to the woman laying on the bed before allowing her hand to move of its own accord until it rested comfortably on her leg as a way to give her comfort. Elrond could only agree with the words spoken by his daughter. Although many thought of his daughter as the most beautiful Elf to grace Arda, he knew that title belonged to Eleniel for many who looked upon her felt as if they lost a part of themselves to her. _"Indeed she is. It is said that the beauty of Eleniel could stop an army from advancing for her beauty would be too distracting."_

_"Many sought to have her love and beauty by their side. No such Man, Elf, Dwarf nor any other creature can claim to hold such a gift," _his children were enraptured with his words as he spoke of the woman. He spoke of the many battles she had fought in, including that of the First War against Sauron.

After speaking for almost half an hour on all that he knew of the fair lady, Arwen finally voiced her thoughts on something that had been bothering her. _"You do not open that door until everything you have done for the injured has been accomplished, yet she still sleeps..."_

Elrond sighed after hearing the words of his youngest. He had healed her, that much Elrond knew but there was something wrong that he did not know how to heal. Something was blocking the medicines from working fully and he feared that she would not wake. _"I have done all I can but there is something wrong," _He told the group and an especially pensive looking Glorfindel. _"Something is blocking the medicine from working. We can only hope that the Valar will bless her and she shall wake."_

The once smiling and happy group now looked destroyed especially Glorfindel. There was a chance that she would not wake and although they did not know the fair lady personally, the children of Elrond wished to get to know her and it seemed like their chance would never come. Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir left the room to leave their Ada and Glorfindel to watch over the beautiful maiden. They hoped she would survive but understood that her chance of survival was slim.

* * *

While her friends sat at her bedside in Imladris, Eleniel found herself back in Lothlórien. Looking around, she found the beautiful night sky greeting her. "At least they let me land on my feet this time." Eleniel swore she heard the sound of Irmo laughing before she found herself tripping over strategically placed tree branch in her path, making a scowl appear on her face as she silently cursed the Ainur.

She was walking amongst the trees, trying to figure out what it is that the Valar wanted from her when she heard Varda's voice in her head, speaking to her. "He needs you right now, my dear. Go, to your clearing and you will find him." Knowing who it was that she spoke of, Eleniel rushed towards their clearing with vigour, a certain happiness in her step.

Once almost upon the clearing she stopped, her eyes falling upon the dark haired Ranger sat upon their bench. She smiled brightly and went to walk towards him when she noticed his hunched over body that looked as if the weight of the world rested upon his shoulders. _"Estel?" _Eleniel stepped into the clearing, his clear blue eyes snapped up to meet hers. The she-elf ran towards the man as soon as she saw the deep pain and frustration clear in his eyes.

_"Minlû pedich nin, i aur hen telitha." _(You told me once, this day would come) He said, his arms encircled around her waist as she sat beside him upon their bench. Her hands grasped his face gently, her fingers caressing the sure signs of stress that he felt.

_"What is it that you speak of, meleth nin?" _Eleniel asked her love curiously.

_"The forces of Isengard and Sauron march for Helms Deep," _He told her, although it was not news to her. _"He has decided to strike the world of Man and I am in the middle of it. Many of the Men even the King look to me for strength. I do not know if I can carry such a burden." _Eleniel sighed. She never could understand why the Ranger couldn't see himself the way she and everyone else saw him.

_"Dolen i vâd o nin." _(My path is hidden from me) His words pierced the haze in her mind as she saw that this was not a fear of being who he truly was but a fear for the people of Rohan. A fear that despite his best efforts, that he will not be able to save them. Eleniel lifted his head to force him to look into her eyes. _"Fear is good. It means you care. You know what it is that you must do. Lend the Men strength and hope for it is hope that can save a soldier in battle."_

_"Si peliannen i vâd na dail lîn. Si boe ú-dhannathach." _(Your path is laid before your feet. Do not falter now) She told him strongly. She saw as the resolve in his eyes tightened to a fierce determination. Eleniel knew then that the people of Rohan would survive the coming battle.

"I miss you. I do not know how long I can endure my grief at being parted from you."

Her hands tightened their hold on his face before she slowly pressed her forehead against his and breathed in his familiar scent. Neither of them spoke for awhile, only basking in each other's presence. Eleniel hated that she had to endure this aswell. While she knew that she would see Estel again, she still felt the emptiness as if she truly was back in Valinor instead of Middle Earth. Sometimes she feared that the Valar had given her no second chance and she'd wake to find herself back in Valinor with her family and her people.

"But I thank Eru, Irmo and the Valar for allowing me to see you in my dreams, your dreams, whoever dreams they belong to," Aragorn told her, his hand holding her chin as he wiped her tears away. "I am not some all powerful being that knows everything." He told her jokingly. Eleniel had to laugh at his attempt at lightening the mood. The mood soon returned to its somber self after his next words.

_"I only know that if this is a dream, I shall hurt the man that dares to wake me." _Her sobs soon filled the space between them, her tears once again staining her cheeks. Eleniel leant towards him, her face moving closer to his until their lips met in the middle. She poured everything she felt into their kiss. Her love, her anguish, her frustration and pain. Everything. Their lips moved as one until breathing became a necessity. Pulling away from each other, she leant her forehead against his chest, allowing herself and him to catch their breath.

Once she had her breath back she looked back up at him with a bright smile on her face which he returned. She pressed her ear against his heart, the soft sound lulling her to sleep. When she next opened her eyes, it was to an unfamiliar ceiling in an unfamiliar room.

_"You're awake!," _A voice exclaimed on her left. Looking to her bedside, she found two familiar faces and three unknown ones. The three unknown Elves gasped when she smiled at them before she looked at the other two.

_"Nae saian luume, Elrond, Glorfindel." _(It has been too long) she greeted them with a grateful smile to both of them for saving her. Her friends smiled at her before embracing her tightly. It almost felt like they were trying to break her ribs if she was being honest.

_"Welcome to Imladris, my friend."_

* * *

**So she's in Rivendell and now we just need to see what's going to happen lol. If you follow my other book then yes, I know I promised an update this week and you will be getting one lol. Anyways as you can tell the battle for Helms Deep has not happened yet but no, don't even think that she'll make it to Helms Deep before the battle has started or anything because she won't haha. By the way, who else was going to cry during the dream scene? I really need to stop listening to these sad songs while I write because it turns me into a sap but at least we saw how Eleniel was feeling about everything that is going on. Even though she has the Valar on her side doesn't mean she doesn't feel the fear, frustration and pain that the others do. Also have you listened to the Opening Theme for Lord of The Rings at night because it actually makes me feel like I'm in a horror film whenever I listen to it before bed but I like it lol. Is listening to the opening theme before I go bed just feeding my obsession? Probably but I'm not complaining. A new cover because I got tired of the old one lol**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter xx**


	18. Reforged

**Going to go back a bit in the story. To just before Eleniel wakes from her dream so don't get confused or anything.**

* * *

_"She's been sleeping for a long time." _Arwen said sadly, looking at the she-elf that occupied the bed. Eleniel had been sleeping for about a week now. The colour had slowly returned to her cheeks and her hair seemed to get shinier. Her Ada, Glorfindel and her brothers were also there visiting the fair maiden. All of them wondered what it was that ailed her. Lord Elrond was one of the best healers in all of Arda so they did not understand why she still slept.

_"I do not know what is wrong," _Elrond said, his frustration showing clearly for he could not help his friend. _"I have tried everything."_

Glorfindel looked at the Elven Lord sadly. He knew that his friend felt much frustration and grief for not being able to help Eleniel. _"We know my friend. Do not give up hope, she shall wake."_

The Elven Lord smiled gratefully at him before the room once again filled with silence. The siblings only wanted to get to know the fair maiden, maybe hear some stories of their grandmother when she was younger while Glorfindel and Elrond could not help thinking of why she was in Imladris. They of course were happy but the Lady Eleniel had not been seen by so many people for a countless amount of years so for her to show herself to them... Something was wrong. They spent that evening in Lord Elronds office discussing what it is that Eleniel could be here for and came up empty handed with only headaches and further frustrations that alcohol could not help them overcome.

It was only the next day when the subject of their thoughts finally awoke. Everyone was there. The twins and Arwen laughing and joking amongst themselves while Glorfindel and Elrond spoke animatedly on more serious topics. The group were rapidly losing hope that Eleniel would ever wake but it seemed that the Valar heard their prayers for they heard a low groan come from the bed.

They watched as her eyes slowly slid open when Glorfindel ran over to her bedside and exclaimed, _"__You're awake!"_. The rest of the group followed his actions with Lord Elrond sat next to Glorfindel on Eleniel's left while his children stood behind him, happy that the lady was awake and alive.

The siblings watched as she turned her eyes towards them gasping when they looked upon her beauty. The fair maiden was beautiful as she slept but she was absolutely breathtaking when she was awake especially when she smiled brightly at them. Her eyes they thought; they were a brilliant grey colour, something that in all their years they had not seen on any others features.

They watched as her smile seemed to brighten even more when she looked at their Ada and Glorfindel, _"Nae saian luume, Elrond, Glorfindel." _(It has been too long) she greeted them with a grateful smile for no doubt, saving her. They both returned her smile before embracing her tightly. A soft, almost musical giggle escaped her lips as she hugged her friends back just as tightly.

_"Welcome to Imladris, my friend." _Lord Elrond greeted her with a smile.

* * *

Although Eleniel had spent about a week resting in bed, Elrond had straight away confined her to the bed stating that she still was not well enough to move about. Eleniel was pissed. Although the visits from Elrohir, Elladan and Arwen certainly lifted her spirits. She was currently telling them stories about their grandmother when she was a little girl.

She told them of how Galadriel would always explore that forest that surrounded their home, claiming she was looking for dwarves and Men. She told them how whenever she went 'exploring', she always came back with twigs in her hair and mud on her clothes and face. The Elves couldn't imagine their proper, perfect grandmother being so childish but they had the proof in the form of Eleniel. Eleniel also gave the twins advice about certain pranks they could play on their Ada and Glorfindel. Was she being a bad influence by encouraging them? Probably. Did she care or was she going to stop? Not really. She only knew that with a war going on, everyone needed to find any means of happiness and laughter. They would come back at all hours of the night in tears as they told their _'tîrada'_ (Aunt) as they called her all about the pranks they had played on the Elves.

While the twins and her bonded over the mischievous things in life, Eleniel and Arwen bonded over other things. Arwen spoke of her need to protect her family from harm but how she sometimes felt like her brothers and father always smothered her. Eleniel understood her and told her that her family only did that out of love but that did not mean that she should let herself being a distressed maiden that needed protection.

_"Sometimes you will provide protection and sometimes you will be the protected," _Eleniel told the young elleth who reminded her strongly of herself. _"There is no shame in having others defend you, as long as you are able to protect yourself aswell."_

_"It may be frowned upon for a woman to learn how to wield a sword in some parts of Arda but that does not mean that we cannot still be felled by one."_

The elder elleth spent much time with the younger, just talking to her and giving her attention. Eleniel had also begun to teach her the language of her people aswell, although surprisingly, Arwen was having a harder time learning the language compared to the Hobbits.

It was only a few days after Elrond's proclamation when the elleth finally was allowed to leave her confinement and move around. After bathing and choosing a deep red dress from the wardrobe in her room, she moved towards Elronds office, hoping beyond all belief that the Elf Lord was there. Knocking, she sighed in relief when she heard him calling for her to enter.

_"My friend, it is so nice to see you up and moving about." _The Elf Lord said as she walked into the room silently. She was not surprised to find Glorfindel sat on a chair in front of his desk, a free one placed beside him. She sat down slowly before allowing her eyes to look over the room.

Just as she thought, there were many bookshelves that lined the walls. Some books looked old with age while others looked as if they had not yet been read by their owner. Noticing the silence in the room and the stares on her form, she stopped her observing and looked at her two oldest friends in all of Arda. _"I'm assuming that you are both curious as to why I have returned to Imladris?," _she asked both of them, receiving nods of affirmation in return.

"All that is gold does not glitter,

Not all those who wander are lost;

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king."

She looked into the shocked and slightly fearful eyes of Elrond and Glorfindel. Both of them wondering how she knew such a poem that was written by Bilbo Baggins. _"How come you to know the words to such a poem?," _Elrond asked her.

_"How, is not the question you should be asking... You know what it is that I have come for. You know what it is that I seek..." _Eleniel watched as Elrond and Glorfindel buckled under the fear that they felt. The fear they felt for the Dúnedain Chieftain who was out there fighting for the freedom of everyone in Middle Earth.

Elrond looked at you tearily before they filled with such anger. _"I cannot, I will not. I refuse!" _He yelled at her, his chair clattered to the floor after he stood so suddenly. Elrond did not know what to do. He knew what she had come for; that damn sword but, Estel was his son and he would be damned if he put a target on his back by reforging that sword. Elrond had never felt such fear. Fear for his Estel.

_"Do not let your selfish thoughts cloud your judgement. The sword must be remade!," _Eleniel shouted at the Elf Lord, not being able to stop herself and rein in her temper. She could not understand why Elrond did not want to help Aragorn. Narsil could only help the Ranger in the long run.

Glorfindel watched from the sidelines as his two friends stared angrily at each other, noses flaring as their clenched fists indicated their deep anger. _"You do not understand. That sword will only endanger him! I only wish for him to be safe."_

She sighed sadly, looking at the Elf Lord. "I know you wish to protect him but this is his destiny. Narsil must be remade for he cannot win this war without it at his side."

Elrond hissed at the surprisingly distraught lady, small tears forming in his eyes before he met her grey eyes head on. "I do not know if you have a sound judgement either. He is my son while he is nothing to you except a means to end this war."

Glorfindel groaned lowly once he heard those words and saw Eleniel's eyes turn a dark colour, reminiscent of storm clouds when she spoke her next words. "You do not know what it is that you speak of, my Lord," she said, using his title so he would know that she was truly hurt by his words for thinking that of her. Amongst friends, there was no such thing as titles. "You do not know what he means to me." She hissed lowly to the raven haired Elf accompanied by a glare.

They both watched as her hand caressed absentmindedly at her neck as if imagining something else there. Glorfindel immediately recalled the jewel pendant necklace that once hung there and asked after the necklace remembering how fiercely protective she had been of it all those years ago. She only told him that it now hung around the neck of the only one she loved, protecting him while she could not be at his side. Elrond was silent all throughout this encounter, his mind preoccupied when he made one startling realisation.

_"It is you," _He said, his mind going haywire with this information. _"You are the one that I have been seeing in my visions. The woman Estel is in love with." _Elrond looked regretfully at the elleth, knowing now that his words before must have deeply hurt the fair lady.

Eleniel looked to be close in tears before nodding her head yes. _"Estel is so much more than a means to end a war. He is everything. I will no sooner kill myself before I let anything happen to him." _The Elf Lord looked successfully penchant as he thought over the words she had spoken before nodding his head. He was still scared but knew that it was time to let go. Estel was his son but Middle Earth needed Aragorn, Chieftain of the Dúnedain and Heir to the Throne of Gondor.

Eleniel sighed in relief before smiling brightly at Elrond and Glorfindel. The Elf Lord stood before moving to the door, speaking as he walked, "I shall call for the best blacksmiths in all of Imladris." It was only Eleniel calling him that stopped his plight when he heard her speak.

"I have a much better idea if you are open to advice," Eleniel spoke, her uncertainty clear in her voice and body language but smiled when she received a nod from Elrond.

Eleniel hesitated for a short moment before saying to the Elf Lord and Glorfindel, "We must send for aid from the dwarves of Erebor." Needless to say they thought her idea was stupid and it did not go down well with the other two.

"Is the blacksmiths of Imladris not good enough for such a task?" Elrond asked her dangerously, clearly offended at that thought while Eleniel rolled her eyes at his childishness.

"Do not be stupid. The Elves possess wondrous talents with steel but the Dwarves were born from stone, their skill is something that no one can replicate," she told them both, daring them to disagree with her. "Narsil was crafted by Telchar of Nogrod and as such I feel that his kin should only rightfully be the ones to remake it."

Although they did not want to admit it aloud, they knew she was right. If Eleniel was a little smug about actually getting the two Elves to mention something that Dwarves were better at them at then no one said anything. The next day Glorfindel and a small group of Elves that included Elladan and Elrohir left for Erebor. With them they carried a piece of parchment with a message written for the Lady Dis and Dain Ironfoot, King Under The Mountain. Also accompanied with that parchment was a small bead, one that Eleniel knew that the right people would recognise.

When she laid down to sleep that night, Eleniel felt a deep satisfaction settle in her. Hopefully everything went to plan.

* * *

**So yes, there will be Dwarves in this story. And yes, Narsil actually was made by a Dwarf so that's one of the main reasons as to why I included them in this story and also I just freaking love them so much. Anyways more Eleniel next chapter and hopefully will be returning to Aragorn and the others soon but I kind of need to get through everything at Rivendell before I can move on sooooo lol. Can you believe we're on Chapter 18? I originally wanted to finish this book by chapter 25 but I guess not haha.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed xx**


	19. You're Dying

Glorfindel and the group travelling for Erebor had been gone for maybe a week or two, maybe more. Those in Imladris had heard news that the Battle of Helms Deep was won but of course with no shortage of victims. It was a bittersweet thought. Lord Elrond and those of his House were invited to the festivities in Edoras especially since King Théoden knew it was the Elf Lord that had sent them aid but, they decided that with their group travelling to Erebor, they did not want to leave Imladris in case of an emergency.

Eleniel was stressed. She wanted to be by Estel's side. She wanted Narsil to be remade. She wanted Sauron dead. She wanted Melkor to suffer. She wanted to be with the Fellowship again. She wanted her family back... She honestly just wanted to finally enjoy her existence. Her whole life had been overshadowed by her quest, pushing her own enjoyment to the back of her mind and instead being focused on her destiny. Although now that she knew that a large part of her quest was to just be there because the Fellowship would have failed without her, she also knew that her life was not suddenly going to be left alone for her to live. Sauron and Melkor would still actively try to kill her and if she was being honest, she was hoping that they would try, just so she could show them that she would not be felled so easily.

Without the twins in Imladris, a lot less laughter was heard as everyone felt the slow creeping darkness of Mordor spread all across Arda. Eleniel tried to distract herself and her now becoming antsy thoughts by spending much of her time with Arwen and her little Hobbit friend, a Mister Bilbo Baggins; her Frodo's uncle. Using her healing powers, she would often try and help his memory problems and any other ailments he had although she could not heal him of the damage the Ring caused. The Ring had destroyed Gollum's mind, Bilbo's body and was no doubt trying to destroy her Frodo's soul but she hoped that with her help and advice that he would be able to fight the attacks that _thing _would no doubt be doing against Frodo.

All those of the House of Elrond were sat in the dining hall that evening, joyous laughter and happiness surrounding the group after the great news they had received only an hour before; The Dwarves of Erebor had agreed to the task and were now making to journey to Imladris. Eleniel sat at the Head table with Elrond, Arwen and Bilbo. Joy could be seen on all three of their faces as they awaited the arrival of their companions in a few weeks time. Elrond listened as Bilbo spoke of changes that would need to be made for their guests like the food served at each meal. Dwarves did not eat anything unless it was meat or had meat in it so Elves would need to be sent out to hunt or they would have to stop in at the nearest town of Men.

She was peacefully enjoying her food, enjoying the chatter around her when Eleniel suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Standing suddenly, she did not notice the silence at her table as she tried to keep her food down and to fight against the growing pain in her head. Eleniel moved to leave the table when her body suddenly felt very weak. She would have fell if Elrond did not catch her.

Speaking of Elrond, the Elf Lord was knelt above her as he gently laid her on the floor, his desperation clear as he demanded to know what was wrong with her. Eleniel opened her mouth to answer him when dark spots started invading her vision. Giving a sad smile to the worried Elves and Hobbit surrounding her, she fainted, finding relief.

Eleniel groaned loudly as her body and mind slowly woke from sleep. Sitting up, her eyes glanced around the dark room, not recognising anything. This wasn't her room she thought. Did she drink last night? Eleniel didn't know. Removing the blankets atop of her, she moved to stand only to stumble at how weak she felt. She frowned confused before slowly making her way to the door. She glanced down the dark hallways of Imladris trying to figure what time it was and where she was.

Deciding to brave the cold, she pulled her gown closer to her body deciding to go for a walk in the gardens. Her senses sighed in bliss as the flowers and trees greeted her happily to which she smiled brightly in response. The flowers and trees danced under the light of the moon and stars, Eleniel's eyes once again drawn to the moon in the sky in thought. She did not know where her feet were leading her only that going this way and that way felt right.

She found herself stood in front of a statue of a woman. Vines and plants had long become overgrown covering much of the maidens body and facial features. She slowly moved the vines out of the way as she looked upon the lady's face. She must have been beautiful in life unlike any other but, it was her eyes that she was interested in. She had not known statues to give off emotions but this one did. They held a deep love in them, one that the fair maiden had only felt for one but there was also a hint of sadness and an overwhelming grief as if life had not been kind to the lady. Eleniel could sympathise. Looking around, she found a single flower upon the floor in front of the statue, a withered purple hyacinth.

It was at that moment that Eleniel knew that it was not simply a statue that she stood in front of but it was actually a grave. Removing the vines that were at the base of the grave, she found herself reading such profound words.

_"Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim" _Eleniel read aloud, feeling the tears well up inside of her. "I gave hope to the Dúnedain; I kept none for myself." This woman was Estel's mother, the Lady Gilraen. Estel spoke often of her while they were in Lothlórien, his mind never forgetting the strong Dúnedain woman nor the stupid actions his anger had caused. The tears rolled down her cheeks for a few minutes, silently grieving for the Lady and her son.

Eleniel sat on the ground in front of her grave and before she knew it, she began to speak her thoughts to the Lady imagining that she was truly listening to the words she spoke. "Estel spoke of you often, my lady," she said, a small smile on her face. "You raised a fine young man. I hope you know that. He is everything a King should be. I know he will fulfill the dream of the Dúnedain."

A somber expression appeared on her face when she said, "I promise that I will do everything in my power for him. I will fight by his side when the time comes. I will be the shoulder he leans on when he feels stressed and frustrated and if needs be, I will die for him so that he may live."

"Let us hope that it will not come down to your death, my friend." Startling, she spun around to find Elrond standing behind her, even Bilbo and Arwen were there. She smiled brightly at them three before noticing the sad looks on their faces. She asked them what was wrong but they simply nodded for her to follow them. Confused, she bowed quickly to the Lady Gilraen and made promises to come and visit her the next day.

They led her to Elrond's office where they congregated on the opposite side of the Elf Lords desk to her. Feeling like she was apart of some interrogation, she cautiously sat in the chair in front of them. "Elrond, what i-" she began to ask only to be cut off by the Elf Lord. Rather rudely if she was being honest.

"You're dying." He stated like what he said was a fact and not merely speculation. Eleniel had the gall to look guilty when gazing at the two saddened Elves and Hobbit. "As the darkness of Mordor spreads, you become weaker. I do not know if you will survive this war, let alone long enough to be reunited with Estel."

Eleniel only nodded her head at them, knowing that no matter what happened she would live long enough to reunite with her love, when Bilbo exploded, "Do you not care at all?!" He demanded.

Eleniel sighed sadly at her friend, "You misunderstand my dear Bilbo. Of course I care but, I knew that this was my fate for some time now."

Elrond and Arwen only looked confused as they looked at her. "I do not understand. How can you be dying when you are an Elf? You are immortal." She smiled weakly at her friends and family. Eleniel did not know how to tell them but decided to go with the fast approach.

"I died," she told them while they looked at her confused, clearly wondering if she had hit her head or something. "Back when the Fellowship was still together, we were ambushed by Uruk-hai and while defending Frodo and Sam, I was hit with two arrows in my chest, one of them so close to my heart that if just moved a little it would have pierced straight through my heart."

Bilbo gasped as he heard her words before hobbling over to where she was and wrapping his arms around her form. The elderly Hobbit thanked her desperately for defending his Frodo and Sam to which she smiled and said that Frodo and Sam were hers aswell and that she would have died before letting anything happen to them. "When Estel came, it was too late to save me. I was too weak to use even my own powers to heal myself. I passed on and was greeted by the Valar."

"They are the ones who gave me this second chance. I could stay in the Undying Lands with my family and all that was left of my people but Estel would be lost to me for eternity," she told them sadly as the tears began falling. She thought of her family in the Undying Lands, so far away from her and never to be reunited. She missed them but she did not regret her decision. She already felt hollow without Estel even with the knowledge that they were both in Arda and would be reunited.

She could only imagine what her eternities would have been like with this hollow feeling constantly there.

"Or I could return to Middle Earth but there was a price that I would have to pay..." she trailed off as she heard the gasps of realisation from the Elves in the room. She could not bring herself to look into the saddened eyes of Arwen and Elrond. Bilbo did not catch onto the sad mood in the room and instead asked, "What was it? What did they ask for?"

Eleniel sighed before looking at the staring eyes in the room and answering the question from the Hobbit at her side. "My immortality. I had to give up my immortality. I would never see my family again but at least I would be able to live the rest of my existence with the one I love."

Tension and silence filled the room as Eleniel became consumed with her grief. She didn't feel any regret though. Eleniel knew she made the right decision but that did not mean that she didn't want to cry when she thought of her family all the way in Valinor. No one spoke for several minutes when Elrond finally said something, "You gave up everything for Estel... I do not know if he is worthy of such a gift but I hope he is."

Eleniel smiled widely at her, her happiness shining in her eyes. "He is worth it. He will always be worth it."

* * *

They retired for the night. Although she had slept the whole day away, after that talk she felt exhausted but happy. It was like a weight had been lifted off her. She could feel the darkness waning at her strength everyday but, she knew that she would survive. Well she hoped. That however, would not stop her from joining the others in the upcoming battles that was sure to happen. Elrond and them kept pressuring her to stay behind in Imladris where it was safe but she refused. This war was for her home and she would not sit around while the others fought for her safety.

When she woke the next day, she found herself with three shadows. One of them a Hobbit, the other a very male Elf and the other a female Elf. Rolling her eyes at them, she began the rest of her day. They were there when she went to visit Lady Gilraen. They were there when she decided to read some books in the library and she was sure that Elrond and Bilbo had even tried to follow her when she went to the washroom but luckily, Arwen remembered to use her brain and stopped them both from entering although they were still waiting outside for them.

This continued for three weeks, Eleniel having given up after the first week of protests. They just fell on deaf ears. They were eating lunch when a young elf ran into the hall and straight to their table.

_"My Lord Elrond, the group from Erebor have arrived," _the young male Elf said, his breath slightly ragged. _"They are at the front gate my Lord, awaiting your presence."_

The Elf Lord stood immediately and nodded to the male Elf. He motioned for Eleniel, Bilbo and Arwen to follow him. Eleniel and Bilbo smiled excitedly to each other while Arwen looked at them timidly, unsure of how to feel about their visitors but not wanting to offend the Hobbit and elleth so she settled with passivity.

As they approached the gate, they saw quite a substantial amount of dwarves separated from the Elves. It seemed that travelling together did not do wonders for the relationship between Elves and Dwarves. Eleniel was searching for a specific dwarrowdam, one with strikingly dark hair and clear blue eyes like that of her brother. Their eyes met each others from across the way, the dams eyes widened in surprise before a blinding smile appeared. Summoning all her strength, the dwarrowdam hobbled towards Eleniel as fast as her much older than the last they saw each other body could. Eleniel knelt down and wrapped her arms around the dam, small tears falling down both of their cheeks. The dwarfs arms wrapped tightly around her waist and grasped tightly onto the front of her dress. The other dwarves that had arrived with the lady looked shocked to see her so vulnerable and hugging an Elf of all people.

The dam moved out of Eleniel's embrace after a few minutes and pressed her forehead gently against the Elf's in familiarity. Gasps could be heard around them but they were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

_**"How I have missed you, my friend." **_Eleniel greeted the dwarf in perfect Khuzdul, certainly shocking the other Dwarves, Elves and Hobbit. Dís laughed boisterously, understanding what it was that she was doing before replying in perfect Sindarin, _"I have missed you too, my friend."_

Silence surrounded the two woman as they spoke to each other happily. The Dwarves were wondering how an Elf knew how to speak their tongue while the Elves were wondering how a Dwarf knew how to speak their tongue considering anything associated with the Elves was hated by their race.

No one noticed until it was too late that Eleniel and Dís was gone.

* * *

**I fought with myself as to whether or not I should have Eleniel speaking Khuzdul but I figured that after how long her life has been then she would definitely speak it. The relations between Elves and Dwarves didn't use to always suck. Remember Durin's Folk once used to have a very close relationship with Celebrimbor, who would consequently be Eleniel's grand-nephew, I think, as Celebrimbor is her brother, Fëanor's grandson. Not really sure how that works lol. Also as you can see, she has a close relationship with Dís which will be shown how that came to be in another chapter. I think I'm going to return to the others next chapter lol because we still need to get through Helms Deep. ****The evil of Mordor is affecting her like it does all Elves so while it says that she is 'dying', it doesn't mean bodily dying, it's more on a soul level of dying. If you get me?**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed xx**


	20. Forth Eorlingas

Helms Deep was quiet. No one spoke, laughed, if he wasn't standing amongst the soldiers then he would have thought that no one was breathing either. Boromir watched the approaching army as the rain poured down upon them and the lightning reflected off the metal of their armour. He could hear their shouting and rumbling and saw some of the Men shaking, whether in fear or because of the wet, cold rain, he did not know.

"Argh. You could have picked a better spot." Gimli grumbled to them as Aragorn moved til he stood behind them, gripping his, Legolas and Gimli's shoulder tightly as if to say 'good luck my friends'. The group of friends laughed at their Dwarf friend while Legolas commented snidely if he wanted him to lift him up like a little baby so he could see. Gimli glared at the Elf but laughed with them nonetheless.

The friends began talking and laughing loudly amongst themselves not seeing the grateful looks they were getting from the other Men. The happiness and laughter of their group actually putting the other soldiers at ease. If they could laugh at a time like this then surely everything was not lost?.

"Well lad, the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli commented to the group, all of them immediately looking at the necklace around his neck while Aragorn merely smiled at them before he placed a soft kiss to the pendant and whispered a small prayer to the Valar for help.

"We shall follow you to the end, my King." Boromir stated, bowing his head to his King while Legolas and Gimli also bowed to him, acknowledging him as their leader...and friend. Aragorn smiled at all three of them before clasping each of their forearms tightly. He stepped back and started to walk back and forth along the wall, shouting out orders and raising the morale of the Men and Elves.

They watched as Saruman's troops marched towards them. Torches lit, long spears pointed towards the sky. The battle for Helms Deep was beginning. Glimpses of the creatures ugly faces was seen, causing some men to whimper in fear while others felt their resolve and courage become stronger. They would die before letting these hideous beasts touch the ones they loved.

_"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!"_ (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!) Aragorn yelled loudly from behind them.

The Uruk-hai stopped and the Men watched them silently. The Uruks began to to pound their spears against the ground and roar while the Men and Elves readied their weapons. All was silent until a single arrow from their troops sailed towards one of the Uruks, embedding itself into its neck. They watched anxiously as the Uruk-hai hit the ground, dead. The Uruks roared in anger before they charged. Along the wall, the Elves and any man with a bow loaded their bows.

_"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc." _(Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arms) Legolas said aloud. Boromir and Gimli paused, letting his words pass through their minds before nodding to their friend that they understood. Legolas and Aragorn thought it would be a good idea for them to learn Sindarin so that they could speak freely amongst each other if what they were speaking of were not for others to hear as most of the Rohirrim were not fluent in Sindarin as they felt no need to learn the language of people that they rarely saw or interacted with. Gimli would have taught them Khuzdul but the laws of his people prevented him from doing so.

_"Leithio i philinn!" _(Fire!) Aragorn shouted as the elves and soldiers let their arrows fly through the air to their targets. "What happened? Did anyone hit anything?" Gimli asked Legolas who only rolled his eyes while Boromir snorted at the Dwarfs words.

"They're Elves. Rarely do they miss their targets." Boromir said to the Dwarf as he watched as the Uruks that were felled by an arrow was quickly replaced by another. Winning this battle would take everything in all of them. His eyes caught sight of something within the hordes of Uruks and he turned to Aragorn shouting, "Aragorn! Pendraid! (Ladders!)"

The man nods his head before turning to tell the Elves who immediately put away their bows and drew their swords. Gimli stood firmly with his axe exclaiming somewhat excitedly, "Come on! Send them to me!"

Uruk-hai climb the ladders onto the wall as the heavy fighting begins. Left and right, all anyone could see was flying blades meeting and blood. So much blood. Although amongst the dreariness of battle, there was still a flicker of hope and laughter as a Dwarf called out to his three companions fighting beside him that he had two kills already. Legolas rolled his eyes before exclaiming that he was on kill number seventeen. Boromir and Aragorn both rolled their eyes at their friends antics but also began counting their kills. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen Boromir thought as his sword swept around him, killing any Uruk-hai that came within his sight and reach.

Gimli hacked away at the Uruks harshly with his axe. "Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen." He counted aloud before he heard Aragorn yelling about an approaching group of Uruk-hai who were moving towards the main gate. A volley of arrows were released, killing many Uruk-hai, only for them to be replaced by another. Gimli groaned in frustration before noticing something else. An Uruk soldier holding a single, brightly lit torch was running towards the drain underneath the very wall piled with explosives that he and the Fellowship were standing on. He heard more shouts from Aragorn to Legolas, _"Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon!"_ (Legolas, stop him! Kill him!). Legolas let several arrows loose, each of them hitting their target. However the Uruk soldier kept moving towards the drain.

Knowing that the Uruk soldier was going to make it, Gimli and Boromir urged for the soldiers to move off that part of the wall before they glanced back at Legolas and Aragorn, both of whom still stood directly over the drain. Eyes widened in horror, they shouted for their friends to move before running towards them as if thinking they could beat the already too close Uruk-hai and pushed their friends out of the way.

The four males were still on the wall when it exploded.

King Théoden and his men looked on in shock before their attention is pulled back towards the main gate. "Brace the gates!" He commands as the Men run to hold it while the Uruk-hai pound on it from the other side. While the Men try to stop the Uruks from getting pass the main gate, Aragorn and his companions lay unconscious as swarms of the Uruk army storm through the hole in the wall.

The group slowly regained consciousness when they found the Uruk soldiers already upon them, one of them with a sword raised as it came down hurtling towards Boromir's neck, only to be stopped by a blue, luminescent shield that appeared out of nowhere. The groups eyes widened as they saw the shield appear above all four of them, protecting them from harm as the Uruk-hai slammed their swords against the shield, only for them to shatter. Each of them noticed the faint glow of Eleniel's pendant around Aragorn's neck and swore they heard the voice of their friend in their heads yelling at them to stop gaping and fight. They also swore they heard her say that they were stupid and wondered if they forgot that she had magic. The group had to laugh quietly to themselves at her words. As they stood, their swords were immediately unsheathed. The shield disappeared and they immediately fought against the Uruk-hai, their resolve to survive stronger now. Soon legions of Elves appeared behind the group as they fought and Aragorn shouted for them to duck as the Elves shot arrows towards their enemies.

The fighting continued. Swords slashed against bodies, drawing blood. Screams and whimpers were heard as people were slaughtered. "Aragorn, pull back to the gate!" King Théoden yelled out to them. The group nodded at his order while Legolas yelled to the Elves, _"Am Marad!" _(To the Keep!). The Elven soldiers immediately retreated inside the Keep, Boromir and Legolas following close behind them.

_"Nan barad! Haldir! Nan barad!" _(Pull back! Haldir! Pull back!) Aragorn yelled to the Elf Captain, who nodded his agreement before pushing his soldiers to go inside. While his back was turned, Aragorn saw a huge Uruk-hai come up behind him, ready to struck. He ran towards the Elven Captain but knew it was futile to think that he could save the Elf but still he kept running.

"Haldir!" He yelled as he ran. The Uruk soldier was just about to strike the Elf Captain when it was felled by a flying arrow. Haldir glanced behind him in shock before looking to see who it was that saved his life. He and Aragorn found their eyes widening when they saw Gimli standing by them, a bow in his hand. Haldir nodded his head in thanks which Gimli returned before they all ran back inside the Keep just as Gamling called for the soldiers to brace the main gate.

They watched as the gate is almost broken under the weight of the pushing Uruk-hai. "To the gate!," Théoden shouted. "Draw your swords!" The King and his men try to defend the gate, each of them down to the youngest child and oldest man fighting with all their might to make sure the Uruks don't make it through.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn demanded from the King, noticing the downtrodden expression on his face. He shook his head at the King; it was like he had already given up.

"As long as you can give me." He nodded his head before looking around for his companions. He found Boromir and Gimli a few feet away from him, pushing against the front gate while Legolas was outside along one of the other walls shooting at any Uruk-hai he could see with the other Elves.

He called out to Gimli who appeared at his side, Boromir following him. "Come. We need to give the men as much time as we can." He said before turning to walk away, Gimli following closely behind him while Boromir went back to help the other soldiers brace the gate.

Aragorn and Gimli snuck to the other side of the gate, peeking at the huge amounts of Uruk-hai from around the corner. Aragorn gazed at the huge gap from their hiding spot to where the Uruk-hai were, contemplating at how he was going to get Gimli across. Seeming to know what was on the mans mind, he said, "Throw me. I cannot jump the distance so you are going to have to throw me."

Aragorn stared at his friend, his amusement clear in his eyes. Gimli glared at him before saying, "Eh, don't tell the others." Aragorn nodded but knew that after all this was over, the first thing he'd do is tell Boromir and Legolas.

He tossed the Dwarf who immediately started attacking Uruk soldiers. Aragorn jumped over the gap and soon joined him in the fight, the friends fighting as one. The men try to seal the gate as Aragorn and Gimli continue fighting against the Uruk-hai on the other side. As soon as the gate is sealed, Aragorn and Gimli hear the Kings voice calling for them to get out of there. "Aragorn! Gimli!" Boromir shouted as he and Legolas throw a rope down to the pair. Aragorn grabs ahold of the rope with Gimli in his arms as Boromir and Legolas pull them up. The group watched as more and more ladders rose from the army below. The sight caused a healthy amount of dread to rise in them but they pushed their fears away and instead began pushing some of the ladders off the wall, crashing into the army below and killing a good amount of Uruk soldiers.

"Fall back!" Gamling yelled to all those on the wall. Many of the soldiers retreated back inside. "They have broken through. Retreat!"

The soldiers crowded around each other inside the fortress as they heard the Uruks try and break through the gate. "The fortress is taken. It is over." King Théoden said sadly as he looked around the fortress before bowing his head in shame. "No army has been able to penetrate these walls until the reign of Théoden King, who has already brought much suffering to his people. Is this truly the legacy my people if they even survive this night shall remember of me?"

Aragorn glared at the King before yelling at him, "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!" A loud bang at the door is heard. Aragorn looked around at the men and Elves before asking the King if there was a way for the women and children to get out of the caves. "Is there no other way?" He demanded, looking at the unresponsive King and his men.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." Aragorn grabbed Gamling's shoulder and urged for him to tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass. The King glanced at the Fellowship, hope lost from his eyes. "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?"

The Fellowship glanced at the King before they all turned to Aragorn, waiting for instruction. "Ride out with me," he stated before looking to his companions at his side. "Ride out with us."

"Ride out and meet them."

Théoden turned to face the Fellowship as they stood courageously before him. "For death and glory?" He said, looking at them hopelessly.

Aragorn shook his head at the King. "No, my Lord. For Rohan and your people." Boromir watched as the sun rose, its bright light shining through one of the windows of the Keep. His mind suddenly remembered the words of Gandalf all those days ago before he left, "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time." The King exclaimed, looking around at his Men and giving them instructions to bring the horses. Gimli climbs up to the top of the Keep to blow the horn while Théoden moves towards Aragorn and the others and clasped them on their forearms. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together."

Every able bodied soldier climbed atop a horse. Aragorn sat on Brego, Boromir on Hasufel on his right and Legolas on Arod on his left. "Forð Eorlingas!" The King yelled as the doors give in. The King rides out with Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and his men at his side. Their horses raced them down the causeway, killing Uruk-hai as they rode pass. The men were surrounded soon enough by their enemies but they kept on fighting when Aragorn stopped and glanced up a hill to see Gandalf sat atop of Shadowfax, Éomer at his side. Éomer drew his sword before calling for his men, "Rohirrim!" He shouted loudly, "To the King!" The army and Gandalf charge down the hill towards them. The Uruk-hai rally together, the King and his men briefly forgotten in favour of another threat.

The fighting ensued for what felt like Ages, the soldiers refuelled by the arrival of reinforcements. Soon the call for the Uruks to retreat is heard as the creatures retreat into a line of trees. The men watch as the trees groan and sway before horrible sounds of pain is heard. Cheers are heard as the men celebrate their win but it is soon dampened when they remember the clean up and the loss they had faced that night. Many of them were of the same thoughts; they were happy that they would live but saddened for the loss of those that had not survived.

Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir and Legolas gathered together, watching as the women and children moved out of the caves cautiously. The group watched as soldiers reunited with their loved ones while others grieved for the ones they had lost. They could not bear to watch such sadness especially since they were also still grieving for someone they had loved and lost, someone who had saved them that night. The group smiled brightly when they met the eyes of young Haleth and Éothain in the arms of their mothers. The group were happy that the two young ones had managed to survive.

"Final count: fourty-two." Legolas announced smugly to the group. Boromir and Aragorn rolled their eyes while Gimli simply scoffed and announced that he had killed fourty-three. Boromir and Aragorn just walked away, both of them forgoing trying to count their amount of kills halfway through the battle.

"You lie!" Gimli gasped before glaring at the Elf. "I ain't no liar, you leaf eater. I am just better than you." Gimli lifted his head and attempted to look down his nose at the Prince which didn't really work out because of the height difference. They started to bicker with each other while the two Men just sighed at their antics.

Those two would never change.

* * *

**So we just had the Battle for Helms Deep is finito and we finally checked in with these guys. I feel like I haven't written any scenes that included them for five hundred years lol. Anyways yes that happened with Eleniel's pendant. If you disliked that the l. I just felt like I needed to have her pendant do something besides being pretty because I felt like that was such an Eleniel thing to do to try and protect the Fellowship even beyond the grave lol well, figuratively speaking of course because she isn't in any grave lol (I wouldn't do that to you guys again...)**

**Also I have gotten a review on that talked about Eleniel being a Mary Sue. The person who commented DID NOT say that she was a Mary Sue as they liked her personality lol but it just got me thinking that I'm not trying hard enough to make her a Mary Sue because that seriously was my goal at the beginning lol. I LOVE A GOOD MARY SUE. They're not my guilty pleasure because I'm not ashamed, they're just my pleasure I guess. But I'm too entrenched in her character now and how she is that I'm not going to randomly change her now so don't worry, she won't miraculously change. This person who reviewed is also one of the reasons why I'm updating because I really wanted to reply to them but I couldn't because they were a guest. Anyways they touched on something I said in one of my earlier chapters where Eleniel did not know that Estel was Aragorn so in my A/N of that chapter I said something like how she would refer to him as Estel but in his head, he would call himself Aragorn. Well this person said that his whole life points to that not being the case as he did not know he was Aragorn for the majority of his life and other stuff so in his mind, he would think of himself as Estel. I just wanted to brush up on this in my A/N and say that in my mind, I feel like he would refer to himself as Aragorn. Estel is that little boy who was raised in Rivendell, Strider is the Ranger and Aragorn is the man who led the Fellowship to Lothlórien after the 'death' of Gandalf so that's why I said that he would refer to himself as Aragorn because in that point in time and situation, he was Aragorn. It's like this guy has like three alter egos or something lol. Also he has just spent about 60 years amongst his people so I feel like he has now come to think of himself as Aragorn. He had accepted that he was Aragorn. He just couldn't accept being the Heir to the Throne of Gondor. Thank you for the review as it really got me thinking :)**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed xx**


	21. The Alandil

Isengard and Saruman had suffered for their actions. The Ents laid siege to the Tower, decimating the Wizards land and his orc servants. The water from the dam now covered every piece of land in sight, washing the filth of Isengard away as Treebeard said.

The Hobbits were currently raiding Saruman's pantry, finding more food than they have had since leaving the Shire. They sat along the outskirts of Isengard, smoking their pipes and munching on fruit and meat. They were talking when Treebeard came to them with the other Ents, a passive expression on their faces.

"Come Little Hobbits," He said to them. "It is time to do what Miss Eleniel has asked of you both." The Hobbits stood immediately, anxiousness written clearly on both of their faces. The two of them stepped onto Treebeard's hand as he lifted them and placed them neatly upon his shoulder. The Hobbits sat immediately, their sides pressed against Treebeard's neck.

The Hobbits watched fascinated as the Ents formed almost a protective circle around them, their eyes forever on their surroundings. They soon set off, to where, the Hobbits did not know but they trusted Lee and the Ents so they sat prettily next to each other pointing at the various things they could see from on the Ents shoulder and laughing amongst themselves.

Their energy however could not last forever and after about an hour or two, they fell asleep cuddled up to Treebeard and each other. They startled awake when they heard the deep, groaning voice of Treebeard trying to wake them. "Time to get up Hobbits," the tree said as they rubbed the sleep from their eyes. "We have arrived."

Looking around, the Hobbits found themselves in a beautiful clearing in what they thought was Fangorn Forest but they were not sure as the trees looked different. The grass seemed greener and the flowers actually looked like they were alive. In the middle of the clearing sat a single tree, its trunk thick, with roots that looked as if it reached deep into the very core of Middle Earth. The light of the sun filtered through the clearing, making the area seem almost ethereal and picturesque.

"Wow!" Pippin exclaimed, looking around with awe filled eyes and a bright smile on his face, Merry was pretty much the same. The Ents had proud looks on their faces as they saw the awe and amazement on the Hobbits faces. "What is this place Treebeard?"

The Ent looked at them with a bright before looking around the clearing. "This is the Alandil." He announces to them with a bright smile.

"Alandil? Lover of Trees or Tree-friend?" Merry roughly translated with a sceptical look on his face as if he thought he was wrong. The Ents looked at him with bright smiles on their faces before nodding their agreement.

"Yes. Named in honour of the great friend that Miss Eleniel has been to us Ents for many years and also named for the ones who protect the Alandil." Treebeard smiled widely as he looked around at the trees surrounding the beautiful clearing.

The Hobbits looked confused when Pippin turned to Merry and asked, "What do you suppose that means?" Merry shrugged his shoulders to show he didn't understand what the Ent was on about either.

"This place is guarded by those most precious to all Ents; the Entwives." Treebeard told them, an almost tearful smile upon his face. Merry was confused, so was Pippin it seemed. "But that cant be right. You said that you didn't know where the Entwives went?" Pippin demanded to know from the Ent, not understanding anything at all. Treebeard nodded his head in thought before telling them that he'd lied to them to protect the Alandil. No one in all of Middle Earth has known where the Entwives had gone except for the remaining Ents and Eleniel.

Merry and Pippin gasped before dramatically clinging to each other exclaiming about how their friendship with Treebeard was over. "Friends don't lie to friends, Treebeard." Pippin said while wiping the fake tears that were running down his cheeks while Merry clutched his right hand, exclaiming how he didn't know how he could go on. The Ent just thought about how dramatic they were.

If the Ent could roll his eyes then he would be seeing the inside of his head. "You both may cry to me later but we are here to retrieve something for Miss Eleniel."

Treebeard lowered the two Shirelings to the forest floor just outside the border of the clearing. They moved to cross into the clearing when they were stopped by Treebeard. He shook his head at them before telling them that they had to stay out of the clearing for now. The Hobbits were confused but nonetheless listened to the Ents.

"What do you think is so important about that tree, Merry?" Pippin asked his friend as they both looked at the huge tree in the middle of the clearing. It looked like any regular tree, granted it was the biggest tree the Hobbits had ever seen but still it was a tree. It had a trunk. It had branches. It had leaves. And that's it yet, the Ents were looking at it like it was blessed by the Valar or something. Although considering this place was connected to Lee, they wouldn't be surprised if it actually was blessed by the Valar.

They watched as the Ents formed an almost protective circle around the tree, their backs to the Hobbits and their arms held out in front of them towards the tree. Soon a peaceful, almost whimsical like chant was heard throughout the Alandil. The Hobbits felt the tension in their bodies fade and their bodies began swaying of its own accord as the sound and unique language of the Ents washed over them. Soon a bright, white glow filled the clearing and Merry and Pippin gasped when their eyes found the tree again. They watched in awe as the trunk of the tree almost seemed to unravel on its own as the wood of the trunk seemed to open up and break away revealing a small space within its trunk. Their eyes couldn't see what was in the tree as they were too far away but anything that was hidden especially in a place as inconspicuous as a tree must be majestic.

"Come young Hobbits. Only you two may be able to retrieve the object." Treebeard said to them as they stood immediately, making their way slowly over to the gathered Ents.

They gasped when their eyes found a certain sword sat within the trunk of the tree. Merry glanced at Pippin for a second before hesitantly moving to grab it. He faltered a bit, wondering if the sword would suddenly shock him or something but he strengthened his resolve and grasped the ornately designed hilt that was filled with gems like that of Lee's pendant and several others. Drawing the too long for his arm sword from the tree, he released the breath that he hadn't even known he was holding. The sword flashed a white colour and suddenly it was just the right size for the Hobbits. Treebeard laughed joyously, a bright smile adorned his usually stiff face.

Merry stood there holding the powerful sword for what felt like hours, his mind and body unsure of what to do at this moment. Everyone could feel the power emanating from the weapon although the Hobbits were confused as to what made it so special that it had to be hidden away from enemies and potential allies alike. "Come Hobbits," Treebeard bent down and lifted them back onto his shoulder. "Time to return to Isengard. I imagine that your companions shall be coming for you both soon enough." The Ent said, a touch of sadness heard in his voice. He did not think that he would miss the Hobbits but he would.

They were his friends after all.

* * *

The group looked warily around them as they heard the low, lumbering sounds coming from the trees around them. Éomer looked particularly frightened especially after seeing the trees of Fangorn killing the Uruk soldiers that had retreated into its forest. Soon the oppressive atmosphere formed by the trees disappeared as Isengard appeared in front of them followed by the loud and familiar Hobbit laughter, followed by loud exclamations.

"No Merry! Those are Treebeard's cousins!" Pippin yelled at the other Hobbit, slapping the pipe weed out of his hand. There was a little scuffle between the pair of them, Merry shouting about how if Longbottom Leaf was Treebeard's cousins then they'd have to give up pipe weed for the rest of their lives. The group rode in on Merry and Pippin fighting on the borders of Isengard and shouting about Treebeard's cousins. The Ent himself sat watching them, an exasperated expression on his face although anyone could see the fondness he held for the Hobbits as he looked at them.

The Hobbits didn't notice the group until Treebeard greeted Gandalf. "Young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a Wizard to manage here, locked in his tower." Merry and Pippin smiled brightly at the group before running to embrace the two Men, Dwarf and Elf enthusiastically.

"Aragorn! Boromir! Gimli! Legolas!," The Hobbits shouted before running into the open arms of the group. The King and his men looked away from the tender moment, allowing the reunited group of friends a moment to rejoice at being with each other again.

The Ent smiled at them, happy that his Hobbit friends had been reunited with their family, when his eyes caught sight of a familiar jewel pendant around one of the Men's neck. "You wear Miss Eleniel's pendant?" Treebeard asked the man curiously almost as if he didn't know how that could be possible. The Ent was also trying to place who he was from the descriptions he received from the little Hobbits. "You are the Dúnedain. The Heir of Isildur."

The man looked reverently upon the Ent before bowing to him. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Treebeard." The Ent laughed boisterously before smiling brightly at the man. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He introduced himself.

"There is no need to bow to me, young one," Treebeard replied before sadly looking at the pendant that hung around his neck, thinking of his long lost friend. "She must have loved you very much if she gave you such a gift. She would have sooner died before parting with it," he said before looking at the Ranger seriously. "You shall always be able to call upon us Ents, my Lord and you and yours will always be welcome here in Fangorn."

The Fellowship besides the Hobbits gaped at this show of such devotion especially to someone that the Ents did not know. The other Ents also voiced their agreement with Treebeard before marching away. "I-ah-wait, what?," The Ranger stuttered out as he looked at Treebeard in shock, the others following his example.

Merry and Pippin only laughed at the expressions on their friends faces before speaking, "Lee is the reason why many of the Ents are able to speak. She has been a friend to the Ents for many Ages and is very highly thought of and cherished by them," they said to Aragorn and the others. "It is no surprise to us that the Ents will do something like this. They trust Lee and she definitely must of seen something inside you..."

"Very, very, very deep inside you." Pippin said jokingly, the group laughed at Aragorn's expression as he glared at the Hobbit. He started laughing with them soon enough although anyone with eyes could still see the deep grief he still held.

"Show yourself!" Aragorn shouted, hoping to get the Wizard locked in his towers attention, only for Gandalf to tell him to be quiet.

"Be careful; even in defeat Saruman is dangerous." He said to the clearly outraged group, Pippin sitting in front of Aragorn while Merry sat in front of Boromir.

The group began to argue. The King and his men wanted Saruman dead while Gandalf said that they needed him alive. The rest of the Fellowship merely stood on the side, not bothering with trying to speak during their argument. They were interrupted when a weak voice spoke from above them, "You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden king, and made peace afterwards." Saruman said, trying to weasel his way out of the situation no doubt. "Can we not take council together, as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace." King Théoden said softly, shocking the rest of the group into silence. "We shall have peace... when you answer for the burning of the westfold, and the children that lie dead there. We shall have peace, when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows... we shall have peace."

"Your treachary has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk, but you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's council." Realizing what it was that Gandalf was going for, the Fellowship couldn't help looking disgustedly at Gandalf, wondering if dying had somehow made him lose his mind but also knowing that there was no way in any life that they would ever work with Saruman.

Saruman grinned evilly at the other Wizard, realizing that he now had something that he could bargain with. "So you have come here for information. I have some for you," The ugly old Wizard said, pulling a glowing Palantír out into the open as he looked upon it adoringly. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon."

The Wizard cackled loudly, the sound ominous and evil, sending shivers through all that were there. "You will all die." He said gleefully before he looked at Aragorn, sneering. "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king, this one who is responsible for the death of his only One."

To say Aragorn was pissed would be an understatement. Aragorn straightened his shoulders as he glared hotly at the Wizard. The group watched as the man seemed to transform from a Ranger to a King right in front of them. "Who are you to speak in such a manner to me except a disgraced and traitorous Wizard?," Aragorn said to the now fuming Wizard.

Saruman glared at Aragorn, trying to glare him into submission no doubt. "And don't you dare talk about Eleniel especially when it is your servants, your Uruk-hai that took her away from me," he shouted at the Wizard. "I'm sick of this. He's not going to talk. Shoot him Legolas."

The Elven Prince smirked at the Ranger before nodding and reaching for an arrow from his quiver. Gandalf stopped him with an indignant no to the group. The members of the Fellowship all looked saddened that Legolas wasn't able to stick an arrow in him. Gandalf continued to plead with the Wizard, getting absolutely nowhere when Saruman shot a fireball from his staff at the other Wizard. The flames engulfed Gandalf but soon disappeared to reveal a still alive and healthy Gandalf and Shadowfax.

The group watched as Saruman's staff shattered in his hands. Gríma appeared behind the man, a forlorn look on his face before it turned fierce as he looked at Saruman as if he blamed the Wizard-well he's not a Wizard now-for everything bad that has happened to him. They watched as he took a dagger out from his robes and stabbed the Wizard in the back. Legolas let loose an arrow at Gríma, killing him instantly. They both from their tower. Gríma landed in the water dead while Saruman is impaled on a spike of a large wheel.

The Fellowship looked on impassively. They did not feel bad for either man. Saruman was responsible for one of their owns death and those of the people of Rohan. While Gríma simply made his bed which he now laid in.

While the rest of the group was thinking of what to do now, Pippin found himself looking down at the murky water. His eyes saw a glowing orb in the water and being the inquisitive Hobbit that he was, he jumped off Brego and grabbed onto the orb. No, the Palantir is what Saruman called it. He couldn't help but find himself fascinated with the object.

"Peregrin Took, I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now!" Gandalf's shouts broke him from the haze he had entered. He reluctantly moved and gave the Palantir to Gandalf before letting himself be lifted back in front of Aragorn.

The Hobbits farewelled their Ent friends, promising to return and that they hoped to see them all again. They were off to Edoras.

* * *

**So I've been gone the whole week. Sorry? I just started more shifts at work so I don't have as much time as I use to lol. Anyways, I just realized as I was writing this that this story is going to be much longer than was my intention lol. 25 chapters was my max number and we're at chapter 21 with no end in sight lol. I know some of you really want a reunion to happen but that also may take some time so sorry again haha. I honestly am shocked at how long this story is? I did not think it would take me this long lol. What did you think of the Entwives thing? I know that it seems like Eleniel gets on with everyone and has so many friend everywhere but I felt like that with how long she has lived then she would be very proficient with charming others lol. Although I might put in some drama or not haha.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed xx**


	22. Oath of Eorl

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead." The King said lifting his goblet in a salute. "Hail!" The rest of the Men and other people in the Hall shouted before drinking from their cup.

The Rohirrim and everyone else begin to party and celebrate. The celebrations were bittersweet as people noticed Men, friends, children missing from the celebrations. Numbered with those that had died. Aragorn and Boromir watched as the Elf and Dwarf prepared for their drinking contest. "Another opportunity for them to prove whose race is superior to the other again." Boromir said cheekily to Aragorn, who laughed at his remark. They watched as Legolas took a small sip of his drink while Gimli chugged his down.

Boromir soon moved closer to better watch the competition, leaving Aragorn further back by himself. So caught up in his friends antics was he that he didn't notice the blonde haired maiden that appeared at his side. "Westu, Aragorn, hál." (Be-thou Aragorn well) Éowyn said, a somewhat sad smile on her face.

He smiled back at her, unsure of how she felt after they had spoken before the battle. At least she was still smiling at him but it seemed to be tinged with more sadness now. "Why do you not celebrate with your people my lady? Tonight is certainly not time for sadness." He told her.

She merely smiled at him then nodded her head. Aragorn stood there as if waiting for her to say something before walking away. Éowyn watched after him longingly. Her uncle joined her soon after Aragorn had left. "I am happy for you. He is an honourable man," he said to her knowingly. "Yet I also fear for you. He loves another."

The smile Éowyn had on her face before was wiped away with those three words. _He loves another_. "He loves someone who is dead Uncle. She is dead," she said indignantly. "He will have to move on one day."

The King looked at her alarmed and unsure of what to do or say. "Dead or not, he still loves her. I do not want you to long for him and then get your heartbroken. I only wish to look out for you."

Éowyn looked at her Uncle sadly, willing the tears to go away but before she knew it, tears were falling from her eyes. Théoden moved to embrace his niece, praying for the Valar to help her through this heartache. He moved them until they were outside, away from prying eyes. "Why does he not want me Uncle? Am I not good or beautiful enough?" She asked him, the tears still falling from her eyes.

"It is nothing like that. I know that he cares about you, he just..." he trailed off, trying to find the words.

"He just doesn't love me." Éowyn stated, her mind remembering the words he had spoken to her before the battle. "He cares enough to wish me joy and happiness but he cannot be the one to give it to me. He only wishes for me to find a love so strong where death cannot even lessen my feelings." She said, echoing the words he had spoken to her only a few days ago. The King comforted his niece for as long as he could until his duties as a King called him back to the celebration. Éowyn, not being one to want to appear weak in front of others immediately cleaned her face and walked back into the celebration with her head held high.

The singing, dancing and drinking lasted well into the night. Legolas won the drinking contest, proclaiming that Elves are better than Dwarves jokingly. He celebrated his win arrogantly, a huge smirk on his face until Pippin beat him in a drinking contest with Hobbits being the victorious race and the ones who could hold their liquor the best. Everyone soon fell asleep, many men just sleeping where they had passed out.

Aragorn felt himself wake up some time in the middle of the night. His dreams had been haunting. He saw Eleniel's death. Frodo and Sam's death. He saw the whole Fellowship dead. Deciding that he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep, Aragorn decided to get some air to clear his mind. Walking out of the communal bedroom that the Fellowship shared, he moved to leave the Golden Hall. Outside he found Legolas and Boromir smoking. Approaching his friends, they look towards Mordor.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." Legolas told him, Aragorn agreeing with the Elf.

While the Ranger and Elf talked, inside the communal bedroom, the Hobbits were awake. "No! Pippin, no! Don't touch it!," Merry yelled at his friend but his words fell on deaf ears. His hands touched the Palantír as if in a trance. As soon as his skin touched the orb, his body seized up and began to thrash in pain. Pippin's eyes were clenched close as if in pain as sweat seemed to drip from him.

"Gandalf! Please, help him!" Merry yelled, trying to wake the Wizard. The door to their room slammed open as Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas ran into the room. The Ranger ran towards the Hobbit, stealing the orb from his hands.

Immediately Aragorn felt all the pain that Pippin had felt as a menacing voice spoke to him. "Elessar, Elessar, Elessar," Sauron said, his deadly voice grating to the Ranger. "You shall fail. You shall fail. You shall fail." The Palantír fell from Aragorn's hands and rolled across the floor. An awake Gandalf threw a cloth over the orb, covering it from the view of everyone.

Gandalf tended to a terrified Pippin while Aragorn sat up from where he had fallen. He found Boromir and them at his side but he only shook his head that he was fine and instead moved over to comfort Pippin. The Hobbit latched his arms around the waist of the Ranger and visibly calmed down in Aragorn's arms. He may not have much experience with comforting others but Pippin was his friend, his family so if the Hobbit only needed him nearby then he would do exactly that.

"What did you see?," Aragorn asked the Hobbit quietly so as to not startle him.

Pippin looked at the Ranger, his eyes wide with fear as he looked around the group. "A tree... there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone... it was dead. The city was burning." The group minus the Hobbits and Gimli gasped in horror before looking at Aragorn and Boromir.

"Minas Tirith." Boromir said fearfully as his eyes began to water. "I must go. I must warn my people." The man stood and began to pack. None of the others tried to stop him knowing that he needed to leave.

"Boromir, you cannot go right now," Gandalf said. "It is late. At least wait til we have spoken with the King to see if he will send help for your people." Boromir sighed and nodded reluctantly although it looked like he wanted to do anything but wait til morning.

When morning came, the group found themselves gathered in the Golden Hall. Théoden sat atop of his throne, Gamling and Éomer at his side while the Fellowship sat before him. "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith."

"He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf said to the King.

Everyone watched as a disgruntled expression appeared on the Kings face. "Tell me... why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?," the King asked the Wizard, the anger clear in his face. "What do we owe Gondor?"

Before Gandalf could stop him, Boromir had stood and snapped at the King. "What do you owe Gondor, you say?," Boromir retorted, glaring at the King with rage filled eyes. "I fought for you, your people. Our King, the Heir to the throne of Gondor fought for your people," he said, pointing at Aragorn.

"Do you not remember that it was he that never once gave up on your soldiers? You had already accepted your defeat yet he gave no indication of accepting defeat and instead gave the men hope. Do you really blame them for not riding to your aid when you sent no word to them asking for aid?," Boromir snapped back at the King, fiercely defending his home and people.

"How could they not have seen our enemies closing in on us?" Théoden insisted stubbornly to the man but Boromir only shook his head in response.

"You think they can read minds in Gondor or something?," The Gondorian said sarcastically, openly mocking the King now to the amusement of the rest of the Fellowship and the chagrin of Gandalf. "You are not willing to send aid because they did not come to yours? What about the elves? What do they owe Rohan?"asked Boromir.

Théoden's face turned sheepish while Boromir stood smug in front of the King. "Does the oath of Eorl mean nothing to the House of Éothéod?" Boromir left the room, telling the group that he rode for Minas Tirith. Gandalf also said that he was going to Minas Tirith, along with Pippin. The Fellowship left the King and his men to themselves, hoping that the King would choose to help Gondor.

Boromir, Gandalf and Pippin hurriedly made their way to the stables, the rest of the Fellowship followed closely. "Why did you look? Why do you always have to look!" Merry asked his Hobbit friend.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." Pippin replies sadly, Merry only shook his head at the other Hobbit. The night before the Hobbits had decided for Merry to keep Ringil. No one knew about the sword they carried as the Hobbits did not have the time to show it to the Fellowship before the event with the Palantír happened.

Boromir lifted Pippin onto Hasufel before getting on behind him. He nodded to the group before speaking to Aragorn, "Do not worry my King. I would die before seeing our city fall," he said, smiling at his friend. "I await for the day when you shall sit on the throne."

Aragorn smiled widely at the man then spoke, "Good luck my friend." Soon the group rode out of the stables. They watched their horses fly across the plains until they disappeared fully from sight. "We will see them again, won't we Aragorn?," Merry asked the man hopefully. Aragorn puts his hand onto Merry's shoulder, squeezing it in comfort.

"I am sure that we will see them soon."

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Gandalf, Boromir and Pippin had left Edoras for Minas Tirith. The Fellowship spent much of that time sitting outside so they would be able to see if the beacons of Minas Tirith are ever lit. One day, Aragorn sat alone on the steps outside the Golden Hall smoking. The others were off doing who knows what when the Ranger noticed a flickering light upon the White Mountains.

He ran eagerly into the Golden Hall exclaiming, "The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit!," he shouted interrupting whatever it was that the King was going to say. "Gondor calls for aid."

Aragorn watched with baited breath as the King thought over what to do before finally coming to a decision. "And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!" Preparations for war and battle start immediately. Messengers are sent out all over the Riddermark calling for every able bodied man to gather at Dunharrow. Soldiers everywhere prepare for battle. Gathering weapons and horses. Farewelling family members.

"You ride with us?," Aragorn asked Éowyn as he exited the stables to find her preparing her horse.

The lady nodded her head, "Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men." Aragorn nodded at her words although he also knew that she also came because she wanted to convince her uncle to let her fight.

Aragorn moved to where the Fellowship were gathered near the front by the King. Gimli rode with Legolas while Merry rode on his own pony. "Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken! Now, fulfill them all! To Lord and Land!" Éomer shouted causing roars of encouragement from many of the Men before they rode out of Edoras to Dunharrow and then to Minas Tirith.

The men of Rohan constantly glanced back at Edoras. Who knew when they would see their city again?

* * *

**So I decided to stick with Aragorn and them for this chapter lol. I honestly just really want Aragorn and Eleniel to reunite but I realize that I can't just ignore everything and suddenly make her appear haha. Anyways getting closer and closer to the end of the book, kinda lol. If you find mistakes then sorry. I check over my work and then suddenly I read through it after it's been published and I find another mistake lol. Also if you don't know what the oath of Eorl or Cirion is then it was an oath and alliance established between Rohan and Gondor to always send aid whenever help was needed.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed xx**


	23. Dís and Andúril

Eleniel led Dís to Gilraen's grove as she had begun to call it. The both of them sat on the bench there when Eleniel encircled her arms around her Dwarf friend, a sad expression on her face. "I am sorry about Thorin, Fìli and Kìli," she said, shame written all over her face. "I should have answered your call instead of looking for the Ring. I could have healed them if I was there."

Dís smiled sadly at her Elf friend and only shook her head at the words she spoke. "Their deaths are not your fault. That lies with Sauron and his forces," the Dwarf grabbed onto Eleniel's hand in comfort, squeezing it a little. "They shall be avenged soon." She said fiercely as tears slowly filled her eyes as she thought of her lost family.

Eleniel smiled at her strong friend, grateful that she was trying to ease her guilt but it wouldn't work. Eleniel had been friends with the Dwarf for years since after the fall of Erebor and the battle of Azanulbizar. Eleniel had been travelling, searching for the Ring since Isildur had taken it, when she came across a young and injured Dís and Thorin. The two of them looked as if they had been through a bloody battle so she nursed them to health. It took her awhile to gain their trust after the actions of Thranduil but, they soon began to think of her as family and their only Elf friend in all of Arda. She knew them before she even knew Balin. The siblings told her how they were searching for their father, Thráin, who had been missing since the battle of Azanulbizar. The Dwarves and Elf grew close as time passed but soon the siblings had to leave so Thorin could continue his search for their father while Dís returned home to her sons. Before the Dwarves left, they gifted Eleniel with two dwarven beads, engraved with the Durin seal and decorated with small jewels of mithril and emeralds. The bead was a show of friendship and familial love between the Dwarves and Elf. Eleniel would always be apart of Durin's folk and their family, even if she was not a Dwarf and the bead proved that. They had promised to always be their for the other if the others called.

Eleniel had been called but she had not answered. She would regret that decision for the rest of her life.

"I must thank you for answering my call. I know things in Erebor must be just as bad as it is in the rest of Middle Earth." Eleniel said.

The Dwarrowdam nodded her head slowly. "I admit that the forces of evil have stretched forth their hands even into the depths of our mountains but, this is a noble cause," Dís told her. "I want to let it be known that Dwarves are not as selfish as others seem to think us besides, the way you wrote of this Heir of Isildur denotes that he means a great deal to you."

The friends sat there for several hours, just laughing and catching up. So long were they caught up in their reverie that they did not notice the setting sun until darkness fell upon Rivendell. Deciding that it was time to eat, they resolved to go to the main hall. As soon as they arrived in the hall, their companions latched onto them and refused to let them both out of their sights. The friends looked at each other before rolling their eyes at their protective shadows.

Eleniel grinned widely at the Dwarves, greeting them all in Khuzdul, many of them were stunned into silence when they looked upon the fair maiden. Her eyes found the form of a Dwarf with familiar red hair and beard. "Master Dwarf, may I inquire as to whether or not you are related to a Master Gimli?," she asked him. The Dwarf in question stared at her suspiciously before answering her, "Aye. Gimli is my son. Glóin , son of Gróin at your service. How is it that you know my son, my lady?"

Eleniel smiled brightly at the Dwarf before sitting in front of him, excited to be meeting the Dwarf that her friend spoke so highly of. "I travelled with the Fellowship for quite some time. Gimli is a dear friend of mine." She remarked, a certain level of fondness taking over her face as she thought of her funny, little Dwarf friend. The Dwarves looked at her in shock, not sure how they felt about an Elf being a close enough friend of a Dwarf that the Elf in question spoke and thought of the Dwarf fondly.

She sat with the Dwarves for the rest of the night, Arwen and Bilbo eventually joining her at their table. Eleniel could see the joy on Arwen's face as she spoke to the reluctant Dwarves, laughing loudly at any stories they told her. The feast lasted well into the night until everyone reluctantly started retiring for the night. There was still tension between the races but some of it seemed to lessen that night.

Eleniel looked at the object in front of her silently, her senses dulled to the presence of those around her and instead focused on one thing. The magic of the sword slowly brushed up against her own in greeting. She tentatively lifted her hand and touched the broken shards of the blade. Tremors of happiness and pleasure racked through her body as she felt the joy that the sword felt at that very moment. Narsil knew that it was time for it to be whole again.

She watched as Glóin and another Dwarf named Rarlum, a descendant of Telchar himself removed the shards of Narsil from its place of glory. They soon left the room and moved to the forge, everyone following behind them slowly. Eleniel stood proudly with the others, Dwarf and Elf alike, looking on as Glóin and Rarlum repair the shards. A sense of dread and happiness fill her for she knew that with Narsil reforged that her love would be better protected as she knew that the blade would only truly shine in his hand but, she also knew that with the reforged Narsil at his side, he would also be placing a target on his back. She did not know which was the better option. To have him better protected but also in more danger or to have him in danger but without the protection that Narsil would provide.

A sharp intake of breath drew Dís attention from Rarlum and Glóin to her Elf friend at her side. She reached down to take ahold of her hand but pulled it back harshly when she felt how cold her touch was. "I did not think that Elves could get cold." She remarked, reaching out for her friends hand again and gripping it tightly, no matter how cold her touch was.

"They do not," Eleniel stated before looking at the other Elves gathered there with a resigned expression. The Lady Arwen and Lord Elrond looked close to tears as did Glorfindel and the twin Elves they had travelled with from Erebor.

"Then why-" Dís began to ask when one of the Elves cut her off. Elrohir was his name she thought. She could never tell the difference between the twins. "The life of the Eldar is leaving her." The grief so clearly displayed on his face and in his words made Dís not want to ask her next question but she wanted to understand.

"What does that mean?," the Dwarf asked Elrohir.

Elrohir looked at Dís with something that the Dwarf could only describe as eyes of deep pain. "She is becoming mortal." He said as some of the Elves even began to sob and cry. Dís looked at her friend incredulously, not understanding why she would do such a thing.

Eleniel smiled at the group, the tears gathering in her own shimmering grey eyes then spoke, "This was my choice. There is no ship that can carry me to the West now. I only wish to spend the rest of my days loving him." The group swiftly left the topic of her immortality although Dís did wonder whom this man her friend loved was.

Glóin and Rarlum worked tirelessly, day and night and not once did Eleniel leave to rest. If she was to sleep then it would be right where she had laid down. She did not want to miss the reforming of Narsil. Finally after many days and nights, Glóin and Rarlum woke her some time during her sleep, stating that the blade was done.

Approaching the reforged blade, she admired the beauty of the blade. It was a sword befitting of a King. "What shall you name the blade, my lady?" Rarlum asked from behind her. Eleniel thought on name options, thinking that maybe it would be better for Aragorn to choose when the name came to her.

Yes, she thought, this name is perfect.

"Andúril," She said. "Andúril shall be its name."

* * *

They rode through the encampment at Dunharrow, surveying the gathered army of Rohan. The King called out to one of the men, "Grimbold, how many?" The King asked the man.

He answered, "I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my Lord." Théoden nodded at him before continuing on. Later on, the King and Aragorn stood on a hill above the encampment, looking over the army that had gathered.

"Six thousand. Only six thousand have gathered, less than half of what I had hoped for." The King told the Ranger as his eyes continued to look over Rohan's army.

The Ranger nodded in agreement, "Six thousand is not enough to break the lines of Mordor." He stated begrudgingly.

Théoden looked at the Ranger, the optimism clear all over his face. "Do not worry my friend. More will come."

"We do not have the time to wait. We have until dawn then we must ride for Gondor." Aragorn nodded at the King before making his way over to Gimli and Legolas who were speaking with Éomer.

He noticed the three of them looking at a certain mountain pass. "That road there," Gimli said. "Where does it lead to?"

Legolas answered him, "It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the the mountain." Aragorn looked down the path and saw a green shadowy profile or that is what he thought he saw. He fell into a trance, his blue eyes unable to look away from the ghostlike male when Gimli brought him out of his trance by yelling that he needed to eat. The Ranger glanced back down the path once more before leaving with his friends.

The Fellowship had a hard time sleeping that night. Aragorn slept in his own tent away from the others, his body rejecting the idea of a peaceful rest before they left for Minas Tirith. Although his dreams offered him some relief.

They were filled with images of a still alive Eleniel. She was dancing under the moonlight, her laughter sounding like music to his ears as she beckoned him to come to her. Her arms wrapped around his middle while his rested on her hips. Their bodies swayed together to inaudible music. Music that only the two of them seemed to be able to hear.

"We will be together again." She said to him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He closed his eyes, allowing his body to be swayed by his feelings.

Aragorn woke with a shout, drawing Eleniel's dagger. A soldier stood at the tent doorway, shuffling from foot to foot while nervously looking at the drawn dagger. "Sir? King Théoden awaits you, my Lord."

The Dúnedain nodded his head in acknowledgement as the soldier hurriedly left his tent. Aragorn stood before leaving his tent and making his way to the Kings tent. He entered Théoden's tent, expecting more talk on battle strategies but instead he finds the King talking to a seated, cloaked figure whose hood was drawn over their head, obscuring any chance the Ranger has at seeing their face. Aragorn had a flashback of another who always insisted on having their hood drawn even when she was seeing her niece again just so she could surprise her.

Théoden nodded amiably before leaving the pair alone. The cloaked figure approached Aragorn, lifting his hood. A blinding smile appeared on the Rangers face when he recognised the male. With a loud shout of 'Ada!', he embraced his father, happy to have seen the Elf after so long. Elrond grinned as he embraced his son.

_"Ion nin, nae saian luume." _(My son, it has been too long) the Elf Lord greeted him.

Aragorn could only smile, happy to see that someone from his family was safe. "What news do you bring of Rivendell?," the Ranger found himself asking the Elf who could only smile and answered that everyone was okay. Lord Elrond also told of how many of their people had left for the West but that Arwen and his brothers refused to leave him behind and had resolved to stay in Arda. Aragorn was also sure that Legolas had something to do with his sister staying.

They chatted pleasantly, allowing themselves to be father and son for a few moments instead of the Heir of Isildur and the Elf Lord of Imladris. The atmosphere changed though when he asked his father what business he had with him. "I come bearing a single gift," Elrond said before reaching inside his cloak and revealing a sword. Aragorn gazed upon it reverently.

"Andúril... Flame of the West. Forged from the shards of Narsil." Shock racked through Aragorn as his eyes widened at the information his father had given him. He reached out and drew the sword from its scabbard. Aragorn gazed upon the beauty that was Andúril before looking at his father curiously.

"You have foreseen that I would need the sword of Elendil?," he asked his Ada who shook his head in response.

"I did not foresee the dangers that Andúril would help you to overcome until a few weeks after another came to me with the request to reforge the sword." The Elf Lord replied while the Ranger looked confused.

He did not know that another besides his father and the Lady Galadriel who had the gift of foresight. It could be the fair lady of Lorien that he spoke of but the Ranger did not think so. "Then who?"

"That would be me." He heard a voice say from behind him. A sharp intake of breath and a gasp of shock escaped his mouth as he stared at the person in front of him. Dark hair and beautiful grey eyes were the only things that registered in his mind. Tears threatened to fall from both of their eyes, the emotions running high in both of them.

"Eleniel."

Aragorn quickly made his way towards her, determined to lessen the space between them as fast as possible. His hand hesitantly raised before it stopped midair as if he was unsure if she was real or not and did not wish to give himself false hope. In a perfectly Eleniel way who always seemed to know what was on his mind, she stepped towards him and moved her face into his grasp as her hand came up to grip it so she could press his hand closely to her. Eleniel pressed a chaste kiss to his hand as tears escaped her eyes, his filled with tears aswell.

"Estel."

Soon the space between became unbearable. Their lips met in a passion filled frenzy. Filled with everything they had yet to say and wished to do to each other. Every kiss, every hug, every offer of comfort they had found in their own personal dreams was expressed in that one kiss. Every 'I love you' and 'I miss you'. Every bit of the heartbreaking hollowness they had felt while apart from the other. Every wish upon stars and moons to protect the other.

Pulling away from each other, Aragorn felt the wetness running down his cheeks. Eleniel watched in amusement as Aragorn clenched his eyes close. After about a minute, he reopened his eyes before giving her a blinding smile. "What was that about?" She asked, her amusement clearly shown in her voice.

"Just making sure this isn't a dream or I might have killed whoever dared wake me."

* * *

**So chapter 23 and we just had our reunion! I really stretched this story out lol. Anyways what did you think? I'm not really good at feels of that magnitude so I hope it was good enough haha. Also I really planned for this book to be 15 - 20 chapters long and here I am, writing this A/N on chapter 23 lol.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Please speak on how you thought this chapter went xx**


	24. Vow

**Fluff warning. If you like keeping your bodily fluids in your body and for your heart to stay at its regular pace then please skip this chapter and wait for the next update.**

**Good luck lol.**

* * *

Aragorn could not believe this. He was sure that the Valar simply liked to see him suffer. What with the many burdens they had placed on his shoulders, the deaths of his parents and then they took Eleniel from him. But here she was. Alive and in his embrace. His eyes were always on her, trying to take her image in as much as possible. He didn't realise it but he had started crying, startling her.

"Estel?" She asked, her words pulling him out of his thoughts.

He looked at her with a smile and said, "I no longer know if I am awake...or if I have strayed into a dream once again," Aragorn said, his eyes roving over her face and body as if desperately trying to commit her to his memory. He lifted his right hand and caressed her cheek affectionately. "Surely I have wandered into a dreamland where you still live. Where you breathe and I am able to hold you."

Eleniel gazed at him warmly before allowing herself to relax more into his embrace. He stared at her for a few moments more, his love and longing for her so clearly displayed. She knew in that moment that she would love no one else but him. She could only hope that he felt the same about her.

She said nothing, choosing to instead brush her lips against the calloused palms of his hands. After a few moments of staring at each other, she turned her gaze to Elrond who still sat in the King's tent although he was looking away to try and give them a semblance of privacy. She also swore that she saw a little awkwardness and embarrassment in his posture but said nothing about it.

"We must prepare for war-" Elrond began to say when Aragorn cut him off. "And for our victory." He said confidently, almost as if they had already won the battle.

Eleniel looked at her love sadly before shaking her head. "You ride to battle, meleth nin but, not to victory." She said. Aragorn smiled after hearing her call him 'meleth nin' but that smile disappeared once he registered her words.

"Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, as you know, but in secret he sends another force, which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South. They'll be in the city in two days." His Ada told him. An image flashed before Aragorn's eyes. He saw huge fleets of ships gliding through the water as they passed burning buildings, leaving waste and death in their wake. "You're outnumbered Aragorn. You need more men."

"There are none." said Aragorn.

Elrond looked at him imploringly. "There are those who dwell in the mountain."

Aragorn looked at him shocked. Those men in the mountain were unreliable and would abandon them the first chance they got. "Murderers! Traitors! You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing! They answer to no one."

"They will answer to the King of Gondor." Elrond stated fiercely. Aragorn glanced down at the sword in his grasp before glancing at his Ada and Eleniel. Eleniel smiled at him encouragingly which he returned. "The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road."

Aragorn bowed his head at his Ada before nodding that he would follow his advice. "Your mother knew this day would come," Elrond said, smiling at his son. "Gondor need their King. Your people, the Dúnedain, need their King, their Chief."

_"Ónen i-Estel Edain." _(I gave Hope to the Dúnedain) said Elrond, reciting the final words of his mother to him.

_"Ú-chebin Estel anim." _(I have kept no hope for myself) Aragorn replied. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Eleniel watched as father and son spoke quietly to each other. Elrond was very wise so she could see why Aragorn would turn to his Ada for advice on the coming battles. He always seemed to just know what to say. She remembered what he had told her before they had left Imladris.

_"Please rethink this decision. I'm sure if you plead with the Valar they will give you back your immortality and you may sail West," said Elrond desperately. "If you go to him then there is no guarantee that you will come back."_

_She smiled at her friend sadly. She knew that he said all this out of love for he did not want to see me die. Many of the others had pleaded with her aswell but she would only shake her head at them. Eleniel could feel the light of the Eldar leaving her everyday but she knew that her place was at Estel's side. The fight for Middle Earth was coming to an end and so was her quest. She was fighting for a happier future with her love and she'd fight anyone to the death for that dream. Melkor, Sauron, whoever they sent, she would fight them all. "I know you worry for me but I am willing to die, to give up everything for him and the end of Melkor. Do not fear for me."_

_Her friend sighed sadly but nodded that he would support whatever she wanted. "At least promise me that you will tell him." Elrond said to her as they prepared for the journey to Dunharrow. She pretended not to know of what he spoke but her mind still wandered._

_Elrond sighed before silently grabbing onto her hand and squeezing it in comfort. "You cannot keep something like your lack of immortality a secret. He must know," the Elf Lord said, trying to catch her line of sight but remaining unsuccessful. "If you do not tell him before he departs from Dunharrow for the Dimholt road, then I will be forced to."_

_Eleniel glared at Elrond, her frustration with the Elf Lord showing. The Elf simply lifted an eyebrow at her as if to say 'try me'. She sighed in defeat before agreeing that she would tell him as soon as they arrived at Dunharrow and had time for themselves to discuss it._

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the tent door opening. Eleniel rushed to her friend and gave him a tight hug. "Keep your promise." Elrond whispered quietly in her ear although she knew that Estel heard what he had said.

Smiling at the pair of them before farewelling them one last time, Elrond moved out of the tent and their line of sight. Eleniel's thoughts immediately went to her immortality. She loved, loves Estel with everything she had. Her only wish was to be with him always even in death but, what if that is not what he wanted? What if he had found another while she was indisposed? What if he didn't love her like she thought he did?.

What if she had given up everything for a man who did not want to be with her?

She felt a hand grasp hers, startling her for a moment. Looking to her right, she smiled nervously at the questioning look on Aragorn's face. "What did he mean for you to keep your promise?" he asked her.

Aragorn felt her body tense and immediately knew that something was wrong. Knowing that she couldn't back out now, she took a deep breath before pulling him towards one of the seats in the tent. Once they had sat, she leant her head against his shoulder, feeling her body relax.

"I love you." She said sincerely, watching as a blinding smile appeared on his face.

"I love you too," he murmured back as his thumb slowly caressed her knuckles. "But you're making me nervous..." The unease and nervousness he felt was rapidly turning into fear.

Eleniel took a deep breath in before continuing, "I wish you could see Valinor one day," Aragorn's body froze after hearing her words. He knew that he would never look upon the Undying Lands but, she would. She would be young and beautiful forever while he would wither and die. "It's beautiful," she began to say. "The trees, the flowers, the air. It showed me that I was home, finally. After three Ages, I would be able to see my family again, my people. I was happy when after I had died that I was home but I was also distraught as I realised that I had left you behind. Left all of you behind."

Aragorn looked like he understood what she was trying to say and asked, "How are you here then?" She looked at him as if to say that she was going to explain that. Aragorn smiled at her sheepishly before nodding at her to continue.

Eleniel nervously continued, "They gave me a-a reward is what you could call it I guess. I could come back and live in Arda but something had to happen first..." she trailed off, the nervousness she felt seemingly overwhelming now.

Eleniel took a deep shuddering breath. "I gave up my immortality," she said, studying the man's face. He looked completely and utterly stunned. "My whole life has been about my quest. My quest, my destiny, they have always been the reasons why I survived, why I continued on even though all I wanted was to be with my family again," said Eleniel. "But you are the reason why I want to live." Aragorn looked at her in love and awe.

Eleniel grabbed onto his hands, entwining their fingers. "I am happy to share one lifetime with you than to face the eternities alone. I have waited three Ages for someone to love me and to make me feel the way that you do," she told him, small tears trailing down her cheeks. "I will not let anything, even death part us."

Aragorn stared down at their enjoined hands for a moment. "Your family..." she cut him off. "They understand. They only wanted me to be happy and you make me happy." She answered him, looking up into Aragorn's eyes, a look of absolute devotion on her face.

"I-I never wanted you to die..." Estel whispered, the guilt and self loathing evident in his voice.

"It was my choice," said Eleniel softly. "I only have to face physical death now. If I had stayed in Valinor then I would have suffered through the death of my heart and soul."

"You're stuck with me now." Eleniel said jokingly but serious, a giggle escaping her lips.

Aragorn drew her into a fierce embrace, his hands cupped her cheeks as he wiped her tears away. "I will give you everything," he vowed tearfully. "I am a Ranger, a Dúnedain, the Heir to the throne of a forgotten kingdom and people. I am nobody in comparison to you." Eleniel went to protest but he only silenced her by putting his hand over her mouth. She harrumphed before mildly thinking of licking his hand so that he'd remove it but decided against it. She knew that he had not bathed in a couple of days maybe.

"The only thing I can offer you is my mind, body and soul but, I vow to you this; I vow to always make you smile. I vow to listen when you talk, whether about your day or how much you hated something, I will listen. I vow to make you laugh and to laugh at all of your jokes," Eleniel laughed loudly as a bright expression overtook her and his face. "And lastly, I vow to love you for as long as I live...and even after that." A stream of tears rolled down Eleniel's cheeks, her happiness and love for him overwhelming her senses.

Aragorn peered down at Eleniel, smiling softly as he felt a certain feeling settle into the very viscera of his body. "You are everything to me," he continued. "I think I finally understand what your father meant when he called you his Star...for you are mine. You are the stars, Eleniel. You are the stars, the sun, the moon. Should I ever find myself lost on any of my wanderings while I am away from you, I need only look to the night sky and _know._"

He cupped her face between his hands.

"All roads lead back to you."

He pressed his lips against hers passionately. It was beautiful. There was no butterflies. No explosion of fireworks. No angels singing. Only contentment and love. And home. An undeniable feeling of returning home after a long time away.

* * *

**I cried.**

**The end.**


	25. Dimholt

They enjoyed their few minutes of peace and joy when they're interrupted by the opening of the tent door. In walked the remaining members of the Fellowship, all of them muttering about their rude awakening and what was so important that they needed to be woken up. The King nodded at them from the tent door before turning and leaving although not before glancing at her. He looked at her curiously as she offered him a small smile which he hesitantly returned.

Eleniel sat up from where she was sitting on Aragorn's lap. She made a move to get up but Aragorn only tightened his hold on the fair maiden. She soon gave up, glaring at the smug male and just sat there watching the muttering and tired looking group who still had not noticed them. Eleniel looked at the Elf, Dwarf and Hobbit fondly and said, "Well, well, well, I guess I should just come back at the better time, right Estel?," she said as tears and happy expressions appeared on their faces.

Legolas, Gimli and Merry gasped when they heard her voice. They slowly lifted their heads to look at her. Screeches of 'Lee' and 'Eleniel' was heard from the three of them as they raced towards her. Eleniel moved to race to them but once again Aragorn's arms stopped her. She turned to glare at the amused man, holding her. "Hey! Let her go laddie!" Gimli yelled at him as the others nodded their head, glaring at the amused Ranger.

"Yeah! We just want to hug her." Merry was not pouting. No sir, he most definitely was not pouting. Eleniel elbowed Aragorn in the gut, catching him off guard and momentarily winding him. She easily slipped from his lap now with a loud laugh from her and the others before wrapping her arms around her friends.

She whispered her affections and happiness at seeing them to them quietly. The group cried as they clung to their now alive friend fiercely. Eleniel felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her away from them and against a hard chest. She giggled before pressing a soft kiss to Aragorn's cheek. "I think I'm going to throw up." Legolas joked as him and Gimli made retching sounds. Merry punched them both before telling them that they were only jealous because Aragorn had someone while they only had each other.

The Elf and Dwarf spluttered in indignation while Eleniel laughed so hard that she felt like she couldn't breathe.

After a few minutes of chatting and catching the others up on what had happened with her and how she was even alive, Aragorn told them about his plan to take the Dimholt road. The Elf and Dwarf immediately thought he was stupid while the Hobbit has no idea what was so wrong with the Dimholt road. Eventually everyone agreed and the others raced out to gather their things while Merry hung back to speak with her.

They left the tent, following after the others at a much slower pace. _"We did it. Me and Merry were able to get Ringil from the Ents." _said Merry in Noldorin. Very smart in using a language that currently only him and her could speak.

Eleniel smiled happily at her friend in thanks before speaking, _"Thank you. I will retrieve it from you before the others and I leave." _The group had agreed that it was safer if Merry stayed behind with the rest of the Rohirrim. Merry wasn't happy about it but after Lee had told him that he was destined to stay with the Rohirrim, he felt much better about being left behind. He felt better, not happy.

Merry hugged his friend tightly before walking away to retrieve the sword. Eleniel smiled after him before continuing on her way. She walked to where her and the others were supposed to meet in silence. She could feel the stares as she walked through the camp. The men of the Rohirrim were very interested in the beautiful Elf that walked amongst them.

Eleniel watched silently as a blonde haired maiden approached her love as he readied his horse to depart. "Why are you doing this? The war lies to the East. You cannot leave on the eve of battle!" Eleniel knew all about Éowyn and felt absolutely no jealousy or hatred towards the girl for falling in love with Estel. He was so easy to fall in love with. Instead she felt sadness for her. Heartbreak was one of the worst pains for anyone of any race to feel and she would not wish it onto another.

"You cannot abandon the Men nor me." She stated firmly, silently pleading that he'd heed her words and stay. Stay with the men. Stay with her people. Stay with _her_.

Aragorn looked at her sadly. "Éowyn... I do not leave for fear of battle or lack of hope. I leave because I possess such great hope," said Aragorn as he lightly touched her cheek. "I am sorry that I do not return your feelings. I have wished you joy and happiness since I saw you." He said, repeating his words of before and further driving a wedge in her heart.

Éowyn is saddened but not entirely shocked as she watched him lead his horse away. She knew for sure now that he did not love her. He wished her happiness, yes, but he could not be the one to provide her with it. Eleniel watched sadly before she followed Estel and led Atamir to the Dimholt road entrance.

"She loves you." Eleniel said as she came to his side, a sad expression on her face. She wasn't sad because she thought that he loved another, she was sad for the heartache and grief she saw on Éowyn's face as she watched Estel walk away.

He looked at her before leaning forward and grabbing hold of her hands. "She does but, I love you. I cannot choose what my heart wants." Eleniel leant forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. After their kiss, she pressed her face into his chest with a content smile on her face before looking up at him and slowly reaching to caress her pendant around his neck.

"Lee!" Merry shouted, interrupting their moment. Pulling away from each other, they watched as their little Hobbit friend approached them, a sword strapped to his waist. Removing the scabbard with the sword, he passed Ringil to Eleniel. Once in the Elf's hands, a soft glow could be seen surrounding the sword if one looked close enough and a wistful smile appeared on the elleth's face before she thanked Merry. The Hobbit hugged both of them again before leaving as Legolas and Gimli approached. Legolas and Gimli gazed upon Ringil in awe especially Legolas. He could feel the strength and power of the weapon. They looked at her questioningly but she only shook her head before telling them that she'd tell them later.

The four of them climbed their horses before setting out. The soldiers called out to Aragorn as they moved toward the mountain pass. "What's happening?" One soldier called. "Where's he going?" Another one asked confused.

"Why does he leave on the eve of battle?" Another asked aloud while Gamling moved to answer his question.

"He leaves because there is no hope." He said as the men looked at each other nervously. "He leaves because he must." The King said as he walked through the crowd of Men to stare at Gamling.

"Too few have come. We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor." Gamling insisted while Théoden looked resigned before agreeing with the man.

"No, we cannot but, we will meet them in battle nonetheless." The soldiers looked at each other before they nodded in agreement with their King's words.

They would meet their fate on the battlefield. Whether it is death or victory, only the Valar would know.

* * *

Éowyn stood and watched silently as the sun rose. It's sunlight bathed the camp in warmth as the soldiers moved around the camp, packing everything away and getting ready for battle. She tended as a presence made themselves behind her but relaxed when she heard the voice of her uncle.

"Will you not smile for me at least once before I ride for battle?," she smiled at him but it only came out as a grimace, making her uncle sigh.

Théoden lifted his hand and gently caressed her cheeks as the tears fell. "I have left instructions. The people are to follow your rule in my stead." Éowyn nodded before once again looking at the rising sun.

"I thought that he could love me, Uncle. That if I simply kept loving him then the Valar would somehow make him feel some love for me," said Éowyn. "I should have known better."

The King couldn't help but agree that she should have known better. "Yes, you should have known better," he watched as a hurt expression crossed her face before she nodded in resignation. "Lord Aragorn already made known his feelings before yet you did not heed them." Éowyn felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't say this to make you sad but to help you understand. You are beautiful Éowyn and surely there shall be another man who will come along and be so much more for you than Lord Aragorn could have ever been. Stop waiting for a man that already loves another and instead hope for your own special person." Théoden pressed a kiss to her cheek before leaving her to her thoughts.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Eleniel trotted along the mountain pass silently. Eleniel looked around, her dark hood drawn to cover her appearance once again in case she was being hunted. She could feel the ominous feelings of the mountain and it's ghostly residents. Pain. Anger. Betrayal. Those were some of the many feelings.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" She heard Gimli ask as his eyes constantly scanned their surroundings for signs of the undead.

Legolas answered, "One that is cursed," he said. "Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest, until they had fulfilled their pledge."

Eleniel said, "Who shall call them from the grey twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead." Their eyes found the back of Aragorn who rode in the front of the three of them.

Soon their path widened until they faced the Dimholt door, the door being adorned with skulls. Eleniel looked at the hieroglyphs above the door and began to read them when she realised that the others did not know what it said. "'The way is shut. It was made by those who were dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut.'" She said aloud as a sinister sound is heard from the entry way of the door. All of their horses reared before taking off back down the path.

Looking upon the door, she moved to enter fearlessly when Aragorn grabbed onto her arm. "Let me enter first," she rolled her eyes at his overprotectiveness but still let him go first before following closely behind him. Legolas followed after her while Gimli hesitated at the entrance before groaning then marching inside. "Well this is something unheard of! Two elves will go underground where a dwarf dare not! Ah, I'd never hear the end of it!"

Eleniel gazed at her surroundings. She saw ghostly figures. Shapes of men and horses. Pale bodies and empty eye sockets. She noticed that they followed their group. "They have been summoned." said Eleniel as Gimli looked around them nervously before speeding up until he stood closely at her side. Eleniel couldn't help but giggle even in their current situation.

They soon found themselves in a great underground hall with a large doorway. The King of the Dead soon appeared saying, "Who enters my domain?," Aragorn looked at him before answering, "One who would have your allegiance."

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass." The King replied but Aragorn only shrugged his shoulders in response. "You _will _suffer me!" He said.

A dark, frightening laugh filled the air as the living group soon found themselves surrounded by the dead. "I summon you to fulfill your oath." Aragorn said as he drew the sword of the King. "None but the King of Gondor may command me!" The King took a swing with his sword at Aragorn only for his blow to be blocked.

"That line was broken." The King insisted, certain that Aragorn was not the Heir of Isildur. Eleniel answered him, "It has been remade." She removed her hood and the dead gasped for many recognised the she Elf.

"Fight for us! Fight and I will release you from this living death!" Aragorn vowed. They watched as the King looked at them before glancing at his people. She knew that they would not accept his offer. The ghosts disappeared slowly as a loud noise was heard in the cave. The ground shook. Skulls rolled on the floor. They watched as skulls flowed out of the breaking doorway. "Run!" Legolas yelled. None of them needed to be told twice.

They fought their way through a sea of skulls until they were outside. Emerging from the dark doorway, they saw the black ships and the cities the orcs had ransacked. Eleniel could hear nothing coming from the cities even with her superior hearing. No crying, no screams for mercy, nothing. It unnerved her. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she watched as Estel dropped to his knees in despair. Gimli and Legolas placed a hand on his shoulders in comfort. Eleniel moves to offer him some comfort aswell when the King of the Dead appeared before them.

"Heir of Gondor, do you give us your word that if we fight for you that you will release us?" He asked.

Aragorn swore, "I so swear."

The King of the Dead smirked before his soulless eyes glanced at the black ships. "We fight!" He declared.

A feeling bubbled in the very pits of the stomachs of everyone there. At first they did not know what this feeling was for it was lost from them for many a months. Hope. It was hope. Hope for victory. Hope for survival. But most importantly, hope for Gondor.

* * *

**So, hi! I've been gone gone for a whole week but I'm back. We're getting closer to the end which is making me sad. Anyways if you didn't already know, I uploaded another Aragorn Fanfiction story which is called Her Foresight. It'll be different to this one as the OC is from our world lol. Also I'm really debating if I should stay with Aragorn and them or check in with the others in the next chapter? I don't want this book to be too long but I really want to write about Boromir and the others so maybe no Eleniel and Aragorn fluff next chapter. If you see any mistakes then please tell me lol. No matter how many times I read over my work, I always miss something that I only see once I publish the chapter hahahaha.**

**Anyways thank you for the votes and reading. I hope you enjoyed xxx**


	26. Minas Tirith

Boromir smiled as his eyes gazed at the city before him. Minas Tirith he thought as a feeling of contentment washed over him. He rode his horse into the city with Gandalf and Pippin on Shadowfax behind him. The people rushed out when they saw him, many of them greeted him or bowed. He smiled and nodded at his people.

They rode up the many levels of Minas Tirith until they finally reached the top. He slid from his saddle as a stable boy came to take Hasufel and Shadowfax away. "Brother!" He heard someone shout. Boromir looked to his right where he saw his younger brother, Faramir, running towards him. A huge smile found its way onto his face as he greeted Faramir, "Brother!"

They raced towards each other then embraced tightly, a feeling of peace and happiness washing over both of them. "I have missed you little brother." He whispered in his little brother's ear before pulling away from their embrace. Faramir had tears running down his face which confused Boromir, thinking that maybe he had done something wrong.

"Faramir, what is wrong?," he asked him but his brother only shook his head before greeting Gandalf and Pippin.

"Another hobbit? I imagine the Shire must be very dull if so many of you have ventured out of it..." Faramir said as he smiled at Pippin. The young Hobbit brightened after hearing his words.

"You've seen my kin?," he eagerly asked him, grabbing onto the man's hand and pulled on it until he was knelt before the Hobbit. "Tell me! How fare Frodo and Sam?" Pippin demanded, needing to know what had become of his brothers for that was what they were to him now. His brothers, family.

Faramir's countenance seemed to dim. Shoulders hunched, regret and guilt written upon his face. He went to answer the Hobbit but Boromir interrupted them, inquiring on the health of the one person who he wished to not encounter for fear of throttling the man. "And how is Father, Brother? Is he well?," he asked him.

Faramir seemed to deflate even more, hands clenched tightly at his side. Boromir took one look at his brother and knew that his Father had not come to appreciate his brother even in his absence. "Come. Let us go so I may greet him." His brother nodded before walking away, Boromir, Gandalf and Pippin followed closely behind him.

A sigh of contentment escaped Boromir's body as the group entered the great Halls of Minas Tirith. His eyes found his fathers as he saw the _prideful _man sat on the throne. A throne that surely did not belong to him. He bowed his head as he stood before his father. "My son, you have returned." Denethor greeted him, disregarding Gandalf and Pippin quite rudely.

"Father." Boromir did not smile nor did he offer the man any form of affection. Denethor smiled widely at his favoured son before moving to embrace him.

"My son! You have returned at last." Boromir tried to smile as his Father embraced but knew that it looked more like a grimace. His Father gripped his elbow and tried to pull him towards where he sat but was stopped by a shake of Boromir's head and a nod towards where Gandalf, Pippin and Faramir stood.

Gandalf stepped forward, a grandfatherly smile on his face. "Hail, Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour... and with counsel," Gandalf greeted him. "War is coming to Gondor. You must light the beacons."

Denethor sneered at the White Wizard and the terrified Hobbit, his nostrils flared and hands clenched at his side as he glared at their group. "You think you are wise, Mithrandir, yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Towers are blind? I have seen more than you know." Boromir looked confusedly at his Father before making eye contact with Gandalf with a look in his eye as if to say that he has no idea what he is talking about.

"I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh, yes. Words have reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now: I will not bow to this Ranger from the north. Last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship!" Denethor shouted at the expressionless Wizard. Pippin stood at the Wizards side, glaring at the Steward. Aragorn was his friend and family. No one was allowed to speak about him like that in his presence.

Boromir was of the same thinking. "The throne is not ours Father. Not yours. Aragorn will make a fine King," Boromir vowed with a certainty. "Only a King on Gondor's throne can lead our people to a prosperous future..." he trailed off, seeing the angry look on his Fathers face.

Denethor whirled around to glare the Gandalf and Pippin. He stomped over to them loudly. His right hand seized out to grab the scruff of Pippin's tunic, lifting him off the floor jerkily. "What have you rodents done to my son! What trickery is this!" He threatened, shaking a struggling Pippin in his grip. Gandalf moved his staff to hit Denethor but the sound of something shattering on the Stewards head stopped the commotion as Pippin fell from his grip into Faramir's waiting arms while Denethor crumbled to the floor unconscious. Boromir stood behind the crumbled form, a disgusted expression and a rather ugly scowl on his face. He moved and embraced his Hobbit friend before turning to the shocked guards.

"Will what you saw fall from your lips?" He demanded from them. The loyal guards glanced at the each other before shaking their heads and agreeing that none of which was seen would be spoken to others. Boromir smirked at them before he called for one of the guards to him. "You request my presence, my Steward?" The guard smirked at the shocked expression on the new, young Stewards face.

"Yes," he replied. "Send one of the servants. The beacon of Amon Dîn shall be lit." Boromir turned to his brother with what he hoped was an encouraging smile. "The time to fight for Gondor has come, little brother. Prepare for battle Captain Faramir."

Faramir smiled cheekily at his brother before he nodded and walked out of the Hall. "Oh and someone please remove my Father from these Halls. He shall remain in his rooms I think for the previous Steward has fallen sick and senile and cannot attend to his duties so I shall step in for him."

Boromir, Gandalf and Pippin smirked as the watched Denethor being dragged out of the Hall by a servant. They moved back outside, their eyes immediately found Mordor in the East. Trepidation and fear overcame their countenances before being replaced by determination. "Come my friends. You both need rest and I have a feeling that there will not be much time for rest once the forces of Mordor are on our front doorstep. I only hope Rohan find swift passage."

Boromir led the Wizard and Hobbit to their rooms before seeking out his brother and the other Captains of the Guard. They had much to discuss.

* * *

Sam was exhausted. They had been travelling for what felt like Ages just so they could get to Mordor. The road and journey had been tough but he always reminded himself why he did this. For the Shire and his people and Mister Frodo. Especially Frodo. The road to Cirith Ungol or whatever it was called could not be longer. He feared for Frodo aswell. His friend was getting weaker and weaker as they drew nearer to Mordor and he did not trust Gollum like Frodo did.

He watched silently as Frodo and Gollum slept, his hand never too far from his blade before his exhaustion soon took over him. Gollum's eyes opened as soon as he heard the even breathing of the fat Hobbit. "It's watching us, wasn't it precious?" He talked to himself as he clambered towards the Hobbit.

Gollum took out the lembas break from the Hobbits pack with a look of pure disgust on its face. He scattered the bread crumbs on his cloak before throwing the rest of the food over the ledge. "That will teach him precious." He whispered as he turned away from Sam who had awaken after hearing Gollum move from his spot.

"Where are you off to? Sneaking off are we?" Sam shouted, startling Frodo from his poor attempt at sleep. He stared appalled at his Hobbit friend and Sméagol. They argued back and forth with Gollum calling him a fat Hobbit when Sam noticed an awake Frodo.

"Oh sorry Mister Frodo. Didn't meant to wake you but maybe we should move on now," Frodo nodded while Sam checked his pack for the rest of the lembas bread. "It's gone! The Elven bread!," Sam shouted before whirling around to glare at Gollum. "It was him! He took it!"

Gollum argued that it couldn't have been him as he didn't eat the 'nasty Elf bread'. They continued arguing when Gollum feigned surprise as his hand reached out to brush the crumbs he planted on Sam's cloak off. "He tooks it! I've seen him when Master isn't looking stuff his face."

"That's a lie you lying rat!" Sam charged at the thing to hit it but Frodo stopped him, shouting at him to stop it. "Oh my! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to go so far. You just...just rest for a little bit."

Frodo looked at Sam with an unreadable expression, telling the other Hobbit that he was fine. Sam shook his head and looked at his friend, the worry clear in his eyes. "No, no you're not all right. You're exhausted. It's that Gollum. It's this place. It's that thing around your neck." Frodo gives Sam a worried look as he watched the other Hobbit stare at the chain around his neck. "I... could help a bit. I could carry it for a while...if you want."

Frodo looked at Sam as his words repeat over and over in his head before he yelled, "Get away! Get away from me!" Sam startled away from his head, telling the other that he only wanted to help him. Gollum appeared behind Frodo, whispering about how the fat Hobbit wanted it for himself. Wanted the precious.

Sam glared at a smirking Gollum with a fiery hate and rage. "Shut up you! Go away! Get out of here!" Frodo interrupted his rant saying, "No Sam. It's you. I'm sorry, Sam."

The Hobbit looked at his friend in shock as he began crying and pleading with the other with his eyes to come back to him and believe him over that thing. "You can't help me anymore, Sam," Sam felt as if his heart was being torn in half. "Go home." He collapsed, the tears running down his cheeks faster as he watched through tears as Frodo and Gollum continued up the stairs without him.

Frodo did not look back even when Sam called out to him again and again, his voice soon sounding like a whisper on the wind until he couldn't hear him at all. His own tears began to fall as he thought of Sam and Merry and Pippin. Aragorn. Boromir. Legolas. Gandalf. Gimli. Lee. Bilbo. The Shire. "Is this journey to Mordor even worth it when even one of my greatest friends try and take the Ring?" He muttered to himself.

When Sméagol and him stopped for a short rest later after a few hours of walking, he answered his own question. No. No, it did not seem worth it but he would still continue. He dreamt of Bag End that night, the rolling hills of the Shire and a time much simpler.

* * *

**So I'm back. I was sick and in hospital so that's why I haven't been updating. Also, I'm sorry if this was badly written but I did want to finally give you a chapter. Next chapter will be all about Boromir and Frodo and Gollum. I probably will not check in with our lovebirds for a short while because I want to write some character interaction for the others. Can you believe that this is chapter 26 and we still have so much to get through. This is what I get for not wanting to have this story over in 10 chapters by cutting down my chapter sizes lol. And yes, I did not kill of Denethor and that's mostly because I kind of want him to find some redemption or maybe so I have someone to kill off later...**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed xx**


	27. Upcoming Battle

_Elvish_

* * *

No sound was heard on their ship as they sailed upriver to Minas Tirith. Eleniel stood next to Aragorn as they gazed at the night sky, her hand grasped his in a fiercely tight grip. Legolas and Gimli slept some distance away from them but still within their line of sight, opting to sleep on the upper deck instead of below deck because it was too hot apparently. She thought that maybe they just wanted to give her and Aragorn some alone time. Her mind wandered to the upcoming battle. She was scared. She did not want to lose anyone but she knew in war that there was casualties. She also feared for her own life. She knew that there was a huge chance that she would not survive this battle. Sauron and Melkor thirsted for her death and blood so she had to be on guard. Not even the Valar could protect her she thought as her mind remembered the words that they had spoken to her the last time she had seen them.

_"They fear you my child. They will try and kill you every chance they get but you mustn't falter." They had told her._

_"Always watch your back and be alert. One small lapse of attention could cause your death and this time, not even we will be able to save you."_

Those words had been on her mind ever since.

Not even we will be able to save you.

She knew something was coming for her, she could feel it in her very being and it would most likely kill her. Images of her death clouded her mind as she watched blood trickle out of the many wounds on her body. Estel held her body to his, tears falling down his cheeks and sobs escaping his mouth. The rest of her family were also there, crying aswell as they gazed sadly at her corpse.

Eleniel did not want that to happen. She didn't want to die. She didn't want her friends to mourn her once more. She didn't want any of that. She wanted to live the rest of her life in peace. She wanted to grow old and remain with her family. She wanted to love Aragorn for the rest of their existence together.

Looking at the man she loved, she made a decision. Using their already entwined hands, she pulled on his hand to get his attention. Once she had his attention, she spoke, "Do you know how much I love you?" She asked him.

The Ranger stared at her confused but decided to humour her and so answered that no, he did not know how much she loved him. Eleniel smiled at his pathetic joking. "I love you so much that I feel like that if you are not with me that you have taken a piece of me with you. I love you so much that I feel like I can't function without you next to me..."

"I love you so much that I'm scared," the tears began to fall. She didn't even know why she was crying but it was like once she started, she couldn't stop.

He gasped before quickly wiping her tears away. His calloused hands caressed her cheeks even after the tears had briefly stopped. "Scared? What are you scared of?" Aragorn asked her.

"I'm scared of not being with you." His eyes softened after hearing her answer before he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. She deepened the kiss, her tongue licked along the seam of his mouth making Aragorn moan and let her in. Their passionate kiss lasted until breathing became necessary.

When they pulled away from each other, she pressed her forehead against his before pulling away and looking at him lovingly. She pulled on his hand as she turned to lead him somewhere. "Where are we going?" Aragorn asked her.

She stopped suddenly before looking at him over her shoulder. "Estel, you already hold my heart and my most precious possession," her fingers came up to caress the pendant around his neck. _"Let me gift you something else to prove how much I love you." _She let all her love and desire for him show in her eyes. Eleniel was surprised when he shook his head at her words and spoke, "You do not need to do this to prove your love for me. You have already given up the immortal life of your people, I do not need this."

If she loved him before, she did not know what to call the feeling she had after hearing what he said. She pulled him into another passionate kiss before pulling away and speaking, "It is mine to give to whom I wilt, like my heart."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes until Estel pressed his lips to hers again. "Are you sure?" He asked her but she only rolled her eyes at him playfully before nodding her head.

"I will worship you." He told her to which she replied with a playful, "I know."

And he did.

* * *

Boromir was exhausted. Ever since he had taken over as Acting Steward of Gondor, the Council had tried to stop his efforts for a more prosperous Gondor at every corner. He told them of how Isildur's heir had been found and as such felt that it was their duty to prepare for Aragorn's coming. The Council did not share in his enthusiasm. He so wished that he could get rid of them but he did not have the authority even if he was the sole ruling body of Gondor at the moment. Only the King could change the members of Council and as there had not be a King in over a thousand years, the members of the Council had been passed from father to son for centuries.

He was in another tiring meeting when the sound of a horn being blown was heard. Standing alert, Boromir bursted out of the Hall, his brother, Gandalf and Pippin following closely behind him. He ran til he was at the edge of the courtyard, his eyes met a horrifying sight. He smiled grimly at his companions before turning to the guards on duty who protected the Citadel and said, "Alert the others. We fight." The guards rushed away to inform the rest of the soldiers of Gondor and find the other commanding officers.

Boromir looked at his brother and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Captain Faramir, we will follow you lead," he said. Faramir tried to appear confident but failed and seemed to quail under his brothers gaze. "I have faith in you, Brother." Boromir patted him on the back before leaving to go to the armoury to prepare for battle. Pippin smiled at the man encouragingly before he too chased after Boromir. The little Hobbit must have said something especially funny for his brother laughed loudly, almost as if there wasn't a whole army of their enemies at the front gate.

"I am scared, Gandalf."

The Wizard looked out at the Black Sea of orcs before looking at the young man. "I find that a good dose of fear is good, my friend."

Gandalf watched as the young man kept looking back at where his brother stood only moments before. "I fear that I'll let him down. I am not like my brother Gandalf. I'm not as noble as him or strong. I'm not even much of a warrior, yet, he still chooses me to lead," he said, hands running through his mussed up hair. "When Frodo was here, I couldn't resist the lure of the Ring. My weakness almost caused the fall of Middle Earth for I know that if I had gone through with my plan and brought the Ring back to Minas Tirith, that all of Middle Earth would not have survived."

"I am scared and I am weak but Boromir still believes in me," he told him. "I do not know why..."

Faramir stared down at his clenched fists, his eyes squeezed shut in shame. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Gandalf smiling at him, his warm eyes showing that he understood what it was that he was going through. "He believes in you because he knows, sees who you are and who you can become. He sees Faramir, not Captain Faramir of the Guard," Gandalf told him. "Sometimes you need only believe in yourself before you can see what others see in you."

Gandalf started walking away when he turned back to Faramir and said, "Come. We must prepare for battle and I'm sure the troops would like to see their Captain." Faramir steeled his nerves, breathing in and out a few times before following after the Wizard with haste to the armoury.

Arriving to a mostly silent armoury, Faramir sighed inwardly as he looked at the expressions of defeat on many of the men's faces. He saw his brother stood to the side, his armour already on. Faramir could see the frustration on his face; probably at the hopeless expressions on the soldiers faces but he brightened slightly when he saw Faramir and nodded at him as if to say 'Do something about this'. "Have you all lost hope so soon? If that is so then shouldn't we just simply open the front gates and invite the armies of orcs inside our city. Allow them to burn our houses, kill our children, rape our women," Faramir looked up after tightening his braces, a certain fierceness on his face.

"Have you all given up on Gondor so early?-" At that moment, he is cut off by the sound of a loud horn and the following exclamation from Boromir that Rohan had arrived. "Did you hear that? Rohan have come to defend a city, a people not their own and do you know who is with them? The rumours are true. The Heir of Isildur, our King has returned and he is out there fighting for Gondor."

His eyes roved over the faces of every soldier that listened to his words. "Would you allow him to fight without the aid of his own people?" He shouted fiercely to which there was a loud response of no. The men began to pound on their shields and any other soldiers. Faramir felt a small smile growing on his face as he watched the hope return to each of the men's faces.

They soon left the armoury to join the fight. The archers race to the outer walls, shooting arrows at any orc in sight while the rest of the soldiers found their way to the front gates. The orcs had been using a battering ram to try and get inside Minas Tirith. Faramir and Boromir stood on the front line, anxiously waiting as the battering ran smashed through the front gate. There was silence as they waited for the first line of orcs to appear. The ugly things appeared out of the smoke and desolation. The first two orcs to try and cut through their lines was killed by Boromir and Faramir with vigour. Soon, more orcs appeared. "For our King and Gondor!" Faramir shouted, his words repeated by the rest of the men. Boromir pulled his brother into a fierce embrace before releasing him.

"Good luck brother! May we meet on the other side." He said before he was lost in the fray of battle.

While the soldiers fought for their King, people and Gondor, a single white flower appeared on a tree that had not bloomed in centuries. The King had finally returned.

* * *

**I don't write smut so just imagine but I did not imagine their first time as something crude with dirty talk and whatnot. I imagined it as sweet with Aragorn telling her how much she loved her and worshipping her as he said he would. I know that since they basically live in the Stone Ages(in my mind) that she should not be sleeping with him before they're married but I've always tried to aim for Eleniel being different to other women. We also got a much deeper insight into Faramir and Boromir's relationship and also to see how Boromir is dealing with being Steward. If you see mistakes then please tell me because sometimes no matter how many times I reread my chapters, I always miss something...**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed xx**


	28. I Hate Spiders

**So I'm back now. My holiday was awesome. It was so good seeing my family and younger cousins. I'm also 20 years old now like wow! I feel old...**

* * *

Frodo and Sméagol had been walking for what felt like years in succession with no rest. The Hobbit tried to keep his emotions at bay and to not think of his friend. He regretted the words he had spoken to Sam in a moment of weakness. The whispers of the Ring and briefly broken his mind and resolve but now that he was fully in control of his actions, he wished that they could turn back for Sam. They couldn't though. Besides Sam was probably already halfway down the mountain. Instead they pushed on.

He looked up at Sméagol when he heard himself being called and saw the entrance to a tunnel. Sméagol motioned for him to enter. "What is this place?" Frodo asked his friend.

Sméagol only shook his head and motioned for him to enter again. Frodo looked down the dark, dank tunnel before he said, "Now that I'm here, I don't think I want to."

"It's the only way! Go in or go back." Sméagol said, impatiently.

Frodo looked back down at the many stairs that they had just climbed before turning back to the tunnel. "I can't go back." He took his first step into the tunnel then he took another and then another. The two of them walked next to each other, nothing but the sound of them breathing heard between them.

The further they travel into the tunnel, the more Frodo has to resist the urge to gag. He brought his arm up to his nose, trying fruitlessly to block out the stench. He asked Sméagol what that smell was. "Orcses filth," he replied. "Orcses come in here sometimes."

Sméagol suddenly scurried ahead of him, calling out for Frodo to hurry up and catch up to him but after many attempts to keep up, Frodo lost Sméagol in the dark and winding passageways.

"Sméagol!"

"Sméagol, where are you?"

Frodo called out into the darkness, a deep pit of dismay and fear settled in his stomach before the realisation set in. Sam had been right all along and now he was lost in a tunnel with Gollum gone and who knows what lingering in the shadows. His eyes darted around him at every little sound, trying desperately to find a way out. He could still hear Gollum calling out for him and Frodo had to stop himself from blindly trying to find the skulking creature so he could end his miserable life.

Using his hands to guide him through the tunnels, his fingers land in something sticky. "Ahh! It's sticky! What is it?"

"You will see. Oh yes, you will see." Gollum said from somewhere in the tunnel. Frodo glared into the darkness, imagining killing the creature. The Ring began taunting him, calling for him to kill Gollum. He clenched his jaw in defiance before turning his thoughts to other things to block out the Rings insistent jabbering.

Frodo continues to try and find the exit when his foot landed in the rib cage of someone's skeleton. His mind registers the other corpses hanging from what he could now identify as webs. A shudder ran down his back as he began to run. Guess he and Bilbo could now talk about their common hatred of spiders. He ran faster when he heard movement behind him when suddenly he tripped and landed in a pile of bones and webs.

He screamed as his eyes tried to search for something, anything that could help him in the darkness when he remembered his gift from Lady Galadriel. He fumbled in his pockets and pulled out the phial.

Frodo held the phial up and said, _"Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalima!" _(Hail Eärendil brightest of the Stars!). His blue eyes darted around him when he saw something large moving behind him. Blue eyes widened at the sight of the spider before standing and running, the ugly thing giving chase. He soon finds himself tangled in some webs, his body spread eagle off the ground. He starts to struggle against the webs to try and escape them to no use.

Gollum appeared behind one of the rocks, goading him on. "Naughty little fly, why does it cry? Caught in a web! Soon you'll be eaten." Frodo sneered at Gollum before removing Sting and cutting his way through the webs as Shelob approached. Gollum ran off as Frodo managed to free himself. Running as fast as he can, Frodo tried to find any escape route and found what looked like a small exit that Shelob wouldn't be able to follow him through. He makes it out of the tunnels and falls down exhausted.

As Frodo is lying down exhausted, he is attacked by Gollum who leapt on top of him. "Got away, did it, precious! Not this time! Not this time!" Gollum shouted as his pale, deformed fingers attempted to take the Ring from Frodo.

The Hobbit shouted before attacking Gollum until he had the creature in a choke hold. "It wasn't us!," Gollum shrieked, clawing at the fingers around his neck. "It wasn't us! Sméagol wouldn't hurt Master! We promised!"

Frodo's anger dissipates and he stops choking Gollum. He stood and looked down at his hands wearily then says, "I have to destroy it. I have to destroy it for both our sakes."

Gollum grows angry at his words and attacks Frodo again. Frodo fell onto his back with Gollum on top when he flipped Gollum over the side of the cliff. Frodo watched with the sudden realisation that even if Sméagol had turned out to be an enemy, he was now completely alone. So caught up in his depressing thoughts of loneliness was he, he did not see the huge body coming towards until he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. He groaned and froths at the mouth before passing out. Shelob grabbed the Hobbit and began to wrap him in a cocoon when Sam appeared behind them.

"Let him go, you filth!" The brave Hobbit shouted, Sting in one hand and the phial of Eärendil in the other. "Let him go! You will not touch him again!"

Shelob hissed at Sam before attacking him, they fight all over the rocky terrain of the cliff. He tried to stab Shelob in the leg but the spider moves quickly. Sam soon loses Sting and the phial during the fight leaving him defenceless. Shelob chases after him and manages to knock Sam over but the Hobbit manages to get Sting back and just as Shelob looms overhead about to sting him, Sam stabs Shelob making her shriek in pain.

He moved out from underneath her and grabs the phial, attempting to drive her back into her lair. "Get back!" He shouted. Shelob soon retreats back into her lair and Sam rushes over to the fallen Frodo. He tears the spider web away from Frodo's face and soon begins to cry.

"Oh, no! Frodo! Mister Frodo! Wake up! Don't leave me here alone! Don't go where I can't follow," he sobbed out. "Don't make me look the others in the eyes and tell them I failed to protect you. Don't make me break my promise to Gandalf..." Sam's heart broke as he got no response from his friend so he just sat there, holding Frodo and crying.

* * *

"Retreat! The city is breached. Pull back! To the second level! Get the women and children out. Get them out! Retreat!" Faramir shouted at his Men, a grim look on his face as he looked upon the many casualties but he did not let his grief consume him when he saw his brother run over to him.

"Fight! Fight to the last man! Fight for your lives!" Boromir shouted at them as orcs began to swarm into the White City. The brothers glanced at each other before running back into the throes of battle and death.

Gandalf and Pippin raced up the levels of Minas Tirith, shouting for the women and children to hide and for every last man to join arms in the fight for their freedom when they rounded a corner and came upon a terrifying sight; the Witch King, mounted on his fell beast. Gandalf held up his staff in defense against the foul creature.

"Go back to the abyss! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master." Pippin whimpered into the Wizards robes, a brief flash of an Eye in his mind.

The Witch King chuckled, "Do you not know death when you see it, old man?" He taunted. "This is my hour." The Witch King draws his sword which lights on fire, almost in similitude of Eleniel's but while her fire gave off a sort of warmth, this one felt cold, almost as if it brought a certain chill to ones bones.

Gandalf's staff shattered and he and Pippin fall from Shadowfax. The Witch King slides off his stead and approaches the grim Wizard. Pippin moved to help him but is frozen in fear when the fell beast roars at him in warning. "You have failed. The world of Men will fall."

A chorus of horns is heard in the distance, causing Pippin to fill with courage and hope as he shouts as the Witch King, "There is always hope until the last Man, Elf, Dwarf even Hobbit," he shouted. "You will lose."

The Witch King merely glanced the Hobbits way then turned and flew towards the new threat.

Down at the bottom level of Minas Tirith, the soldiers of Gondor fight valiantly against Sauron's forces when they hear the sounds of horns. Their countenances brightened when they heard their Stewards words. "It's Rohan. They have come." Cheers were heard as they Men took up their swords and pushed back against the Orcs with renewed vigour.

"Fight!," Boromir shouts could be heard above the cries of battle. "Fight for your families! Fight for Gondor and fight for our King!" Exclamations of 'for our King' could be heard from every man as Hope seemed to surge through them all.

While the battle raged on below, a single flower began to bloom on the White Tree of Gondor. Gondor's King had finally returned home.

* * *

**Here's the update I promised last week lol. If you see mistakes then tell me please :) Also I am going to start editing this story so if you see notifications that I've updated, I probably haven't lol. Also for those who do not know, I have another Aragorn fanfiction called Her Foresight. It is drastically different to this one but hopefully it's still good lol.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed xx**


	29. The Battle

Aragorn and Eleniel stood next to each other, their eyes drawn to the black smoke rising from where they knew Minas Tirith stood. Legolas and Gimli stood a few feet away from them, their eyes also looking in the distance. She glanced to her left at the man next to her with a slightly sad but still somewhat hopeful smile, "I love you." The Ranger returned her smile with one of his own, "I love you too."

They moved away from the edge of the ship until they were sure that the Orcs would not be able to see them once they made port. Their fleet of black ships finally pulled up along the Anduin River. "Late, as usual! Pirate scum! There's work that needs doing." Eleniel heard from where her at the others stood.

A sly grin grew on her face, "Come on, ya sea rats! Get out off your ships!"

Aragorn smirked at her and even sent her a fleeting wink, "See you on the other side." He muttered to her before jumping off the black ship. Gimli let out a little grunt and followed after him. Legolas shook his head before muttering something about Dwarves and calmly followed after them. Eleniel took a deep breath to prepare herself as a small pit settled in her stomach and a lump lodged itself in her throat.

Glancing down at the Ringil at her side, she thought of her family and people then the Valar. Filled with determination, she jumped off the ship, landing behind the others. She watched as the Orcs looked at them amusedly as they advanced towards them.

"There are plenty for both of us! May the best dwarf win!" Gimli exclaimed as smirks made their way onto all of their faces. With weapons drawn, they moved to attack the Orcs. As they attacked, the army of the dead appeared behind them. Her smirk widened as she watched some of the Orcs turn as if to retreat but she knew that they would not survive.

And she was right. The army of the dead soon overwhelmed the Orcs.

The four of them ran with the Army of the Dead, killing Orcs as they went. She could hear Legolas and Gimli laughing loudly and counting their kills, making the Elf roll her eyes at the two of them.

"Fifteen!"

"Sixteen!" Legolas shot an arrow through the head of an Orc about to swing its blade at Gimli's unprotected back.

"Seventeen!"

They were fighting their way towards Minas Tirith when a fell beast appeared and grabbed her body in its jaw before throwing her, sending her flying across the ground. Grunting, Eleniel reached her hand up holding her bleeding side when she saw a familiar figure saunter towards her.

It took everything in her to withhold a groan. "We meet again, she-elf." The Witch King said as she laid down on the ground.

Eleniel spat out the blood in her mouth onto the grass before glaring at the Witch King. "Indeed." She stood, suppressing the scream of pain she wanted to let out. She saw Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas approaching behind the Witch King but they stopped at the shake of her head. The males looked torn between listening to her and helping but decided that it was best to just listen although her love looked like he would rather do anything but that.

She looked into the black holes that he called eyes of the Witch King. "My master will reward you greatly if you but surrender to his cause," the ugly thing said. "He shall make you a Queen, loved above all else."

Eleniel rolled her eyes at the Witch King and went to pull Ringil from its place at her waist but stopped herself. No. This sword is not to be used for someone as lowly as the Witch King, instead she pulled her own sword out of its sheath, brandishing it. The fell beast took a bite at her but she moved out of the way of its outstretched jaw before she lit her sword on fire and removed its head from its neck.

Smirking a little, she looked at the Witch King and with a single finger she beckoned him to come at her confidently.

Her eyes tracked his every move even when the whole commotion of the Haradrim arriving on Oliphants happened. She almost didn't catch him swinging his mace at her but managed to roll away and parry his next blow just in time. Not giving him any time to think of attacking her again, she took a swipe at him with her sword.

She didn't know how long they had fought but sweat clouded her eyesight, the taste of her own blood was on her lips and her side still hurt although he did not look any better. The Witch King continued to taunt her though.

"Is this really all you have, she elf? Are you really the one the Valar have chosen?" Eleniel glared at the thing before attacking the Witch King again with an even fiercer vigour than before.

They continued to fight, the other battles going on around them disappearing as sword connected with armour and mace connected with limbs. Eleniel did not see as Merry came up behind the Witch King with Eowyn and stabbed the wraith in the knee with the dagger that she had given him.

A pained gasp escaped her mouth as she watched Merry groan and fall grasping onto the arm that he had stabbed the Witch King with. He seemed to faint or fall asleep. So distracted was she by her friend falling, she didn't see the mace coming towards her abdomen. Agony soon clouded her mind as she felt something wet drip down her chest. She fell as blood smeared the front of her armour, the Witch Kings mace somehow able to pierce through the metal.

Éowyn watched all of this happen in fear. She saw Merry fall and then the she-elf he had tried to help. She knew that the elleth was Aragorn's love and seeing her fight with such passion for others and for Gondor, she could see why he loved her so deeply. When she met those beautiful grey eyes, a sudden determination rose up within her and she charged.

Éowyn fought the Witch King for only a few minutes and could already feel herself tiring. Momentarily distracted by the Witch King reaching out towards her, she dodged his grasp only to notice his mace coming towards her. Éowyn watched and knew that she would not be able to dodge it fast enough when she heard a pained cry and felt a body in front of her own.

It was the Elf. Her grey eyes glanced behind, making eye contact with Éowyn's own before turning back to the Witch King. She pushed his body off of her before reaching for his mace and removing it from her chest with a small gasp. Returning her hands to her waist, Eleniel removed her sword at her side before charging again. Éowyn watched frozen as they battled, metal meeting metal with a fierce strength.

Her eyes followed their movements for what felt like hours, not wishing to interfere in fear of being a distraction to the she-elf.

"Give up she-elf and pledge yourself to my Master." The Witch King once again offered to a tired looking Eleniel. She scoffed before answering, "I'd rather die."

If the Witch King actually had a face then no doubt a huge smirk would be seen on his lips, "That can be arranged." His mace once again connected with her chest as blood seeped through her armour and trickled down the corner of her mouth. In a determined rage, she shoved her own sword through his 'chest' then lit the blade on fire. A deafening screech was heard as everyone on the battlefield, man and orc alike, covered their ears to keep the dreadful noise out.

Exhaustion seeped into her very bones as her body finally gave out. She collapsed as black dots formed in her vision. The last thing she saw was Éowyn facing off against the fell beast and killing before engaging the still conscious Witch King again in combat.

Her eyes did not remain open long enough to see the outcome.

* * *

She woke a few days later to an empty room in what she could only assume was the Healing House of Minas Tirith. Gathering the covers of her bed, she threw them off before moving to stand. Pain clouded her mind when she had accidentally pulled too hard on the wound at her side and on her chest. Her mind immediately went to the battle. If they had lost then surely she would not wake up to a nice room nor would she be alive.

Then she remembered Merry and Éowyn and then the Witch King. Shame filled her countenance as she reflected on her battle against the Witch King. If she could not handle the Witch King then how could she even handle whatever else it is that Sauron and Melkor were bound to send for her. But she would nonetheless. She would face anything they sent her dead on with determination and courage.

Sifting through the clothes in her room, she found some breeches and a shirt that smelt distinctly like Aragorn. Putting them and her boots on, she left her room, her legs a little wobbly but otherwise she was okay.

She walked around for a bit before finally realising that she needed help so she asked one of the guards that were stationed in one of the hallways she was walking where she would be able to find Aragorn and the others.

"Lord Aragorn is currently in council, my lady," he told her, a tinge of awe in his voice which went unnoticed by the Elf. "They convene in the throne room. It's just down the hall and to your left."

Eleniel nods at the man and thanked him before marching away. As she approached the door to the throne room, she saw two figures on each side. The one on the right side of the door announced from his post, "I'm sorry but no one can en-" he began to say but stopped as he recognised the Elf. Him and his companion immediately opened the door for the fair maiden. She saw Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Boromir and even Pippin was there plus a few others she did not know stood around the Kings throne that Gimli sat upon, smoking from his pipe. They were discussing something amongst themselves, none of them looking up as the door opened.

A smile appeared on her face when a familiar voice greeted her, "Hamlin! We asked not to be," Boromir trailed off when he caught sight of her, a look of disbelief on his face. "Disturbed..."

The rest of the group looked up when Boromir had trailed off. Pippin's eyes widened as did Gandalf's. Eleniel smiled at her friends, her family brightly. Before she knew it she was wrapped up in arms, some around her waist while the others rested on her shoulders.

"Lee!" Pippin exclaimed, the happiness shining in his voice as tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. Eleniel greeted them both just as enthusiastically.

"Hello Boromir. Hello Pippin."

* * *

**Sorry about being away for so long but life has been real hectic the last few months. Like honestly. Anyways how have you guys been? And yes, I kept Éowyn as the one to defeat the Witch King because I just love it so much and felt like I would be pushing it if I made Eleniel defeat him. Also if you're wondering why she wasn't using her powers and it's simple really; she couldn't. Using her powers would use too much of her energy especially if she is using it a lot in battle which is a bad idea when going up against the Witch King. Also no, she will not be passing into **_**shadow **_**either because she was wounded because of his mace, not a morgul blade so she'll be fine. We're getting closer and closer to the end and I'm not ready. If there's any mistakes then please point them out to me and I shall correct them.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed xxx**


End file.
